


𝕀𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕚ó𝕟

by CharlotteKurai



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteKurai/pseuds/CharlotteKurai
Summary: Tweek es una persona que es muy retraída en su entorno social, desde que tiene uso de razón.En su vida es extraña en muchos factores ante una sociedad ignorante, ha lidiado lo que es tomar demasiado café y estar siempre refugiado en sus pensamientos para sí mismo.  Esta historia es basado al one shot: "Té para tres".El comenzará a darse cuenta lo que es enamorarse, lo que es convivir con personas para saber socializar.   Cosas que pasan de manera cotidiana en su alrededor,  especialmente lidiar sus desventuras con el grupo de Sava y los gemelos Seijino, que en vez de endulzar su experiencia en conseguir amigos, solo lo hacen más retraído, a excepción de Mayasa que siempre defiende junto con Mizuru a Tweek, aunque esto no signifique que sea débil.Con el paso del tiempo cuando se vuelve un adolescente, decide ayudar a una chica llamada Ayna para que pueda comunicarse muchisimo mejor el ingles basico.  Eso convierte en su única y mejor amiga, mas que nada en lo que significa para ella.Se enamorara de Craig a base de la idealización desde que están en cuatro año. Nunca se han tratado ellos.   ¿ Habrá una oportunidad en que pueda ser correspondido?





	1. ℙ𝕣ó𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕠

" _¿ yo me merezco esto? - Tweek Tweak - **Té para tres ( One shot)**_

Mi one shot logro llegar a las cien lecturas, en esto la historia tiene un título diferente al one shot porque esta basada a la canción llamada _" Té para tres"._

La historia es un universo alterno, en donde el grupo de Stan es femenino; el grupo de Craig es mixto, en esto se va a desenvolver en la vida cotidiana de Tweek Tweak, este es un Creek de que no es como el que la pareja son amigos desde el comienzo de la serie.

Son desconocidos desde que estaban en tercer grado.

Tweek es una persona muy retraída de niño, nunca pudo conseguir amigos en el tiempo de tercer de primaria. El es una persona muy introvertida, que detesta el conflicto en cualquier tipo de situación, si familia aquí es una gran diferencia, aunque parezca como es en el canon, aquí tendrán un cambio radical en cuanto personalidades los padres del protagonista.

Aquí no es el típico romance de un fan fic Creek, si no una historia en donde la realidad te da un golpe muy duro.

Tweek en esta historia lo veremos cuando conoció a los gemelos Seijino, aunque estas en Roses et épines son mujeres, aquí son varones con personalidades muy diferentes.

 _ **Masaya Noely**_ : Es el niño mas dulce y tenaz que South Park conoce, por su crecimiento rápido en su cuerpo, es muy grueso en su tipo de cuerpo puede decirse es ancho. Su personalidad es muy tierno y dulce, pero esto no representa que sea un debilucho por el bullying que le hacen.

Este establece un lazo especial con Tweek, aunque no son amigos, lo considera como un buen compañero, pero al crecer esta perdidamente atraído sexualmente hacia cuando es en el one shot, en este fanfic, se demuestra que se enamoró por primera vez de el.

 _ **Kimi ga Iru Kara,**_ en la primer capítulo es una canción que es la clave de lo que ese sentimiento que siente por el. Masaya, tendria mas participacion en este fanfic porque es una persona a distancia sigue preocupandose a Tweek.

 _ **Mizuru Ryota**_ : Es una contraparte puesta de su versión femenina. Un chico de carácter paciente con el dúo disparejo que son Erin Cartman y Kalina Broflovski. Este en el fondo quisiera ser un gran artista plástico, porque ama pintar y dibujar, siempre muestra un carácter más sociable que su contraparte femenino. Es mas expresivo con el grupo de clases, cuando llega a su adolescencia, en su niñez solo es expresivo con su grupo de mejores amigas.

El cuando esta en la primaria, siempre ayudaba a Tweek, cuando lo ponían en su equipo en sus proyectos de sus asignaturas.

 _ **Ayna Aleska**_ : Es una chica que viene de Polonia en un pueblo llamado "Poznan " en un barrio muy bajo de esa ciudad, estaban a punto de la indigencia por los altos costos en el país. Con el dolor de su familia y literalmente su vecindario, decidieron irse de su país en una caravana de inmigrantes, que dejaron su país por la horrible desigual que padece en su país. Ella detesta vivir en South Park, Colorado, pero las oportunidades de mejorar económicamente son mucho mejores que su ciudad natal.

Tweek al principio quería evitar, tener contacto más que por el hecho de ser compañeros, pero en el primer dia decidió que esa chica será su primera amiga que ha tenido en su vida. Ella representa que no es el tipico cliche en que terminas enamorandote de tu mejor amigo, si no sientes un gran cariño y admiración por esta persona. Sabiendo que esa persona representa más un familiar para ti.

 _ **Augustine Allamand:**_ Este es una representación metafórica de la degeneración humana en nuestros adolescentes. Una persona manipuladora y cruel a su alrededor, este sabiendo de la obsesión de Craig, deciden tener una relación abierta que degenera a Craig a tal grado que se vuelve peor que el. Aunque en su maldad genérica anti protagónica, en el fondo tuvo que volverse así para sobrevivir en anterior vida en parís. La persona que muestra mucha amabilidad es con Tweek, Augustine está perdidamente enamorado a primera vista de Mayasa

Está historia es de diez capítulos. En ella voy a enfocarme como de desarrollaré su relación de Craig y Tweek a distancia.

Esta no tendrá etapas como el primer fan fic que hice, porque quiero simplificar mas la historia que su mensaje llegue a mejor manera, voy a tratar de siempre actualizar la historia, junto con Roses et épines; son de diferentes narrativas, la primera se desenvuelve con flashbacks de un Kyle, sumido en la miseria y las drogas, que se envuelve desde el comienzo de su vida en el jardín de niños.

Esta versión difiere demasiado en lo que he presentado. Aquí como son diez capítulos, todo se centrara en la preparatoria y algunos pequeños relatos narrados en primera persona, cuando era un niño de ocho años. Su amistad aunque parezca mas una relacion de compañeros es con Masaya, el le ayudará a que se integre socialmente con sus compañeros cuando él era un niño que se veía siempre mal arreglado, incluso esa canción que le canto, aunque esta persona le rechazó sus sentimientos románticos por el. Masaya le ofrece su amistad incondicional por siempre. Aunque cuando se vuelven a encontrar, empieza a sentirse atraído por el nuevamente pero más por el término sexual.

Tweek se enamoró de Craig, simplemente porque cuando estaban en cuarto grado, este lo observó cantar de manera desenfrenada una melodía muy relacionada a lo que Masaya le había dejado en sus recuerdos. 

Craig su personalidad de niño es más hostil que en la versión original. Craig se enamora de Mizuru a primera vista, porque su personalidad es fascinante, pero en el fondo esconde su timidez e inseguridad jamás se le declaró a este chico. Aunque termina perdidamente obsesionado por Augustine y conocerá lo que es caer en un fondo donde no encontrará salvación.

Aunque en el fondo hubiera querido algo más con Tweek, pero no son el uno para el otro. En su adolescencia se fue destruyendo poco a poco. Es imposible enamorarse de alguien que jamás se trataron en sus vidas.

En el grupo de Sava son unas chicas que son demasiado diferentes. _**Savannah "Sava"**_ es una chica de carácter eloquente y frágil en cuanto los animales en general. Ella es la persona que Masaya rechazo a Tweek, tiene una relación de costumbre y muy dolorosa con Wendel Testaburger su novio desde los ocho años; Pero Sava es una chica muy fuerte cuando trata de solucionar conflictos en general. Esta nunca se dio cuenta de que corresponde sus sentimientos a Masaya; cuando estuvo deprimida, este le cantó una canción para que animarla cuando estaba mal emocionalmente. 

_**Kalina**_ es la chica más enérgica y pasional del grupo, ella tiene uno de los amores más tabú que existe, está perdidamente enamorada de Mizuru desde el jardín de niños. Aunque se siente atraída sexualmente hacia Erin, aunque en el fondo puede ser que esta siente algo mas por ella. Siempre está ayudando con Erin y Mizuru; siempre metiéndose en problemas con Erin, tratando de controlarla o evitando de que está fastidiando a minorías.

Ella es la mejor amiga de Sava, con el paso del tiempo convive más con Erin desde los diez años sin darse cuenta que siente algo mas.

 ** _Erin Theodora:_** es la chica más agresiva en el grupo, aunque es muy femenina al vestirse, habla peor que un hombre alcoholizado, aunque en el fondo es la más dulce y sensible del grupo, ella está perdidamente enamorada de Kalina y de Mizuru de la misma manera. Mizuru y ella son los mejores amigos desde que los cinco años. Es pésima explicando sus sentimientos, Marjorine y Mizuru es con quien puede expresarse mejor.

Su mejor amiga es Katie pero su forma de amistad es muy llevada para los estándares. 

_**Katherine "Katie o Katy":**_ Es la más abierta de criterio y de mentalidad. Es la más pobre de la preparatoria, pero sabe hablar perfectamente japonés porque decidió aprenderlo por Masaya, estuvo en la secundaria japonesa, pero decidió regresar no soporto el estilo de vida de allá, porque trataban muy mal a los extranjeros. Esta perdidamente enamorada de Masaya, pero nunca se lo va a decir por miedo de perder su amistad con el.

Ella se acercara a Tweek porque se siente atraída sexualmente con el. Katie estando soltera es muy promiscua en algunas ocasiones, pero es una chica de un gran corazón y se desvive para ayudar a su hermanos, Katirina y Kelvin su hermanito menor.

 _Leonora "Marjorine" Stoch:_ Es una chica tomboy que usa faldas de un volumen parecido a un tul, es de personalidad fuerte y sensible, ella siempre está pegada a Mizuru como si fuera su hermana menor. Ella es la más sexualmente desarrollada por sus pechos y trasero, pero a ella no le interesa mostrar su sensualidad. Es una gran talentosa en el club de costura, también es apegada a Erin desde que estaban en tercer año. Sabe lo que es capoeira para defenderse, baila ballet, su sueño ser una gran bailarina y una entrenadora de capoeira. 

Ella a su manera intentara, integrar al grupo de Sava para que tenga más amigos. 

El grupo de Craig es mixto, son dos chicas Jessica y Clementine su inseparable amigo Token. Otros personajes que ayudarán a nuestro protagonista. Aunque de manera secundaria.

 _ **Una aclaración y advertencia:**_ Este no es un romance dulce y tierno como se muestra en la serie. Si no una historia donde le destruyen el pedestal de una persona enamorada, por la manipulación hacia esa persona por un tercero sin sentimientos y sin moral.

Si no como la realidad de algunos adolescentes se pueden ver. Incluye drogadicción, sexo desenfrenado homosexual y heterosexual, abandono familiar, pobreza en regiones bajas de ciudades, violación algunos temas sexuales de chantaje sexual, temas que requieren tener un criterio amplio. Es un universo alternativo en esta historia.

Pues llegué a las 139 vistas en lecturas. Próximamente publicaré el primer capítulo.


	2. 𝟙 ℙ𝕠𝕣𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕖𝕤𝕥á𝕤 𝕒𝕢𝕦í

POV Tweek Tweak:

Viernes 1 de septiembre:

Me llamo Tweek Tweak. Mi edad es de dieciséis años de edad, es el día que voy a entrar en la preparatoria de South Park. Me despido de mis padres, saliendo de la puerta principal bajando las escaleras de concreto.

Ya me había ido de la casa, ya desayunado con mi mochila de color verde oscuro, con pins de final fantasy XII y XVII con los personajes de las chicas, especialmente tengo unos del XIII, esa canción de su final lloro desconsoladamente. Tengo lo que son unos llaveros de los personajes, de Sarah con Snow, con Lightning con Hope, que están en el cierre donde cierro mi mochila, con unos que está en el compartimiento, tengo unos de Cloud y Tifa, también uno de Aerith.

Mi vestuario es un chaleco negro, con unos jeans sueltos en las piernas, pero con bastilla en la parte baja, con unos converse de color rojos, que no se ven por los pantalones. Con una playera de color verde oscuro con un diseño de un gato con una taza de café en sus patas. Tengo unos auriculares inalámbricos que son de color negro azulado, que cubren mis orejas y en eso escucho mi música favorita. Mi cabello me lo recojo con una cola de caballo, con una liga de color rosa pastel. El regalo que me había dado Ma, desde que se fue de South park desde cuarto grado.

Yo soy gamer de los juegos de Rol playing. Realmente soy muy introvertido en mi alrededor, aunque al antes cuando era niño temblaba y tenía tics nerviosos por seguir tomando café, aún sigo tomándolo como siempre, estoy caminando en la banqueta para llegar a la parada de autobús de la preparatoria.

Aunque me cuesta estar derecho, porque siempre me critican por mi altura, soy de la misma altura de Craig Tucker, eso que no estoy en el club que él asiste.

Actualmente trato de entender porque estoy enamorado de el. Craig Tucker, no es el tipo de persona que tiene una no personalidad propia. Esa persona siempre me trata con mucha indiferencia. 

Suspire con solo haber pensado en ello. El cielo está tiñéndose de color azul claro, porque es lo que quedaba del verano, aún estamos en solsticio de verano, que hace la nostalgia me invade desde hace seis años.

Lo extraño como si me arrancaran una parte de mi miserable alma. Aunque no esté enamorado de Masaya, el amor que siento con el esta tatuado en mi piel, aunque si hubiera sido una mujer, probablemente hubiéramos llegado a algo, pero dudo mucho que sus padres, especialmente su padre aceptara una relación con un hombre, mas si es americano, tiene a tener costumbres mas orientales.

En eso cuando estaba en mi camino para el estacionamiento, observe a Hansen en la ventana trasera del automóvil de Hendrick Biggle. Está ahí a lado del copiloto, su hermana Brandy, parecía con sus gestos gesticulares que se estaba peleando con su hermano adoptivo. Aunque detrás del automóvil estaban Michelle y Petra, con las ventanas abiertas porque siguen fumando como cuando eran los chicos de quinto año. 

Proseguía en caminar cuando el semáforo marcó en verde, en eso una Erin que estaba correteando a Katie porque parecía que esta tenía unos panes danés, en una bolsa de plástico, es sorprendente que fue la obesa mórbida cuando tenía ocho años, terminará siendo una chica de unas curvas muy grandes, especialmente sus piernas, que son torneadas aunque este muy gruesa, su rostro pese a sus gestos grotescos que hace, me recuerda mucho a Barbie Ferreira, pero más atlética y más delgada. Su cabello es corto hasta sus mejillas, es muy rebelde en sus puntas, en el lado derecho, tiene un pasador de color rojo cereza, que le regalo Mizuru cuando regresaron cuando estuvieron en tercer año de primaria. Su fleco es de mechones que con ese pasador no le estorba para su vista. Kalina tiene una ushanka que nueva, porque la otra se entregó a Mizuru cuanto se fueron de South Park. Su arfo es sorprendente, tiene puesta su ushanka nueva, que tiene bolsillos en el. Su cabello le llega hasta sus piernas, lo tiene largo, no tanto como su mejor amiga, Savannah Marsh, esa chica que está perdidamente enamorado Masaya desde el jardín de niños.

No niego que cuando me siento en las gradas para observar la escuela, usualmente me pongo a escribir lo que siento en un diario que Ma, me entrego cuando se fue hace seis años, o a veces hacer garabatos que yo mismo entiendo. Siempre la veo corriendo con más esfuerzo que las demás por su tipo de cuerpo, especialmente por esos pechos, aunque realmente la que tiene realmente pechonalidad es Clementine y Marjorine, aunque lo que es envidiable de ella, es su rostro que es muy lindo, con esas cejas pobladas estilo clásico que posee, sus labios vaya si fuera realmente heterosexual, solo me gustaria para pasar una noche sexual con ella. 

Marjorine es la que corre con más rapidez que el dúo de maniaticas, la observe, esta sin verme me empujo un poco mi cuerpo, aunque no le reclame, estoy inundado con mis pensamientos, mientras estoy caminando hacia la parada de autobuses.

Esa melodía empieza a reproducirse en mi móvil, que está conectado en bluethoot en mis auriculares inalambricos.

Apenas llegando a lo que es la cuadra de la parada, me detuve sin pensarlo, solo cerré mis ojos y alzando mi cabeza hacia el cielo.

Las peatones seguían caminando en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, los estudiantes en la parada de autobús, quede en silencio sin moverme.

Flash Back: Hace seis años antes: 15 de Junio a las 6 PM.

Se auto narra su flash back son su voz ronca y delicada que posee con un momento de epifanía en su interior de su mente.

Kimi Ga Iru Kara es una canción que escuche hace tantos años, cuando esa vez me declare hacia Ma, cuando tenía diez años, fue el momento que nunca había hecho esto. En esa edad sabía que las niñas no me gustaban, incluso no podía entenderlas, recuerdo ese momento en una noche, me había vestido lo más formal que pude. Era un terno de color azul oscuro, con una camisa bien brochada de color roja oscura, con una corbata de color negra, mi cabello como siempre esponjado y con sus picos característicos.

Es un atardecer de color naranja oscuro y con tonalidades azules violetas, estábamos cerca de un parque, nos estábamos subiendo en un lugar que es un techo que tiene una vista para ver el cielo infinito. Ma vestía con un chaleco universitario de color vino, con una camisa de color negro, con unos jeans sueltos, tiene sus converse de color rojo oscuro. En ese momento le tome sus hombros de sorpresa, aventé mi rostro hacia él para observar sus ojos, en ese instante le di un beso en los labios de manera lenta, entrelazándolos con los suyos, ese fue el momento más feliz en mis ocho años.

Me separe lentamente de sus labios, finalmente pude declararme a Masaya, empecé a temblar con tanta fuerza, Ma solo se cubrió sus labios por la vergüenza de ese momento. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Para mi este momento en esos instantes era como tomar tres jarras de café concentrado con demasiada azúcar. 

\- Me gustas mucho... desde el momento que empecé a conocerte mejor, cuando siempre has creído en mí... en realidad soy muy tímido para decirte esto... - Lo había dicho sin hacer tic ni mucho menos temblar. Me sudaba mis manos, cuando expresaba corporalmente mis sentimientos.

Ma solo se sonrojo tanto que este en una voz comprensiva y piadosa me dijo estas palabras.

\- Yo te adoro y te quiero, como es un amigo, como una persona en mi vida. Pero no como tu me quieres. Yo amo a otra persona que jamas va corresponderme. - En verdad lamento muchísimo, yo me iré a Tokyo mañana y no volveré a South Park por siempre. – Agacho su mirada hacia el otro lado. - No puedo negarte, que me robaste mi primer beso, no se que decirte ante esto. - prosigo con esas palabras.

También fue mi primer beso. - Pensé muy frustrado por lo que le había hecho. 

Mi yo en esa edad empezaba a tener un ataque de ansiedad, sintiéndome humillado, decidí correr hacia debajo de las escaleras, en eso Ma me había sostenido mi brazo, me intentaba de zafar de su presencia, me sentía humillado con el corazón hecho trizas. Estábamos bajando del lugar, estábamos en las escaleras de fierro, porque Ma se bajó más rápido que yo.

\- No te vayas, por favor, escúchame cantar esta canción. Te lo ruego... - Comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, al decirme esas palabras el amor que aún le tengo me hizo obedecerlo. 

Llegamos nuevamente terraza techo de ese edificio que habíamos subido. Ma camino hacia el centro de la Terraza. Yo solo observo cuando está a espaldas hacia a mi. Sus rizos con lo más hermoso que he visto, especialmente esos caireles que el viento los hacía volar hacia ese aire de verano.

Las flores que están en unas macetas, parecía que el viento las moviera hacia el. Esa rabia se está convirtiendo en unos horribles nervios, me mordida demasiado la uña del dedo gordo.

Cerró sus ojos, al voltearse hacia mi, tiene un micrófono de una bocina que dejó en el suelo. En ese momento escuche el instrumental de una canción, que me parece muy conocida, en un chasquido de dedos, sus labios y boca empezaron a emitir algo que jamás iba a olvidar ese momento.

"De repente dijiste: "Puedes llorar si quieres"

De alguna manera me hizo feliz, en lugar de lágrimas sonreí

Mis palabras son tan torpes que te lastiman

Pero no quiero que me dejes, quiero que te quedes siempre a mi lado"

Su voz cuando cantaba esas estrofas, empezaron a tranquilizarme ese sentimiento de frustración y vergüenza de lo que había hecho, el tono de su voz de tener once años, es impresionante el nivel de tono de voz que puede transmitir.

Yo solo quedé atónito en ese momento. Ma seguía cantando con más intensidad enfrente de mi.

"Un milagro creado a partir de las cosas que siempre he creído

Está conectado con el futuro

Siempre, siempre quiero que me cuides

Querido amigo"

En ese instante me di cuenta que esa canción es para mi. Aunque no me corresponde como hubiera querido, me demuestra de que me aprecia en verdad, mi corazón no soporta más esta sensación nueva que estoy sintiendo. apretaba mis manos en mi pecho con solo escuchar esas estrofas, aun continuaba con más sentimiento ante el instrumental con violin y piano.

"Dijiste al salir "Podrás hacerlo"

La soledad que sentí fue borrada con esas palabras

Estoy abriendo una puerta nueva, cualquiera se asustaría

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordarte y la fuerza fluyó a través de mí"

Mi alma se estaba rompiendo en trizas porque la persona, que amaba cuando tenia diez años, que me enamore perdidamente de él por un año. La canción no es en ingles, si no en japones, ese idioma que domina desde que era muy pequeño.

"No renunciaré a mis sentimientos

Si puedo hacer voz a todas estas palabras

Entonces el futuro se abrirá de par en par

Porque para siempre estás en mi corazón

Querido amigo"

Masaya comenzó a subir mas el timbre de su voz. Es impresionante como la melodía y su voz sincronicen de manera impresionante. 

"Juro que

No importa si paro o si me olvido

Seguiré avanzando

La luz está brillando cuando miro hacia el cielo

Hasta el día en que pueda verte de nuevo"

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a fluir en mis ojos, cristalizados en estos momentos, por la emoción que estoy sintiendo. Mis manos están cubriendo mi boca para evitar gritar como desquiciado.

"No renunciaré a mis sentimientos

Si puedo hacer voz a todas estas palabras

Entonces el futuro se abrirá de par en par

Deseos, los sueños que quiero hacer realidad

Los sentimientos que desearía poder contarte"

Esas letras se basan a mi, aunque cuando tienes diez años, no puedes digerir lo que estás sintiendo. La noche empezaba a caer y mi mente le daba igual si me regañan mis padres, Ma pese que es un varón, su timbre de voz es neutro esas estrofas, es lo que siempre sentiré por él, aunque para mi eran navajas en ese instante porque el se fue para siempre. 

Quiero disfrutar ese momento cuando pasaron seis años antes. Llegó a las últimas estrofas de la canción, solo comencé a llorar como desesperado en silencio. La luna llena adornaba el cielo con las estrellas, Ma cantó con tanta fuerza estas estrofas que sentí que pudo corresponderle por un cariño sincero.

"Un milagro creado a partir de las cosas que siempre he creído

Está conectado con el futuro

Siempre, siempre quiero que me cuides

Querido amigo"

" Querido amigo" Ma comienzo a llorar cuando termino esas palabras. Ma me sonrió con lágrimas a los ojos, extendió sus brazos hacia a mi, corrí hacia él para abalanzarme hacia él, lo envolví con mis brazos llorando de la maldita euforia y dolor que sentía. 

Es el recuerdo que mas atesoro en mi vida, me mantiene con positivismo en lo que es tener un primer amor.

Recupere el sentido, tenia que irme deprisa, porque me quede estático por seis minutos, la gente al mi alrededor se burla de mi, discretamente a espaldas de mi, me fui trotando hacia la parada no faltaba menos de diez minutos para llegar.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 

En ese instante llegue a la parada de autobuses. Una chica que se ve de diecisiete años, estaba mirando fijamente hacia la calle. Sus facciones no son de una americana, parece otro inmigrante Polaca que viene a nuestro pueblo.

Lo que me asombra esa su cabello entrenzado en dos trenzas, que es impresionante que este muy bien arreglada, con unas pasadores con unas flores naturales en resina, tiene un overol de falda, de color rosa magenta; con unas calcetas rosas pastel con unas botas de color blancas crema, bien voleadas pese el desgaste de segunda mano.

Llegué a sentarme a lado izquierdo para esperar, la chica ignoro mi presencia hablando polaco de manera desesperada, entre susurros con sus todos los dedos entrelazadas entre ellas.

Yo saco de mi mochila cuando me la puse en mi regazo y saco entre las cosas mi diario.

Se para un hombre es ridículo pero es que puedo desahogarme, no tengo muy buena relación con las personas no grupo sociales, pero se cómo cómprame por educación a la sociedad de forma formal.

La chica volteo silenciosamente hacía cuando escribía en mi diario con un polígrafo de color verde oscuro, en realidad mi letra ha mejorado muchísimo, porque hago caligrafía, desde que se fue Masaya, me regaló esto que es como tenerlo a mi lado escuchándome como siempre. Aunque Craig, es el me hace sentir tan miserable.

Espere por viente minutos y llegó el autobús, no me di cuenta que estaba el grupo de Sava, en eso me pongo nuevamente la mochila en mi espalda y me voy subiendo al gran autobús de la escuela, están todos los de primer año de preparatoria, nuestro primer día de clases.

Nos subimos como trienta personas. El grupo de Craig fue al automóvil de Token.

Yo recorro el corredor del autobús, para evitar tener contacto con las personas; se que se burlan de mi persona por ser retraído y mi sexualidad.

Me senté en el último lugar trasero del autobús, está el dúo demonios de mierda, pero estás chicas son las que convive Mizu, siempre en la primaria en ese tiempo. Muchos rumoran de manera repugnante de que son lesbianas y tienen una relación romántica entre ellas, para mí me es indiferente.

La chica Polaca se sentó a lado derecho, donde estoy sentado, realmente parece que no habla inglés de manera fluida, aunque ella parece más disgustada por estar en este país.

Estoy sumergido en mi escritura, que paso escribiendo en la tinta negra de mi diario, aunque lo que estoy escribiendo es realmente algo que descargo mis emociones, soy extremadamente introvertido con las personas, ni he tenido amigos desde que tengo uso de razón. Es patético ser así, pero mi vida prefiero estar solo para que no se vayan de mi vida. Quiero llorar, pero me horroriza que las personas se burlen de verme débil y frágil.

Masaya y yo seguimos muy en contacto en Whatsapp, aunque por mí mismo miedo nunca puedo aceptar una videollamada, porque si lo volviera ver como es ahora; me pondría a llorar como lo hice cuando él se fue de este pueblo. Recuerdo cuando fue el día que todo el pueblo despidió su familia; yo aún lo siento fresco ese recuerdo, me duele tanto que me estruja mi pecho, que siento un dolor en mi pecho, apretaba mi pecho para tratar de respirar, pero finalmente me calme cuando vi a las personas volteando su mirada hacia mí, vieron apretándole mi pecho por el inmenso dolor, temblaba por esa sensación.

\- ¡No puedes dejar de hablarnos! – Marjorine se va a su asiento, porque Erin está con un gesto de disgusto ante ella, porque no se apresuraba que se sentara, íbamos a llegar a la parte que tiene muchos baches en la carretera.

La polaca solo me observó de manera discreta, porque quería decirme algo, podía verlo en la gesticulación de sus labios, pero por su idioma rasposo en polaco, le aterraba comentármelo en mi cara. Ya estamos llegando al bosque de South Park, es decir que estábamos llegando hacia el campus.

Solo me recargue en el la pared del autobús, decidí cerrar los párpados, no he podido dormir días.

El paisaje que al autobús está yendo al instituto es el la parte del bosque del pueblo, lejos de aquel pueblo que está creciendo gracias a hacía la familia de los Seijino.

Es el apellido de Masaya y de Mizuru, su padre es fue maestro muy reconocido en Japón, incluso en South Park fue un gran maestro en sexto año, con una generación de jóvenes en ese tiempo, tres maestros y una maestra que eran egresados de la carrera de educación.

Ahora por ser varón en Japón, subió en un puesto que es superior en educación del Japón para el aprendizaje de inglés avanzado y en carreras humanitarias. Aunque su carácter con sus hijos es muy estricto e incluso recuerdo cuando Mizuru, se había peleado a Wendel de manera brutal, fue impresionante ese momento, pues yo estaba al lado del conflicto estaba parado en la muchedumbre, me era sorprendente como un niño más delgado que yo, en ese entonces Mizuru le daba dado una paliza por haber golpeado a su hermano gemelo.

Masaya trataba de detener a su hermano, con severas heridas en sus nudillos y literalmente tiene un labio roto, estaba furioso hasta decir que literalmente lo estaba pateando en el estómago.

Después, del conflicto estuvieron la dirección, junto con la directora verónica, el señor Seijino, con una mirada de furia le reclamó a base de gritos, sumamente molesto y en eso cuando le grito Mizuru, le dio el peor puñetazo de su vida. Masaya solo volteo su mirada con lágrimas, Erin estaba con su oreja en la puerta para escuchar la conversación y un montón de persona de cuarto grado.

Me quede profundamente dormido por haber cerrado los ojos. Sin haberme dado cuenta de las cosas. La polaca se me quedó viendo, cuando me había quedado dormido y sonrió de manera pelicular, cuando volteo su rostro hacia mí. En eso tomo una hoja de un cuaderno que tiene en el bolso de su overol, tiene un lápiz del n. 2 en el resorte del cuaderno, en eso comenzaba a dibujarme.

Sus trazos resultan ser precisos, me dibujaba de manera sencilla, especialmente es muy buena con los detalles de mi cabello rubio, incluso mi rostro que es ojeroso porque me ha costado dormir desde tantos días, mi pequeña nariz, mis rasgos que son masculinos que son ásperos, pero realmente no lo sé, estoy profundamente dormido y absorbido por mis recuerdos.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀

1 de septiembre: 7:00 AM

Ya habíamos llegado a la preparatoria de South Park. El autobús se detiene en el estacionamiento del edificio, todo el grupo bajaba de las escaleras del transporte; Íbamos caminado en filas lo que era el grupo de nuevo ingreso. En eso vemos lo que es una tablero con nuestros nombres, en la parte de arriba del papel cuadriculado tiene el número del salón de clases que estaremos asistiendo para este primer año.

Todos se aglomeraron para ver las listas quienes y con sus amigos de la infancia. Muchos lloraban por dolor, cuando los mandaban a otros salones separados, curiosamente me agache para ver qué grupo me tocaría en esta nueva etapa en mi vida escolar. Puse mi dedo bajándolo, para ver en qué salones me tocaba, aunque en eso observo a Craig Tucker, en ese instante se veía mas diferente de lo usual.

Su cabello negro y con ese brillo en la parte de arriba de su cabello, es interesante, viste con una camisa de color azul oscuro, con unos jeans de color negros, con unos converse de color azul rey, incluso está observando en que salón se quedó para cursar su primer año.

Can you keep a secret? Podía escuchar en los audífonos air pod, Katie debería estar en una preparatoria japonesa, pero en lo que escuche a base de conversaciones que escuche de gente que la aborrece, que tuvo un amorío con un universitario estando en la secundaria, aunque la verdad, ella trabaja en un restaurante en la centro comercial de South park, me refiero el nuevo que la gente adinerada como Token y ricos van a comer comidas lujosas, ella es como una mesera; ella tiene una blusa de tirantes, de color naranja, tiene un crop top de color blanco, es prohibido usar escote en el reglamento; la blusa que muestra su vientre que tiene un coqueto piercing, unos shorts cortos hacia sus piernas, con unos calcetines de arcoíris, con unos vans de tonalidad durazno desgastados, un choker que es de plástico color holograma brilloso, su cabello es rubio claro, es hasta su cuello, que tiene un corazón que tiene una cerradura.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Estaremos juntas en este grupo! – Lo digo en un tono de felicidad cuando vio su nombre y apellido, junto con sus seis amigas, incluyendo a Scarlette Malkinson, la que era la diabética con problemas de habla, había cambiado demasiado, además es la única, que tiene una relación estable con su novio.

Vi mi nombre en ese papel, parece que siempre estaré con ese grupo de chicas tan extrañas. Aunque les tengo un poco de respeto porque Masaya, ¡no debiera llamarlo de esta manera! amistosamente siempre quieren que se refieran a él como Ma.

En eso escuche el llanto de Clem de que Craig no estará en nuestro salón. Eso me estresa, demasiado oírla llorar de esa manera tan escandalosa, mi vida es demasiado tranquila que es perturbador para los demás.

La polaca estaba con los de segundo año, pero la maestra de nosotros, estaba hablando con ella, ella es mitad polaca y americana, ella puede hablar con mucha fluidez el idioma, ella no es como esas chicas tímidas, que se ven en cualquier película nefasta de adolescentes. Eso me hizo suspirar de alivio

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀

Caminamos hacia lo que es la banqueta de la preparatoria. En eso observe demasiadas personas caminando hacia sus salones y saliendo para hacer actividades afuera de clase.

Entre a la preparatoria, está lleno de casilleros recargados en las paredes de color rojo oscuro. Ahí vi que esta mi casillero, observe que mi casillero vecino tiene el nombre completo llamado: Anya Aleska Nowak. 

Entre a la preparatoria, está lleno de casilleros. En eso está la llave del casillero para abrirlo y guardar mi mochila, también sacar un cartapacio para escribir lo que será las asignaturas. 

A mí lado de mi casillero, está la chica polaca, aunque ella tiene una mochila hecha por si misma con mezclilla, ahí saco su gran cuaderno, una caja con material escolar para redactar dictados en la clase.

Estoy en la puerta del salón para entrar, tomó el picaporte con mi mano, en eso abro la puerta y entre escabulléndome de mis compañeros. 

En eso escucho la voz de la maestra de nuestro grupo. Que está enfrente de nosotros, yo me había sentado hasta el fondo del salón, en donde nadie se sienta porque no ven las anotaciones en un pizarrón, pero con mi experiencia siempre he sabido ver bien lejos, se leer la gesticulación facial porque es más fácil saber si son honestos contigo.

\- Buenos días, les voy a ser franca con ustedes. Aquí empezaran a saber que harán con sus vidas, aquí no es una guardería que los voy a cuidar con paga. Mi nombre es Lydia Gniewek, seré su maestra hasta que se gradúen. Mi apellido es Polaco, soy mitad polaca por mi padre y mi madre es británica, acabo de venir de Rumania hace tres años.

Erin solo puso su mano en su mejilla, sentada en el pupitre a lado de Kalina. Clem solo rascaba sus uñas con puntas de los dedos, sentada en frente del pizarrón. Marjorine está detrás de Erin, esta con su cabello trenzado de un lado, viste con una camisa de hombre holgada, que tiene un diseño de una flor de loto con kanjis verticales en el lado derecho. Con unos jeans de color magenta sueltos, tienen bolsillos en los pantalones grandes holgados en sus piernas. Con unos converse de color aqua, con unos brazaletes de plástico de colores, también de tela que tienen a Melody y Kurumi estampados.

La señorita Gniewek, hizo una pausa y prosiguió para presentar a otro estudiante.

\- Les vamos a presentar a una nueva estudiante. Ella viene desde la cuidad de Poznan en Polonia. – La señorita Gniewek, comenzó a hablar en polaco, voltea hacia cuando abrían la puerta de salón, entro la chica polaca que había visto en la mañana. – Escribe tu nombre y preséntate hacia tus compañeros. Por favor, intenta de presentarte en inglés, como tú puedas. – Ella toma un gis blanco, escribió su nombre completo. Su voz es dulce pero su acento es muy pronunciado, esta se presentó hacia todo el grupo.

\- Me llamo Anya Aleska. Solo llámeme Anya, tengo diecisiete años, a finales de este año cumplo los dieciocho años. Por mi muy nulo inglés, no pudieron aceptarme para tercer año de preparatoria. Es un placer de conocerlos. – Sonrió de manera amable hacia todos.

Erin se sonrojo demasiado con solo verla. Reacciono de manera agresiva cuando comento algo muy ofensivo a ella. Se levantó de su pupitre, en eso se acercó hacia ella, sosteniéndole su brazo, afectuosamente hacia ella. Kalina apretó su cien con sus dedos, dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre.

\- ¡Otra chingadera que es polaca! ¡Pero una preguntita para ti! – Anya se desconcertó cuando le hablo, de esa forma tan sarcásticamente y burlona por ser de otro país. Aunque en el más fondo de ella, se sentía extraña, como describirlo, como si se le gustara a primera vista.

\- Si. ¿Que se te ofrece? – Pregunto de manera que trataba de contener su malestar hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué religión eres? Es que en tu país hay muchos judíos, pues ya sabes de que ellos no son... pues... agradables. – Lo dijo de manera atrevida hacia ella. Kalina solo gruño en silencio porque sabía que iba enfurecerse más ante Erin.

\- No. Soy católica, disculpa me voy a buscar un pupitre. Gracias por tu amabilidad. – Se despide de Erin, sacudiendo su mano y haciendo una sonrisa lo más sincera posible.

Anya caminaba hacia las filas de los pupitres para obtener un asiento. Porque conociendo a Erin jamás le ayudaría a integrarse al grupo. En eso vio un pupitre vacío, esta se sentó, de lado de mi, esta se sentó en él, suspiro desconcertada.

Yo la ignore, por terror que se burlara de él, esta le dijo en un tono medio un gran favor, volteando hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Podrías enseñarme a hablar inglés? – Me pregunto en un tono muy inseguro por su acento, su ingles en su presentación es inentendible porque revolvía su polaco en algunas pequeñas palabras. 

\- Está bien. Te ayudare en todo lo que puedas, no soy muy sociable y no hablo mucho con las personas. – Sonreí muy ansioso hacia Anya. Mi voz se escuchaba inaudible, la verdad desde hace tantos años no hablaba con nadie de manera personal.

La profesora Gniewek comenzó a dictar como se iba manejar la evaluación de todo el año. Los que redactamos en ingles que es nuestra lengua, podíamos escribir con muchísima facilidad, aunque para Anya no puede escribir ni siquiera comprender el inglés. Esta solo agacho su cabeza por su horrible vergüenza, es muy complicado venir de otro país, no saber nada del idioma ajeno de su cultura.

La profesora Gniewek, con observar de lejos como la estudiante inmigrante polaca no estaba escribiendo. Comenzó traducir lo que estábamos dictando en un polaco soberbio y preciso. Lo sorprendente que vi de reojo, que escribía de manera rápida, en lo que estabadictando, me sorprende de que puede ser tan disciplinada.

Después de una ardua clase, con una profesora tan exigente, fuera una persona que tuviera que hablar polaco para que no decayera la autoestima de una alumna inmigrante, en realidad me asombra de que la profesora Gniewek, tuviera un gran amor a su origen polaco, le ayudara a una compatriota con alguien que es de origen de su padre.

Es hora del almuerzo, es el momento de salir del salón de clases, yo me levante para irme hacia la cafetería. Sava se acercó hacia mí y Anya de manera amable con nosotros.

Ella es la persona que no puedo soportarla. Porque ella me quito la oportunidad de obtener algo más con Ma, desde que éramos niños, pero tengo una habilidad de tratar con respecto a las personas que no soporto.

\- Anya y Tweek, ¿Quieren ir con nosotras a comer en nuestra mesa del grupo? – Sava nos sonrió de manera amable hacia nosotros.

Savannah Marsh, es su nombre completo, ella le llamamos Sava porque odiaba su nombre completo, veste con una blusa de manga de tres cuartos, de color café chocolate; con una falda cuadriculada estilo escocesa de color rojo con azul, esta tiene su cabello hasta sus rodillas, es el más largo de la escuela, uno de los más envidiados, porque se lo ha cuidado desde que tiene ocho años. Usa una boina de color azul con un pompón rojo, con unas medias de color negra, tiene unas botas de color negros.

\- Sí, está bien, iremos con ustedes. – Anya aceptó la invitación a comer en la cafetería. Yo respondí asintiendo hacia Sava.

En eso fuimos con el grupo de ellas. Estas seis son amigas desde, bueno Scarlette fue cuando estaban en cuatro grado. Marjorine fue amiga de ellas desde cuatro, aunque esta mas unidos con los gemelos, pero ella es una de las pocas tomboys que tiene una feminidad sensual, recuerdo cuando tenía diez años, siempre usaba esa ropa de niño holgada que Mizuru le regalaba cuando padecía su anorexia, por ese entonces, Marjorine siempre me insiste en la actualidad que este en el grupo de Sava.

Anya corrió a su casillero, para tomar su mochila, abrirla para sacar un gran tuperware, cerró su casillero, dejando su mochila, cerrando el zipper de su mochila. Erin solo observa en silencio, como está corriendo hacia el grupo. Es realmente malísima haciéndolo, parecía como si fuera de esas chicas súper adorables.

En eso cuando Anya llego hacia nosotros, cuando caminamos en el grupo, es de Craig es uno de que es el más diferente de todos. Es un grupo mixto, que la que más resalta de las chicas, es Clem que se define como la chica deportista en un grupo de boxeo femenil. Es irónico que Clem que es demasiado odiosa e insoportable alrededor del grupo, sea la que este en un deporte que se den golpes en su rosto.

La verdad me está dando un ataque de ansiedad, con ver el grupo de personas haciendo todo que sea amontonado, si tengo aun esos defectos, pero es horrible tener estos ataques, porque la gente piensa que estas llamando la atención. Por eso evito tener contacto con las personas, aunque parezca un engreído y muy amargado, la verdad soy muy introvertido, más que nada tengo timidez cuando estoy en grupos sociales grandes.

Craig volteo de manera indirecta hacia nosotros, mi corazón sentía esa emoción, pero aunque este perdidamente enamorado de él, de manera platónica, jamás va ser como fue cuando Ma, es diferente ese sentimiento porque nos conocemos, demasiado bien, en realidad cada noche sueño con ambos, de mareras demasiado sexuales, lo más heterosexual de un sueño húmedo fue con Erin, con una camisa transparente blanca húmeda, se veían los pezones de color café claro, aunque esta siempre silente en mis sueños. Con esas hermosas piernas, que hacen suspirar a cualquiera, con su vientre ligeramente abultado, esas curvas que resaltaban su cadera y esa gran cintura que se carga. Aunque es más efímero, Ma es realmente el hombre más hermoso de cuerpo. El desde niño, empezaba a verse más adulto, en esos sueños, siempre está desnudo, también Craig estaba desnudo, abrazándome los dos, de manera afectuosa, siempre el erotismo es algo que me fascina, especialmente en la erótica gay. 

\- Hey, imbécil nos estorbas. Por favor, apártate de mí vista – Craig musito cuando se aventó levemente cuando su grupo pasaba con nosotros, en el pasillo del corredor hacia la cafetería. 

Erin y Kalina se molestaron pero se contuvieron, porque Clem le dio una horrible paliza a ambas, por defender a Marjorine, ante un comentario muy cruel que hizo hacia sus sentimientos por Mizuru.

Craig esta profundamente enamorado de Mizuru. Mizuru es un chico que tiene facciones femeninas, pero esto no demerita de que tenga que ser gay. El es puede definirse como un bi sexual puro, aunque mas que nada esta con hombres, por el hecho de experimentar, le fascina ser sociable con todo lo que se rodea. 

\- Mizu me haces tantísima falta... ¿ Porque te fuiste de aquí hace seis años - Craig se lo dijo asi mismo muy bajo su voz grave.

Entramos en la cafetería buscando una mesa, bueno el grupo de Sava, Erin viste con una blusa de color rojo cereza con un gato blanco en el centro, con una falda estilo de tablones de color café oscuro, hasta sus rodillas, con unas medias de color piel con unos gatos en ellas, con unos converse de tipo alto, de color amarillo pastel, está caminaba de manera esquiva en los corredores, después de haber caminado en zig y zag, finalmente llegaron a su mesa con sillas perfectas.

Kalina tiene un overol verde limón, viste una blusa blanca de manga corta, sus vans son de color naranja fosforescente.

Llega de manera sorpresivamente apresurada scarlette. Viste con una blusa sin tirantes de color verde claro, con un cárdigan corto con manga corta.

Esta fue con el grupo para recoger sus almuerzos en el comedor. Anya sostuvo mi brazo, para invitarme de su lonche, es impresionante de que haya cocinado demasiado. Eran unos sandwiches de pan francés, que tienen de relleno alguna carne con vegetales. están partidos en cuadritos para dos personas.

Tome un trozo del sandwich, en eso me lo comí lentamente, para probarlo especialmente ese relleno que tiene dentro. Mi reacción es de sorpresa, quedé muy contento de comer una comida muy casera. Pues termine comiendome ese sandwich, tome unos tres o cuatro.

\- Yo te pagare con dinero y te hare lonches para el almuerzo, por enseñarme ingles, solo esperame en este mes que viene. - Anya lo dijo sonriendo, se sentó en el asiento de la mesa, Tweek hace lo mismo aunque este solo está comiendo con demasiada emoción. 

Marjorine sonrió de manera discreta con verlos juntos. En eso escucho en su móvil , una notificación de whatsapp de Mizuru, era un mensaje de el, en que decía esto con una forma muy desgarradora. Se veía en la imagen de las notificaciones de la pantalla de bloqueo.

Mizu

Emiko ha terminado conmigo. Desde que ella se graduó de la preparatoria, por favor, no se los días a Erin y Kalina, te lo suplico, lo que menos quiero es liderarlas ahorita. 

Desbloquear la pantalla de su móvil, en eso ve ese mensaje para escribirle un mensaje de consuelo.

Marjorine 

Todo estará bien. Tómalo como una experiencia, ella era dos años mayor que tu, no estes triste por una persona como es ella. 

Lo prometo, ellas no van a saber nada de lo que paso con tu ex novia.

Marjorine de inmediato se guarda su móvil, en su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón holgado. Esta es su turno para ir por su almuerzo, Erin le empujaba para que se apurara, en eso que todos tomaban los almuerzos en las charolas que se llevaban para su mesa del grupo.

Clem es la que viste de manera deportiva, siempre con esos tank ups deportivos, con unos leggins pegados a sus fornidas piernas, tiene unos tenis nike de color negros con magenta, con una cola de raya en curva, el mechón derecho está en su rostro, le da ese toque seductor, Clem representa una chica que tiene un carácter sensible, pero tiene una tenacidad que ayuda a estabilizar el grupo que está unida desde la primaria.

Todas finalmente se sentaron a comer sus alimentos, yo solo tome mi diario y comencé a escribir en la mesa. Imagine que estoy solo para dejar fluir mis ideas, escribiendo lo que siento describo lo que hay en mi alrededor.

Porque estás aquí en este mundo me reconforta. Me gustaria saber si estuvieras aun aquí. 

Suspiro de manera nostálgica, comenzaron unas lágrimas derramadas, en eso habia escrito tu nombre. A la persona que estoy perdidamente enamorado ahora.

"Craig Tucker" 

Las lágrimas se derraman mojando la hoja del diario.

Lamento lo corto que ha sido el primer capítulo, no he tenido realmente inspiración para actualizar mis obras. Espero que les guste, en verdad lamento tantísimo de haberlo narrado así, estoy más acostumbrada en tercera persona en cuanto la narrativa.

Los títulos de los capítulos es basado en cada melodía, en momentos que son importantes en todos los personajes. Anímicamente no he sentido muy bien para poder redactar más como lo hice en mi one shot de Creek, el de Kyman que es uno de los más ambiciosos que he hecho, este siempre quise hacer uno de Creek, pero es muy diferente a lo que es común.


	3. 𝟚 . 𝔽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como una amistad con una extranjera, comienza a empatizar nuestro Tweek para socializar un poco más. Darse cuenta de que tiene todos los lujos, comparación de su nueva compañera. Cosas cotidianas en la vida.
> 
> En realidad es un momento muy complicado para Tweek, comenzando a abrirse lentamente con las personas. También, con el retorno de los gemelos Seijino a South Park, por una situación muy seria de Masaya. La vida es un momento de crecer y madurar sin pensar en tus acciones.
> 
> Es el momento de poder florecer emocionalmente seguir con la vida que nos otorgaron al nacer.

_**Sábado 2 de septiembre: 2 AM** _

Tweek estaba en su computadora de escritorio, tiene dos monitores con su teclado, con dos pantallas plasma que observaba para ver de mejor forma lo que hacía de sus actividades en sus redes sociales.

Tlecaba de manera rápida cuando se trataba de responder a comentarios en su página web propia, es decir escribía por el teclado de su computadora. Tweek es activo en redes sobre críticas a juegos independientes de rol playing en fantasía o un genero parecido. También en los dungeon crawler, o cualquier juego que de preferencia fuera independiente y que tenga una narrativa llamativa.

Suspiro con solo leer los comentarios de los trolls, algunos haters, en realidad solo seguía escribiendo lo que le apareció el juego que había jugado por un programador independiente. 

La luz de la pantalla iluminaba su gran habitación, llena de posters de final fantasy, Chrono Trigger y tales of mana, unos postes de gatos con tazas de café, es una serie de netflix que es un digno sucesor de Bojack Horseman, pero más crudo en cuanto el protagonista, que es un gato amargado empedernido, le fascina el protagonista gatuno.

\- Ahora tengo que ayudar a una polaca... pero esta chica parece que detesta vivir en este país, siempre tengo algo que la gente se me acerca. Anya es un nombre muy lindo en su forma. - Suspiro apretando su barbilla con su mano, observando discord para hacer el gameplay de otro juego. 

Tomo en su escritorio de su computadora, su móvil es un samsung de color violeta oscuro, únicamente Ma sabia cual es el color favorito de Tweek. Al tocar su móvil, ve su pantalla de bloqueo, en la fotografía es Ma en su ceremonia de entrada a la preparatoria. Su uniforme es un terno escolar de color negro azulado oscuro, con el logotipo bordado de la preparatoria "Seiden Nishikan" .

usaba una corbata de color rojo vino, tiene una playera formal blanca, unos pantalones del mismo juego que el terno. De lado estaba una madera con un papel, que decía en los kanjis: Ceremonia de Ingreso. 

El paisaje de la foto es el edificio de la preparatoria y los árboles de cerezo cayendo sus pétalos, en el aire flotaban como pequeñas mariposas, caían al suelo del recinto.

Ma siempre con esa sonrisa tan cálida. Apretando los lados de su móvil, con su mano izquierda.

\- Si estuvieras aquí, no me sentiría tan solo. Craig... eres lo que más amo de manera desenfrenada. Ma tengo tantas de verte, de acariciarte como si fuera un desenfrenado... - lo dijo en un tono de desesperación.

Ante abre otra pestaña de google chrome, busco en el buscador de navegador google, contenido pornografico gay, en esas noches necesitaba un gran desahogo consigo mismo. Tweek es una persona que puede decirse... 

Tweek vio en un instante en un link, un hentai hetero, que solo vio la portada de la novela visual, que está basado en el hentai, eran unas chicas sentadas en una roca, con un detalle asombroso en el dibujo. Reconocía el nombre del título. 

Esbozo una sonrisa amarga en su comisura de sus labios.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 

_**Flash back: Hace ocho años antes: 12 de diciembre 10 PM.** _

_Es una pijamada en el cuatro de Ma, cuando éramos niños, en ese tiempo había aceptado siempre ir a esto de las_ _pijamadas_ _. Erin y Kalina estaban muriéndose de la vergüenza._

_Mizuru es el gemelo menor de Ma, aunque su diferencia, se parecía mas a su padre, por sus facciones y el color de sus ojos, pero como son gemelos, es muy menor sus diferencias faciales. Pero su complexión es muy parecida, aunque Ma es mas grueso que el, ligeramente, usualmente se cambiaban de ropa, para que uno no viniera a clases, o para hacer alguna travesura._

_\- ¡Mira Tweek y Ma! - Mizuru apuntaba en su monitor, estaba viendo una escena del hentai, donde dos chicas, le_ _lamían_ _su parte íntima._

_\- ¡AHHH!_ \- Tweek está horrorizado ante la escena, se cubría sus ojos por su vergüenza extrema. Ma se le abrieron tantísimo los ojos, que sintió nuevamente esa sensación incomoda en su parte baja.

\- _¡Mizu! ¡Me rompes mis ovarios, pinche mierda!_ \- Cubriéndose los ojos, con un sonrojo tan rojo evidente que estaba sudando por los nervios.

\- _Mizu, estamos muy chicos para ver este tipo de caricatura._ \- Mencionó Kalina estando evadiendo el contenido visual en el monitor. Mizu sonrió de manera picara hacia su pelirroja mejor amiga, es evidente que como eran niñas, 

\- _Es anime hentai,_ _creeme_ _yo tuve que comprarme la visual novel, por el amazon japan, que fue bien cabron conseguirlo, aunque lo bello de estos dos es la trama. Aunque detesto el_ _vanilia_ _, prefiero uno que tenga una trama bien hardcore, especialmente ese como Bible Black o el favorito de mi papa, "Euphoria". Aunque el que tiene mejor trama es uno llamado " Shitai o Arau", que desgracia que la adaptación hentai es la peor chingadera que he visto._

\- Mizuru... siempre es lo mismo contigo. Papá va golpearte en la cara, ya lo conoces. - Ma lo observó muy molesto, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho -

Me cuesta recordar esa escena. Sin soltar unas gotas de mi frente, en eso decidí seguir haciendo lo que siempre estoy haciendo. Estar en el ordenador hasta quedarme dormido en el escritorio.

_**Domingo 3 de septiembre: 3:00 PM Tokyo,** _ _**japon** _ _**.** _

\- Volver a South Park... en Colorado... - Ma solo expresó esto con una mirada de vergüenza hacia su padre. Es una situación en que jamás Ma pudiera haberse involucrado, más por el puesto de su padre. 

Estaban un cementerio japonés, en donde está en una tumba que está descansando en paz, en unos kanjis del nombre y apellido: ** _Nadeshiko_** ** _Himeya_** ** _._**

\- Aunque el novio de tu amiga, Himeya fue el que tuvo que echarse toda la culpa para que no fueras a la cárcel, es sorprendentemente que ese tipo te estime de esta forma. Ma, se que lo hiciste por rabia ante la muerte de ella, pero ya esa chica hubiera muerto de todas formas. - Sostuvo sus manos a los hombros de su hijo. Ma solo lloraba en silencio, su madre lo abrazó por la espalda acurrucando, estrechándole sus brazos con dulzura. 

Es una tarde gris, ha pasado un año desde que Nadeshiko Himeya fue brutalmente asesinada y violada por Takeru. Hisui con brutalidad, obviamente Ma había participado en la matanza de Takeru por una rabia que había reprimido desde muy pequeño. Nadeshiko fue la mejor amiga de Ma, cuando estuvo en quinto año en la primaria. Dejaron de comunicarse, al graduarse cuando Nadeshiko se fue a Okinawa para vivir ahí, hasta su reencuentro en la preparatoria.

Aunque para Ma recordar ese año, le dolía como si le arrancaran el corazón en un arrebato con las manos desnudas. En eso llegaron dos chicas, que tienen el uniforme femenino de una secundaria, en que Ma asistía cuando fue hace dos años. Una de ellas de cabello color chocolate oscuro, en un descuido de Ma, que sus padres se estaban yendo, esta le apretó su brazo, con su mano izquierda. Su cabello tiene dos lazos de color violeta, viste un uniforme estilo marinero de color blanco, con un moño de color azul oscuro, la falda está sus rodillas, unas calcetas largas blanca, con zapatos de color café oscuro de cuero.

\- Seijino-Senapi. Es que lo vimos por casualidad, estamos aquí porque la Shirosaki- Sensei nos dijo que debíamos dibujar el entorno del cementerio, ya antes de eso te observamos en esta tumba, Sachi te vio y como no le creí, hasta vi tu cabello rizado con caireles, me da muchisimo gusto de verte. - Sonrió volteando enfrente de él.

\- Izayoi- San. No deberías llamarme Seijino- Senpai, yo me gradué de la secundaria hace un año. Tengo que irme, disculpame, espero encontrarme contigo. - Sonrió hacia Izayoi

Esta en silencio se despidió hacia Ma, de manera cortés, sonriendo de manera melancólica hacia el.

Sachi mira de reojo a Ma de manera despectiva, es una chica de cabello muy corto, su color de cabello es ámbar anaranjado; con un pasador con una luna y estrella entrelazadas, de color azul fuerte. Es más alta que Izayoi, aunque más desarrollada que ella. Izayoi es su apellido, aunque está más acostumbrada de usar su apellido que su nombre verdadero.

Amai Izayoi. Una chica que está en el club de Kyudo ( Arquería japonesa), es extremadamente dulce como da el honor de su nombre, pero eso no le garantiza tener amigos. Sachi es la única amiga que ha tenido desde la primaria. 

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 

_**Sábado 2 de septiembre: 12 PM, en la casa de Tweek.** _

En el hogar de Tweek, estaba su madre en la casa para no dejar solo a su hijo. En eso cocinaba un pedido para llevar que eran unos cupcakes de sabor vainilla y fresa. En una cocina que es de color blanco y con diseño moderno en todo su equipo, tiene una mesa barra que está con un fregadero de platos. Con algunos frascos que tienen cosas de ingredientes en cocina. Tweek estando aún en su habitación, se quedó dormido en su cama, porque durmió muy tarde, por los trabajos del fin de semana. está dormido en posición fetal, sin taparse el cuerpo, solo quedo dormido como si fuera un felino en la cama de su dueño. 

En eso en la sala se escuchó el teléfono de casa. La señora Tweak fue con apuro, para contestar el teléfono en un tono formal e educado. Sostuvo el teléfono, con sus alargadas manos, poniendo el auricular en su oído. Se sorprendía en que le hablaran por medio de un teléfono fijo.

\- Habla a la casa de los Tweak. ¿Que se le ofrece? - Su voz suena amable de manera robótica ante la persona.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Usted es la señora Evelyn Tweak? - Pregunto lo mejor posible su inglés, eso le falló demasiado. apretaba sus manos, en el auricular de un teléfono público, es uno clásico con paga de monedas, que está afuera del vecindario, Anya le daba vueltas con su dedo el elástico del auricular del teléfono público, Anya en un tono más seguro, preguntó hacia Evelyn. - Soy Anya Aleska Nowak, ¿Estará Tweek? - Se escuchaba el ruido ambiental del barrio de Anya. 

Se observaba los niños jugando con las banquetas, mientras en eso estaban cinco niños, una adolescente de trece años, un niño de once años corriendo en la calle del vecindario, unos mellizos que son una niña y un niño que estaban sentados en la banqueta, jugando con sus manos, haciendo un juego que les habían enseñado los niños canadienses.

La adolescente estaba cargando un hermoso bebe, un año de vida, tiene un rostro muy hermoso, de ojos verdes grises, con el cabello castaño muy claro. con una camisa blanca, un babero de color azul con un osito estampado. Un pantalón de tela que usaba el bebé, con unos tenis de color azul celeste.

\- Iré a su casa, su hijo me iba enseñar inglés básico. Pero llevare a mis hermanos, porque mis padres dejaron solos a mis hermanos menores. Ya iré para allá. Aunque me tardare porque vivo retirado del pueblo, muchas gracias, señora Tweak. La dirección me proporcionó su número telefónico fijo. Sí, es lo que si me llegara a preguntar. – Anya colgó con lentitud en el teléfono público.

\- Tenemos que irnos, para la casa de Tweek, será un largo camino por llegar, ¡tengo al menos las galletas que cocine en la mañana!- sostenía un tupperware con unas galletas.

\- Anya, y ¿dónde vive Tweek?, el chico que siempre mencionas a nuestras abuelas, desde que lo conociste ayer.

Respondió asintiendo molesta por su imprudente comentario. Monika es la adolescente cargando al pequeño Aleksy, Edek es el niño extrovertido y juguetón que sigue a su hermana mayor, cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses en el pueblo. Teisa que es la mesilla mayor, Jarek es el más apegado con Anya, siguiéndola para seguir su paso al caminar en la banqueta.

\- Insisto ese chico te gusta y mucho.

Se rió sarcásticamente con su hermana. Le da un golpe en su cabeza para desquitarse con ella, sin importar lo que hicieran ellas muestran su cariño, es más Anya es literalmente su madre, porque su madre la tuvo ella a los catorce años, su padre biológico jamás se hizo responsable de ella y su madre, creo que ni sabía de qué estaba preñada su madre.

El padre que para ella es su papa, es el esposo de su madre. Un hombre que es de Moldavia, que su familia es de ese país europeo en la desdicha y miseria.

Erin solo caminaba junto con su padre, este siempre vestido demasiado atrevido, ese toque coqueto que siempre ha tenido, curiosamente por ser hombre cuida a su hija, porque la que fue su madre biológica le dejó su producto de un descuido de ambos. No se sabe mucho del pasado de Erin; Pero evita hablar al respecto de ese doloroso tema en cuestión.

En ese momento, Ayna camino sin darse cuenta que Erin volteo su cabeza para ver su hermoso rostro, su cabello con sus trenzas, se movían el viento junto con sus mechones de su cabello en su frente, el pasador de la derecha, se veía hermosa la flor dentro de la resina, que es de color violeta claro, es una margarita, que atesora esos pasadores de color durazno.

South Park ha crecido demasiado que poco a poco parece una ciudad mediana. Aunque no se le quita lo sureño que siempre lo ha caracterizado, para los polacos son los que están trabajando en el pueblo, los canadienses como tienen carreras universitarias, tienen documentos pueden tener mejor trabajo que los polacos.

Estos eran de trabajos, siempre de intendencia, vendedores en mercados exteriores, cualquier empleo que no exigía sus pasaportes.

\- Hermana, siempre me pregunto ¿porque te dejas crecer ese cabello tan largo? – Monika tomó con sus dedos, los mechones de su trenza derecha.

\- Una promesa que le hice al señor Koike. Esa persona es la que me convirtió lo que soy yo misma.

Lo expresó en un tono melancólico, apretando su labio inferior, Monika solo chasqueo su lengua dentro de su boca. Los hermanos más pequeños, llegaron hacia ellas, había llegado el autobús, cuando caminaban unas cinco cuadras de la parada. Paro de inmediato el autobús para subir a las cinco personas, en eso llegaron a sentarse en las primeras filas de los asientos.

Craig estando en el autobús al mismo tiempo, observo a la chica de manera indirecta y silenciosa, solo resoplo de inconformidad cuando vio a sus pequeños hermanos.

El pasaje de South Park se volvía más moderno, con tiendas orgánicas, observando sus compatriotas polacos ayudando a construir esos lugares; todos los polacos odian estados unidos por motivos muy evidentes, pero por sus hijos harían todo para que pudieran tener al menos la preparatoria.

Monika tiene una pañalera para poder tener aseado a su hermano menor. Los mesillos jugaban entre ellos, riéndose de manera ruidosa, Edek está sentado a lado derecho en la segunda fila de los asientos, observa los edificios de la calle principal del centro del pueblo.

\- Lo único que me gusta del país de estados unidos, simplemente comenzar la amistad con alguien que me mostro gentileza.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cerrando sus parpados lentamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Cuando el autobús para subir más personas, unos canadienses que eran gemelos, se sonrojaron al verla sonreír a Anya de esa manera, estaban murmurando sonrojados por la belleza de esa chica joven.

Escucho una afirmación muy fuerte a lado de ella en su izquierda.

\- ¡Tweek Tweak! – Exclamó de manera sarcástica resolviendo el acertijo dejo su hermana en esas palabras.

Esta se molestó demasiado ante su afirmación tan burlesca. Monika solo se carcajeo hacia su hermana mayor, Monika agradece de que Tweek haya llegado su vida, le dio un motivo para ser feliz, eso que solo conoció desde ayer, pero esto provoco que Monika y sus hermanos la abrazaran con más fuerza. Regreso ayer de su primer día de clases, sonriendo con lágrimas derramando su rostro de una euforia, hace diez años que nunca había vuelto a ser luminosa, finalmente pudo ser ella misma desde que murió ese japonés que siempre visitaba en Poznan, en un barrio cercano de clase media.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 

**_Sábado 2 de septiembre: 2 PM, en el vecindario de South Park._ **

Finalmente después de haber bajado, del gran autobús de pasajeros, caminaron hacia el área de los vecindarios de South Park. Aleksy se quedó dormido en los brazos de Monika, todo el grupo de los Nowak, caminaban de manera rápida para llegar a la casa de Tweek. En su espalda de Monika tiene una cangurera en donde hacen una pausa.

Anya tomo al bebe profundamente dormido, Anya tomó el pequeño para acomodarlo y ponerlo en su cangurera de manera delicada, poniéndole sus cinturones de seguridad para que no se caiga en la cangurera.

En eso ya terminar a acomodarlo, estas caminaron el vecindario que quedaba cerca la casa de las chicas. Especialmente donde salía Kalina con su hermano once años, Ike Broflosvski que salían bajando las escaleras de concreto, el niño se quedó deslumbrado por Monika, por su hermoso cabello chocolate claro, con un pasador de una rosa plástico de color rosa pastel, a media cola sujetada con una liga de color negra, cubierta por el pasador.

Kalina empujaba con fuerza a su hermano para que pudieran irse al automóvil de su padre. Bajaron de inmediato, se habían ido de su vista, Ike solo suspiro frustrado ante la actitud de su hermana.

Los Marsh estaban conduciendo en la calle, junto con Sava, su abuela Miriam, estaban sus padres peleando como de costumbre. Ellos siguieron su camino, también los hermanos Nowak, estaban caminando y después de unos treinta minutos, pudieron llegar a la casa de Tweek.

Esta sube hacia las escaleras de concreto, demasiado nerviosismo por la incomodidad si se equivoque de casa, toca el timbre de manera ansiosa.

Tweek había despertado hace dos horas, termino de haber desayunado un delicioso pan tostado con miel. Especialmente escucho que tocaban su puerta, Tweek está sentado en un sofá individual clásico, deja el café en su porta vasos en la mesa de estar. Va hacia el corredor de la entrada de la puerta en su casa.

Abre la puerta principal de manera apresurada, se sorprende como Anya estaba enfrente de él. Especialmente estaba ella con sus hermanos menores.

—Pasen, ustedes son bienvenidos y me alegra tanto de verte Anya. — Lo dijo tímidamente hacia ella, los niños entraron de manera impulsiva hacia la casa.

— Gracias por recibirme... discúlpame no sé expresarme más.

En esas últimas palabras hablaba en polaco, Tweek solo sonrió con verla rozando sus huellas digitales en sus dedos. Estos fueron para subir las escaleras, que llegaron al vestíbulo del segundo piso, en eso están en la puerta del cuarto del chico. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto; es un cuarto de color verde olivo, con sus posters de sus rpg favoritos, con sus gabinetes de su habitación, también tiene su escritorio su computadora de escritorio.

— Wow. Este cuarto es el tamaño del cuarto vive mi familia.

La cama de Tweek está ordenada con sus almohadas, con la repisa de su cama de color cobre café, el piso alfombrado de color morado fuerte, sin duda es un cuarto muy bien cuidado. En oír lo que había dicho Anya, trago profundamente saliva, no sabía de qué ella sufriera pobreza creo que hasta más que la misma Katie.

─ Lo siento, si te he hecho sentir mal. ─ Tweek lo dijo en un tono muy avergonzado ante el comentario de ella.

─ No me molesta. Al contrario, nosotros los europeos, estamos acostumbrados a vivir así. Con que tengamos un lugar en donde vivir y tener pan en nuestra mesa, mi familia estamos felices de tenemos.

Anya sostuvo su hombro en forma amistosa. Tweek miró en silencio a esa chica, en eso sus hermanos llegaron de manera respetuosa a la habitación con platos de comida, especialmente de ese delicioso pan casero receta familiar de la madre de Tweek. Monika le entregó a Tweek lo que eran las galletas que cocino Anya en la mañana.

─Tweek. Esas galletas son típicas de mi país. ─ Anya lo dijo en un tono muy avergonzado ante el comentario de él.

─ Oh, muchísimas gracias.

Tweek sostuvo el tupperware, para dejarlo a lado de otro anaquel de su habitación, antes de eso llegaron los mellizos con una charola con unos platos planos pequeños, una tetera grande de porcelana, una azucarera están para ponerlos en una mesa pequeña en su piso.

En eso Tweek tomó el tupperware para poner las galletas en el gran plato que los mellizos dejaron en la pequeña mesa. Eran hechas de manera casera e incluso rústicas espolvoreadas con azúcar granulada. En forma circular con adornos florales impresos en la masa.

Anya tomo su mochila artesanal, esta tiene los libros de sus materias de su anterior preparatoria abierta en polaco, que fue cerrada desde que demolieron su barro en Poznan.

─ Aquí está la información de lo último trabajo, Para que complementes, lo que es el proyecto de la maestra, abajo del libro de literatura inglesa, es un cuaderno que tiene su traducción en inglés. Para que me ayudes a entenderlo, especialmente las lecturas.

Asintió cuando escucho a Anya, apuntando el cuaderno debajo del gran libro de literatura inglesa en polaco.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 

_**Sábado 2 septiembre: 4 PM, en la casa de Erin.**_

Erin está en la sala viendo televisión, con suma indiferencia, en su lado derecho esta Hans. Solo le cambiaba al amazon prime, Hans es un albino de piel muy blanca, con su cabello muy largo que siempre oculta por su grande sombrero.

Sus ojos son violetas rojizos, desde que tenía nueve años para pronto cumplir diez, fue en un viaje a Santa bárbara que fue con todos sus amigos, cuando Kalina ocho años en un restaurante mexicano en esa cuidad costera.

Hans es uno de los chicos, más fascinantes por su belleza albina, especialmente su piel tan blanca como la misma nieve de invierno. En eso siempre ha tenido una relación muy profunda, especialmente Erin lo ve como si fuera su hermano de sangre.

Hans la ve de diferente forma, porque sabe que nunca le correspondería el cariño que le tiene. Es doloroso, pero como es un hermano de acogida, sabe que a los dieciocho años se ira de la familia Cartman, aunque tenga la adopción de Liam Cartman, Hans es extremadamente independiente y sabe cómo vivir por si mismo.

─ Erin, ¿no va a venir Marjorine? ─ Pregunto de manera inmediata, mientras se levanta para ir a la cocina, para sacar en el horno lo que era la comida. Hans es un gran cocinero, especialmente le encantaba cocinar lo que eran filetes con papas horneadas.

Marjorine está en el pórtico de la casa de Erin, subió las escaleras de concreto para tocar el timbre, jugando con sus dedos, de manera eufórica.

Bufeo Erin cuando se tuvo que levantar para abrirle la puerta, de manera brusca, en eso Marjorine le mostro su móvil que es un huawei pro 13, le mostro con un screen shot, le mostro con un screen shot, en el chat de ella, Mizuru anunciaba su regreso en un mes y medio. 

─ Después, de seis años... Mizu es un pendejo de no hablarnos tan seguido ─ Se quitaba las lágrimas en sus párpados, de manera agresiva, sonriendo con una inmensa nostalgia con solo ver ese screen shot. Marjorine estaban en el corredor que da para salir de la puerta. 

─ ¡Erin y Marge! Ya les serví su comida en sus platos, ya pasen, ¡porque se les enfría!

Estas corrieron hacia el comedor, observaron los platos de comida, eran dos filetes con unas papas horneadas a lado derecho, con una deliciosa ensalada con pasas y almendras.

Erin emocionada no por la deliciosa comida, si no porque su mejor amigo de la infancia, vendrá en un mes y medio a South park a vivir definitivamente. Esta comenzaba a tomar sus cubiertos, para cortar sus filetes, con su tenedor, clavo la carne para comenzar a comer.

Marjorine sonrió con esa maravillosa noticia. Mizuru para la percepción de Marjorine es el catalizador, del dúo disparejo de chicas que conoció en su vida.

Marjorine conoce a Mizuru desde que era una recién nacida, este tenía casi dos años, siempre han estado juntos, aunque estaba Ma, pero Ma no era muy apegado con Marjorine, pero para esta chica representan sus hermanos mayores.

La vida es como un libro, que en el cual siempre has de escribir lo que es tu futuro. Los gemelos Seijino son unas plumas que le dan esas palabras que necesitaban en la narración de aquel libro. Masaya resulte ser soso por su personalidad, pero con Katie y Sava eran el trio de mejores amigos de toda su vida; Mizuru que parecía un hijo de la más mierdas, es el más determinado en defender a toda costa sus mejores amigas.

Hans con verla comer tan emocionada a Erin, sospecha lo que ya sabía, aunque traga saliva silenciosamente, sonriendo de la manera más forzada, cuando tiene su mano en su mejilla izquierda.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 

**_Sábado 2 septiembre: 8 PM, en el cuarto de Erin._ **

Erin y Marjorine hacen pijamadas en sus respectivas casas. Le tocaba hacer una en la casa de Erin, Marjorine, tiene una camiseta de hombre de color celeste, con un logotipo de una lata de cerveza, que era de sabor cereza con coco, es un producto japonés, es un regalo que le hizo Mizuru, con unos shorts largos que le llegaban a sus rodillas. Su cabello está recogido con una liga de color celeste, en forma de cebolla, apoyándose del asiento de su escritorio, recargándose en el mismo, aunque su pose es como se sentara su hermano de acogida.

Marjorine masticaba una pop tart de chocolate casera, que cocino Erin para comer para verse una película de culto, veían en la televisión plana al fondo de su cuarto. Erin tiene su clásica pijama de gatitos, con el mismo juego de pantalón, estaba mirando su móvil, especialmente las redes sociales de Mizuru; En que siempre parece con muchas personas, especialmente con una chica de su edad, de un corte singular, que es corto hasta su cabeza, su lado derecho esta hacia su cuello, con un broche dorado de una estrella y luna.

El paisaje es un Starbucks en Japón, que están en un grupo de chicos, aunque el uniforme de Mizuru es distinto de su acompañante chica, el de Mizuru es una escuela pública, mientras los otros chicos son de diferentes escuelas de preparatoria.

─ Tssk. ¡Esa chica encimosa! Mizu no se cómo puede soportarla, si nosotras le hacemos eso, nos terminaría golpeando.

Erin apretó sus dientes, cuando ve una foto donde la chica se aventó por su espalda, con sus dedos de la mano, hace el símbolo de la paz, está editada la foto con corazones y kanjis con cosas que son muy melosas para el gusto de nuestra castaña.

─ Rumiko, simplemente es así, además es una school idol. Yo la conocí, cuando fui a Tokyo en el verano. Aunque esta suele ser demasiado exagerada en cuanto sus expresiones. ─ Rio de manera burlona, Marjorine, Erin solo le tiro un libro, aunque por sus buenos reflejos, atrapo su libro.

─ ¡Me rompes mis ovarios, Marjorine! – Cruzo sus brazos. Mientras se aventó en el borde de su cama.

Se comenzaban a oír ruido en el siguiente cuarto de su hermano de acogida. Erin solo resoplo del coraje de lidiar con sus parejas sexuales teniendo sexo en su habitación; Marjorine encogido sus hombros por la situación.

Dos góticas que siempre se visten con sus características ropas que usan desde el quinto año.

Michelle abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, vestía con un traje gótico de hombre, pero es una chica de aspecto rudo, aunque sus facciones de su rostro la delatan de ser una fémina. Petra es una chica un año menor que ellos, pero por su inteligencia la adelantaron de grado. Esta tiene sus zapatos de color violeta fosforescente, con su clásica ropa negra, con su collar con un refractario que Hans le había regalado, cuando cumplió once años, hace seis años, muchos dicen que tiene una relación lésbica con Michelle, pero eso lo ignoran las chicas. 

Hendrick está en el vestíbulo y de manera inconsciente entra con las dos chicas. Es el hombre con barba pese a su edad, pero seguía siendo gordo, aunque en estos tiempos es el más irresistible de las chicas de grupos mayores en la preparatoria.

Un gato de seis años salto hacia la ventana, estaba trepado en el gran árbol del patio de Erin. Se llama Chatrán, a memoria del personaje de la película las aventuras Chatrán. Erin y Mizuru lloraban como si muriera alguien muy allegado a ellos. Marjorine ve muy seguido la película, Sava se le origino su preocupación por los animales, Katie es la que recuerda con nostalgia esa película. 

Chatrán se acercó hacia Erin, que este le acariciaba sus piernas, con su cabeza y cuerpo. Erin le acaricia su cabeza con delicadeza, desdeque volvió a rencontrarse con Mizuru, aun puñetazo en su cara porque vio como le pegaba a su gata Mr Kitty.

Erin, después de ese golpe que le rompió su nariz, empezó a tratar con mejor manera a su gata Mr Kitty. En ello Mizuru le regalo un hermoso gatito atigrado naranja,que tiene cuatro meses hace seis años antes, como regalo de su cumpleaños decimo. Erin es el gato que más consiente y apacha, aunque Mr Kitty murió por avanzada edad, incluso tuvo una camada de crías que eran de Chatrán. Esta su pequeña hija de tres años, llamada Jocelyn como la novia de Chatrán, en la película japonesa.

Hendrick se sentó en la cama de Erin, para tomar un cigarrillo, las mismas se sentaron en el piso alfombrado. Estas fumaron de manera apresurada, sosteniendo con sus dedos, con el cigarro, empezaban a soltar el humo en su boca, Michelle solo observo la televisión, Petra solo veía a Jocelyn entrando a la habitación de Erin, esta empezaba a ronronearla a la gótica. Jocelyn es como Mr Kitty pero más joven, mucho más alta por la herencia de su padre.

─ Que conformistas son ustedes. ¿Nunca han tratado de no serlo? ─ Sonrió de manera sarcástica ante las dos chicas. 

─ Michelle no empieces con tus mamadas, ustedes son amigas de Hans. Como friegan, con la misma mamada. Esoque aceptaron al avino de mi hermano de acogida ─ Erin le saco el dedo medio hacia las dos chicas.

─ Creo que deberían evitar esos comentarios, la verdad concuerdo con Erin. ─ Marjorine suspiro con oír las sandeces de las góticas.

Petra solo movía su cabeza de manera un tic nervioso. Katie había llegado al pórtico de la casa de Erin. Esta tiene su uniforme de mesera, una falda negra pegada en sus piernas, con unas medias de color piel, con unos zapatos especiales para caminar, de color negros, una blusa clásica de botones, color blanco, con su gafete que tiene su nombre completo, que es color blanco con su tipografía formal enmarcada en ella. Tiene su cabello totalmente recogido, con un maquillaje muy discreto, pero su labial es de color Fucha claro. 

Erin se levantó de inmediato, cuando escuchaba los cesantes timbres, de puerta de la entrada de su casa. Corría hacia sus escaleras, llego para abrir la puerta de manera brusca.

─ Katy, ¡no seas tan perra! ¿No deberías haber estado el turno nocturno? ─ Erin abrazo rudamente a su mejor amiga, aunque realmente Kalina parece más su mejor amiga que ella.

─ Pues me toco de mañana. Créeme Erin, es difícillidiar con tanto ricachón en este pueblo. Vi el grupo de Craig en el restaurante,especialmente vi como este trato mal a uno de mis compañeras. Ella le gustaba muchísimoese tipo; Comoquería su número telefónico, se enfureció con ella, se fue corriendo a llorarde manera infantil por ese desplante. .Yo le dije que no te puedes encular con los clientes. ─ Katie explico hacia Erin, caminando ambas para subir las escaleras.

Llegando al segundo piso, estaba caminando una chica de último año, que era una británica de intercambio, que estaba con la camiseta de Hans. Erin apretó sus dedos de su mano izquierda, en el centro de su nariz. Katie solo observo de reojo su figura, envidaba como Hans podía tener relaciones con mujeres mayores; se echó una risa sutil ante la situación. 

Llegaron a la habitación de Erin. Olía a tabaco, aunque lo más estético era ver Hans desnudo, apoyándose en la pared de la casa. Su cabello es muy largo, ondulado hasta su espalda, por eso usaba sus gorros para ocultar ese cabello bien cuidado. Es delgado, sin músculos pero tiene mucho vello blanco, especialmente se estaba dejando su barba, aunque Erin le dije de manera despectiva, le decía santa Claus sexy. Tuvo que afeitarse por el reglamento de la preparatoria.

─ Vi a tu amiga, yendo abajo para buscar comida. Vístete por favor, no estés exhibiendo así.– Exclamó enfrente de él. Erin se le abrieron los ojos con verlo en pelotas.

Se volteaba por la incomodidad, Katie miró con seducción hacia él. Marjorine más sonrojada que nunca le aventó una camiseta de Erin, está temblaba con verlo sin ninguna prenda.

Las tres chicas entraron a la habitación. Cerrando la puerta con rapidez, Hans sonrió con nostalgia, desde bien niñas son muy unidas, junto con las súper mejores amigas.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 

**_Sábado 2 septiembre: 10 PM, en el cuarto de Sava._ **

Sava se está haciendo una cebolla, con su cabello recogido con una cola de caballo, está sentada en su silla de su escritorio. Kalina tiene su cabello en trenzas de afro americana por su cabello tan exuberante.

─ Te envidio por ese cabello negro y muy largo que tienes. El mío es como una enredadera de rosas en caireles. Pero mi padre, con mi descendencia judía tengo este cabello.

La habitación de Sava, es de color violeta oscuro, con posters de Terrance y Philip que tienen ocho años en sus paredes; con sus anaqueles que tiene sus cosas valiosas, una lámpara que es de su tatarabuela, inclusoen su escritorio esta la foto de ella y Wendel cuando tenían ocho años. Pero hay un disco que está en el centro de su cuarto, Ma le había regalado un disco de acetato, que había escrito una canción para ella cuando cumplió sus diez años.

Tiene una foto en ese cumpleaños, con todos sus amigos, excepto el grupo de Craig, porque lo habían castigado por su mal comportamiento. Están alrededor de Sava, en el pastel de la cumpleañera, también los gemelos están a sus lados de ella.

La infancia desde que conoció a ese par de gemelos, tan diferentes que no pueden creer que sean gemelos idénticos, les alegró la vida a este grupo de niñas tan singulares. 

─ Lo único bueno de mi madre. Aunque sea una perra alcohólica que tuvo que vender su granja por el desvergue que hizo. Incluso gracias esto, pude valorar a mi familia, Ma me enseñó a que debería ser fuerte y madurar. El regresara en un mes y medio, cuando fue la vez que lo vi en videollamada, te juro que me trague el vómito. ─ Se sonrojo con solo decir su nombre. 

─ ¿Sera que te gusta demasiado? Es que está más varonil con el paso del tiempo, eso que tiene diecisiete años, el otro año cumplirá dieciocho años. Mizu se ve más femenino en su rostro, eso que esta musculoso pero más leve que Ma.

Sava negó totalmente esa pregunta. Moviendo sus manos en el aire, Kalina sonrió de manera sospechosa, le gustaría tener esa misma relación con Erin, pero siempre se la pasan peleando muchísimas veces.

─ Ma simplemente salió de la metamorfosis, se ha vuelto junto con su hermano dos mariposas diferentes, como la morpho, pero él es de color vino fuerte, pues Mizu de color azul fuerte. Nosotras nos vemos bien ñoñas, aunque no somos demasiado lindas. 

Sava sonrió de manera tierna. Es idéntica a su madre, Rachel Marsh, aunque su carácter es de Sheldon, de su madre, le dolió mucho que su hermano mayor se vaya ido a Nueva York para estudiar química biológica, en la universidad de nueva york. Sheldon fue un gran hijo de puta con Sava, desde muy pequeños cuando le pusieron sus frenillos, 

Han pasado un año desde que se ha ido, con su novia llamada Mika que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Los pijamas de las chicas, son juego de Terrance y Philip, aunque la de Sava es para caballeros, Kalina es un tank top estampado de esos dos canadienses, con unos pantalones de tela del mismo juego. Sava es de desarrollo normal, especialmente tiene demasiada cadera por las Marsh, pero normal en sus pechos, Kalina tiene el cuerpo de una chica de nueva Jersey, pechonalidad voluptuosa y unas caderas que son chicas, su trasero es el más envidiado por el grupo de la preparatoria.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀

**_Sábado 2 septiembre: 12 AM, en un departamento de cuartos humildes, en el cuarto de la familia_ ** **_Nowak_ ** **_._ **

Para Anya su hogar es un cuarto que es el más grande en el edificio. Fue un edificio muy viejo que South park tenia, pero todos los polacos en un suburbio en pobreza extrema, junto con la misma anarquía y la prostitución, junto con la mafia, que quedaba de un mafioso que defendía los suburbios quedaban, habían sido exterminados, únicamente pudieron vivir el suburbio de los Nowak. Es un vecindario muy unido, aunque estos toleraron a la mafia polaca y sus prostitutas, porque con sus contactos pudieron obtener esos edificios. Las matriarcas Nowak, , todo el suburbio, incluso hasta la proxeneta femenina, también la familia mafiosa que quedaba desde su bisabuelo; Pagaron los edificios de toda la parte extremadamente pobre de South Park. Ni los McCormick llegaban en ese nivel de pobreza, porque estos tenían una casa pequeña y propia.

Anya estaba preparando el guiso que llevaría para tres días, ella no puede pagarse su almuerzo, seamos honestos, ella aborrece américa, por todo lo que hicieron con sus mismos ciudadanos, especialmente no se acostumbra al golpe cultural. Lo cocina en un pequeño sartén, que había comprado su abuela con sus ahorros.

─ Anya, ¿Estas cocinando para dos raciones? ─ Lo dijo una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Cuando vio de lado a su nieta, cocinando un caldo de ternera con champiñones. Había horneado pan casero, con ingredientes muy económicos que están guardados en recipientes de vidrio.

─ Si, abuelita, porque mi compañero Tweek, le encanta comer nuestra comida de nuestro país. Aunque deberían los americanos, entender que tienen todo en bandeja de plata. Katherine McCormick, dicen que es la más pobre de la preparatoria. ─   
Meneaba con una cuchara de madera, está se llevó la cuchara de madera, para probar su sabor, está sorbió lentamente y sonrió con satisfacción por su guiso.

Anya es una gran cocinera, desde muy pequeña aprendió a cocinarse por si misma. Para fui a Monika y sus otros hermanos, Monika cuida a los mezillos y el benjamín de la familia.

La persona que más adoro en su vida, después, de ese japonés, fue un chico que es idéntico a Tweek pero con su cabello negro, era la persona más aguerrida que conoció, tenía doce años, hay algo impresionante, Anya finalmente pudo hablar nuevamente. Desde hace cinco años, ni podía hablar, simplemente era un zombie en vida. Pero con solo ver al introvertido Tweek, comenzó a emitir vibraciones en su garganta.

Después de unos minutos, cuando se enfrió el guiso, esta comenzaba en cortar el pan, con un cuchillo filoso para hacer unos sándwiches clásicos, que con un cuchillo para untar el guiso para guardarlos en un refrigerador pequeño. . Los guardó en su tuperware, sosteniéndolo en sus manos para meterlo en ese refrigerador,

─ Me ire a dormir, abuelita, cuídese mucho. Tiene que cuidar a nana, por favor descanse.

Anya sonrió de manera amena, yéndose al cuarto de sus hermanos para irse a dormir.

Asintió su abuela, mientras estaba su nana, es la bisabuela que estaba esperando a su hija en su cuarto, ellas siempre han sido unidas, aunque con la hija que tuvo, es decir la madre de Anya, siempre fue una relación tan tórrida con ella, incluso ni su abuela podía sobrellevarla, más porque en su adolescencia quedo embarazada de Anya. Su abuela y bisabuela son las que criaron a Anya para lo que fuera lo más estable.

Ahora Anya enseño a que cuidara y criara a sus hermanos menores. Monika es muy extrovertida, esta entre señales en sus manos de que viniera a dormir en el suelo. Esta tendida una gran manta artesanal de su país; que es acolchada, Edek está dormido con los mezillos que estaban extendidos hacia la colcha, el pequeño Aleksydormido en una cuna artesanal de madera, que era de su abuela materna.

Anya se acostó con su hermana Monika, porque para ellas era un lujo dormir en un piso de concreto.

Todo concluye en que habrá en estos días. El cielo esta estrellado y de un color de una aurora real.

 _ **F** _de _ **Flower**_ se escucha cuando Tweek estaba navegando por internet y haciendo un directo en Switch.

Es una de las canciones que ama demasiado escuchar Tweek.

🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀 🎀

_**Actualmente todos los títulos de los capítulos estan basados en las canciones de que son mis favoritas.** _

_**¡En el siguiente capítulo sera basado en la percepción de fem Cartman! Es decir, Erin cartman, junto con Broflovski, nuevamente mencionando a Kalina Broflovski.** _

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Habra un poco de Kyman fem.** _


	4. 𝟛. 𝔼𝕝𝕝𝕒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin Cartman se está enamorando de Anya. Esto hace que ella decida dejar ir a Kalina Broflovski, porque no encuentra un futuro en su relación con ella. Es parte para crecer, duele haberla amado como siempre lo ha hecho.
> 
> ¿Erin comprenderá lo que realmente le esta pasando?

**_Este capítulo es el que tiene Kyman, pero no es correspondido por Erin. La canción se basa cuando esta chica empieza a sentir al mas por Anya_**.

_**El capítulo tiene temas muy fuertes el cual se requiere comprensión.** _

_**POV Erin Cartman:** _

**_Lunes 11 de septiembre: 6:30 AM. Caminando en la banqueta hacia la parada de autobuses._ **

En realidad me cuesta decir lo que pienso. Siempre pienso en la judía cada día desde que tengo ocho años, o muchísimo más antes que puedo recordarlo. Aunque ahora hay otra chica que me hace sentirme más nerviosa.

La polaca esa, llamada Anya, desde que ella está desde una semana que ha estado estudiando en nuestro país, en el estado de colorado, nuestro pueblo South Park; también en nuestro salón. Mi cabeza con solo oír su voz, no deja de palpitarme el pecho, tenga ese acento tan rasposo y empalagoso hacia la lengua del inglés americano.

Caminaba en la banqueta para llegar a la parada de autobús, especialmente estoy viendo a mi mejor amiga Marjorine, caminaba a mi lado derecho, con ese cabello suelto rubio cenizo que siempre lo ha tenido desde niña. Se viste con una blusa holgada, de color azul marino, con unos jeans sueltos en sus piernas con bolsillos, unos converse de color azul claro. Marjorine siempre tiene pulseras de plástico con diseños psicodélicos para remarcar su personalidad. Siempre se vestía de niño, para ocultar su cuerpo, especialmente sus senos, estábamos charlando de cosas random para nosotras.

Katy está llegando hacia nosotras, con una falda de color naranja pastel, con unas medias negras, unos vans de color café marrón, con una blusa de color beige claro, con un cárdigan de color café chocolate oscuro, sosteniendo su manga de su mochila color naranja fosforescente. Su cabello tiene suelto, con unos pasadores blancos detrás de sus orejas, tiene un labial de color chicle, esta nos sonrió de manera amistosa y juguetona.

Luego llegaba la hippie pelinegra, llevaba su cabello con una media cola de caballo, el lazo rojo esta como si fuera un moño estilo clásico. Un Palazzo de color azul oscuro, de manga larga con un borde y un botón a lado de la manga. Tiene unos zapatos de tacón pequeño, de color negro con un moño en sus castillos para atar sus zapatos.

No tiene nada de maquillaje, la verdad Sava es una chica muy reservada para arreglarse sin ser exuberante. En eso que comenzó a usar pestañas postizas, la hacen ver más delicada y madura.

¿Yo como estoy vestida? Con una blusa de color rojo oscuro pegada a mis curvas, con unos botones de corazón del mismo tono. Una falda entubada de gamuza de color café claro, las medidas de color piel, impreso con unos gatos en esas medias, con unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color blanco, con un moño enfrente de la punta de los zapatos.

Mi cabello tiene ese singular pasador color rojo cereza, que está detrás de mi fleco a mi lado derecho. En eso lo tengo corto debajo de mis mejillas, aunque planeo cortarme las puntas yo misma. Tengo un labial de color vino rojizo, con un delineador de gato sutil sin llamar la atención de los prefectos de la preparatoria.

Viene de manera sorpresiva la judía, Kalina Broflovski, viste con una falda corta hasta sus piernas, de color verde oscuro de cuero, tengo unos aretes de rosa blancos, con otros aretes de anillo en hélix, en mis dos orejas, de color plata, en eso tengo mis uñas pintadas de color durazno con blanco, Katy me había hecho la manicura.

Se me había olvidado un detalle que estaba describiendo.

Regresando con el outfit de la judía, tiene una blusa de manga larga, de color beige oscuro, con unos botones circulares forrados con la misma tela de Georgette. La parte de arriba de esa blusa es de un bordado de color blanco con una tela transparente, que dejaba ver sus clavículas.

El cabello rizado de ella, se lo había planchado totalmente, le llegaba a las rodillas como Sava, pero más largo, lo tiene recogido con una hermosa cola de caballo hacia arriba, se veía como una Barbie judía pelirroja, si se lo dijera sin pensarlo enfrente de ella, me terminara destruyendo la cara a golpes. Tiene con unos botines hasta su ante tobillos, con un tacón ligero que puede caminar a largas distancias.

Finalmente vimos a la pareja dispareja, me miento tanto a mi misma, me estoy muriendo de celos porque Tweek está muy cerca de Anya.

Sentados mirando el teléfono del ex vibrador, Anya tiene su cabello trenzado con una sola trenza, con esos pasadores tienen esas flores con resinas, su cabello es castaño ámbar oscuro, su rostro expresaba concentración viendo un tutorial de aprender a hornear un delicioso bizcocho de vainilla, también hacer un betún de limón, con azúcar glass y crema chantilly.

Llegue al asiento de espera del autobús, me senté en el lado derecho, sin pensarlo, me quede impactada por el delicioso perfume de vainilla con un toque de orquídea.

En realidad me cuesta poder controlarme, en ese momento la judía se sentó a lado derecho mío, jalando mi brazo para evitar una locura provocada por mi estupidez.

─ No comiences, Cartman, ¡por amor de Abraham! ─ Apretaba mi brazo con sus uñas largas.

Es extraño que siempre, cuando esté en un punto crítico de ansiedad, Kalina este apegada conmigo como si fuera mi mama. No entiendo esa actitud de ella, pero eso ya no me interesa, si no hay otra chica que me hace sentir como si estuviera en un paraíso.

Tweek como siempre con aspecto nerd, nah, un gamer sin vida propia, pero en el fondo lo aprecio desde hace tantos años. Pero los celos son más intensos porque acapara la atención de ella, me quedo como si fuera transparente para ella.  
Tweek como siempre con aspecto nerd, nah, un gamer sin vida propia, pero en el fondo lo aprecio desde hace tantos años. Pero los celos son más intensos porque acapara la atención de ella, me quedo como si fuera transparente para ella.

Katy siempre esta recargada en la barda de publicidad del asiento de espera. Sava esperaba sentada en el pasto, sabía que Wendel la dejara plantada. Sé que no he sido la mejor persona en esta miserable vida.

Cada momento que soy mirando a esa chica extranjera, hace que este olvidando ese dolor que me produce la decepción de Kalina. Aún recuerdo el gran ridículo, que le hice para que. Token se juntara con la perra de Nicole, sinceramente fue la manera de explicar mis sentimientos.

Observe en la calle de manera sutil, que mi padre estaba con una jovencita, más chica que yo parece ser una compañera de trabajo de mi padre.

Mi padre trabaja como prostituto en el pueblo. Es vergonzoso, pero siempre lo he sabido, en realidad para las prostitutas y prostitutos jóvenes, ha sido el más bondadoso hacia estas personas.

Mi padre siempre ha sido una persona que busca trabajar para conseguir dinero fácil. Tiene otro trabajo como un recepcionista en un call center, por su tipo de voz, que es extremadamente varonil y dulce para el oído. En la noche se dedica a la vida galante; él jamás quiso que yo ni siquiera mi hermano de acogida tuviéramos esa misma forma de vida.

─ ¿Te pasa algo Erin?

Ayna hablo en ese momento. Mi alma empezaba a estrujarse con solo oír, mi nombre con esa voz tan especial.

─ No tengo nada. Solo espero el autobús para ir a la preparatoria.

Ponía mis puntas de los dedos tocándose de manera nerviosa. Mutuamente simplemente, salió un rubor en mis mejillas que es inexplicable.

─ Cartman. ¿Te gustaría ir al parque conmigo? Después, de clases, necesito hablar contigo. ─ Kalina me lo dijo, aunque lo curioso es que le vi un inmenso rubor en sus mejillas.

─ Está bien. Judía, ¡solo que no me vayas a besar por sorpresa!

Me eché a reír con tanta fuerza, Tweek solo rodo los ojos cuando oyó mi risa estridente. Anya sonrió con amabilidad, Kalina me golpea mi brazo con fuerza, Katy sube su mano para hacer una seña de aprobación con su dedo gordo subido arriba en el aire.

Llegó el mugroso autobús de manera desganada, todo el grupo nos subíamos, obviamente Marjorine y yo subíamos primero, siempre somos muy unidas desde que me gustaba demasiado.

Eso que siempre ha sido una tomboy odiosa, con la ropa que Mizu le regalaba cuando padecía la anorexia. Esos ojos aqua que me fascinaba ver, aunque fui una perra con ella, como humillarla, hacerle cosas que jamás debí hacerle porque no se expresar mis sentimientos. Marjorine conmigo nos peleábamos incluso arañándonos el rostro y golpeándonos mutuamente, pese ante la situación de cómo nos tratamos, estamos muy unidas que nunca.

Dejo de ser mi confidente, a ser mi mejor amiga, no tanto como Katy, pero Marjorine es la que está en mis momentos más difíciles. Agradezco que Mizu y ella estén en mi vida, realmente ha sido difícil reprimir todo lo que siento.

Anya es una de las chicas más misteriosas que he conocido. Tiene un temperamento más abrasivo que Kalina, incluso cuando intentaron de matonearla, observe que esta sujetaba su muñeca con tanta fuerza, que se zafó del tipo.

Su mirada era gélida, como si su expresión dulce y adorable se fuera en un segundo. Anya no es lo que parece, me angustio verla así. Su aura en esa escena me produjo escalofríos. Eso que observe eso en el umbral de los vestidores de la preparatoria.

Pasábamos en el corredor del autobús, habíamos subido las escaleras de este vehículo; Anya siempre apegada a Tweek como si fuera ella su mascota fiel.

Suspiré cuando me senté de lado izquierdo de Marjorine, mirándolos de distancia, aunque Anya aún no sabe expresarse más en el inglés. Tweek sigue teniendo la misma personalidad retraída, sumergida en sus pensamientos, Anya lo sigue porque le tiene la paciencia para entender su muy mal inglés.

El paisaje del bosque de South park, es hermoso en eso recuerdo haberle hecho tanto daño a mi ex novio, después de habernos hecho tantísimo daño, incluso el drama que hizo hacia Mizu cuando por rumores había gritado a los vientos, estaba enamorado de mí y de Kalina. Pero eso es una cruel mentira.

Mizu es demasiado para nosotras, incluso por rumores Craig está muy enamorado de el.

**_Lunes 11 de septiembre: 12:00 PM En la mesa donde comemos en el almuerzo en la cafetería._ **

Estábamos comiendo sentadas en la mesa de la cafetería. Anya nunca compraba comida en la cafetería, ella misma se cocinaba, en ese momento ella me regalo un sándwich con mariscos y pescado. Estaba comiendo ese sándwich, es como si fuera un paraíso en mi paladar.

Kalina miraba de reojo hacia a mí, como siempre si pensara que me quisiera burlar de Anya. Katy solo observaba su móvil, en ese momento vio lo que era fotos de Masaya con sus compañeras en el instituto, que termino yendo hace un año, no sabemos porque se había ido de ese instituto japonés.

─ Ma, ¡esta con sus amigas de su nuevo instituto! ─ Katy mostraba en su móvil, la foto de su Instagram, el con un grupo de chicas en el club estudiantil del instituto.

─ ¡Ma siempre garchando chicas! ─ Lo dije sin pensarlo, como si fuera una manera sutil de descargar mis celos hacia él.

Todos me escucharon. Ya ha había cagado de manera monumental, recordaba de que Tweek siente algo especial por el gemelo. Tweek solo apretaba sus labios ante mi comentario, quería que me tragara la tierra.

Nunca en mi vida me habían salido estas palabras. Agache la mirada, con suma vergüenza de tragar mi orgullo hacia todos.

─ Disculpen chicos, por decirle esta manera a Ma. Todas lo extrañamos mucho. No se sabe cuándo vendrán a South park de nuevo. Tweek, en serio no quise hacerte sentir muy mal.

Un silencio de unos veinte minutos. La tensión es evidente, se que esta encabronado conmigo. Kalina apretó su frente ante el ridículo que había hecho.

Se escuchó esa voz apagada de él.

─ Te perdono, Erin, agradezco que seas muy sincera. Lo siento... no estoy acostumbrado a estar con tantísima gente.

Tweek sonrió de manera sincera. Ese rubio con pelo recogido en esa vieja liga de Ma le entrego cuando se fue de South Park. Junto con ese diario que siempre está escribiendo. Ma para Tweek fue la persona, más comprensivo hacia este ex tics nerviosos o que se arrancaba su cabello.

─ Nunca espere que esa chica sea muy unida con Ma. ─ Katy dijo con un tono lleno de inseguridad. Aunque la mirada de Sava, es más dolorosa, la chica que esta Ma, es una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, hasta sus hombros, con un listón a lado derecho.

En su banda de su manga izquierda, tiene unos kanjis que no lo entiendo. Ella parece ser del último año, Ma está a punto de entrar a tercer año de la preparatoria japonesa. Katy parece querer saber que decía los kanjis de la descripción de la foto en la aplicación.

Anya de manera tímida tomó el teléfono, esta le dijo en un malo ingles pero comprensible aunque no mucho.

─ Dice en el escrito: " En una reunión del comité estudiantil, del instituto Nagoya academy, estamos planeando para ayudar a los extranjeros y a los mitad japoneses para integrarse. ─ Anya pone su uña en la banda de la manga de la chica. ─ Significa "presidente de comité estudiantil. Ayane Mistsuki, 3-K. ─ Anya comenzaba a trabarse con sus palabras.

Todos quedamos en shock. Jamás pensamos que una polaca blanca, pudiera traducir con perfección el japonés. Katy no tiene el nivel de traducción que tiene Anya. Sava solo quedo sin habla, Kalina se tapó la boca para evitar decir una estupidez en cerdo latin.

Tweek le dijo en un tono con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos verdes.

─ ¿Cómo aprendiste ese japonés tan fluido? Lo he intentado pero soy malísimo... quisiera saber quién fue el maestro que te enseño, a hablarlo y traducirlo.

Anya comenzaba cambiar su expresión del rostro. Evadiendo la mirada de Tweek, lo que vi era una Anya que quería llorar de manera dolorosa.

En una reacción de reflejo, le dije a Tweek estas palabras para llevarme a Anya lejos de la situación que la estresaba demasiado.

─ Me permiten. Quiero llevar a Anya a que me ayude con unas cosas. Nos veremos, en las clases.

Con una inmensa firmeza, me levanto haciendo un golpe con mis palmas apoyándome en la mesa. En eso me acerca a Anya, la levantó sosteniendo su muñeca, especialmente para arrastrarla hacia afuera.

Anya comenzó a llorar del inmenso dolor. No soporte más, la abrace, entrelazando mis brazos en su espalda. Ella no supo que decirme, cuando sus lágrimas fluían como agua en un rio, abrió sus ojos de gran sorpresa, yo simplemente la apretaba más de lo cuenta.

Comencé a llorar con más fuerza, está con sus manos, especialmente con sus suaves dedos, especialmente su punta, me quitaba mis lágrimas, un sonrojo tan rojo no podía evitarlo en mis mejillas.

Anya me sonrió de una manera diferente. Mi corazón palpitaba más que con la judía, muchísimo más, porque ella pudo ver ese lado tan sensible que he escondido.

Kalina estaba detrás de la pared. Al ver la escena, apretaba sus labios y ojos para evitar llorar. Es una sensación que ha tenido cuando estuve con mi ex novio. Aunque su emoción es más intensa, mira con demasiada rabia hacia Anya.

─ ¿Te puedo invitar al cine? Tu yo... ¡salida de amigas! No me malinterpretes. ─ Exclame con demasiada vergüenza. Agachándome hacia ella, dios santo parece una mariconada, pero estoy muriéndome de los nervios.

─ Si. Me agradaría conocerte más. No lo estás haciendo. ─ Asintió antes de confirmarme que aceptaba mi salida. Esta prosiguió confesándome lo que la hizo sufrir lo que había preguntado Tweek. Volteando dándome su espalda, creo más que nada porque le cuesta decirlo enfrente de los demás. ─ el señor Koike fue mi maestro en japonés. Es un hombre que era ilustrador y escritor de suspenso. Con el me enseño la idioma ante mis suplicas. Me fascinan todos los trabajos de Ryukishi07; El que escribió las novelas visuales de Higurashi no naku koro ni. Puede decirse por eso puedo comprender con perfección el japonés. ─ En estas últimas oraciones habló en polaco, no podía entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

La parte trasera, estaba mi hermano de acogida con sus amigos los góticos. Pero a mi distancia están muy retirados.

Sonreí de manera eufórica, ya desde hace tantísimo tiempo nadie me hacía sonreír. Anya comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran jardín de la izquierda de la preparatoria. Kalina solo al vernos salir caminando juntas, se fue de manera rápida sin que me dará cuenta que me estuvo espiando.

Kalina corría hacia el horizonte con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sava solo al salir del pórtico de la preparatoria, fue corriendo para consolar a su súper mejor amiga.

Katy volteo al ver al jardín del campus, veía Erin muy feliz con la polaca. Sus comisuras de sus labios, esbozan una gran sonrisa, Marjorine se puso feliz por ver esa enternecedora escena.

Tweek se rasco la cabeza, con ver a la chica más detestable se viera tan acaramelada con su amiga.

**_POV Omnipresente_ **

¿Acaso simplemente está ilusionada de alguien que jamás ha interactuado desde hace una semana?

**_Lunes 11 de septiembre: 3:00 Pm. Sentada en una banca de fierro. En el clásico parque de South Park._ **

**_POV Kalina Broflovski_ **

Mi cabeza está demasiado estresada por todo. ¿Porque me siento así porque, Erin siente algo más por otra persona?

Mis sentimientos no están claros. Mizu es el amor de mi vida, pero Erin, es diferente... no puedo odiar a Anya de esta forma. Tengo que ser analítica en todo esto

Erin está llego apresurada hacia donde estoy yo. En la tarde, como es el cumpleaños sorpresa de Marjorine todo se celebrará en la casa de Erin.

─ ¡Culona! Finalmente no me quedaste mal. Sé que estas ocupada por lo la fiesta sorpresa de Marjorine.

Erin asintió de manera sarcástica. Los nervios me están matando, pero sé cómo mentirle para no perder la amistad de ella.

─ Solo pensé en qué debería decirle a Mizu lo que yo siento.

Erin sonrió de manera aliviada. En ese momento, tomo mi barbilla de manera lenta y tierna con sus dedos en mi mejilla derecha. Ni supe como reaccionar ante la situación.

Se acercó muy cerca de mí, su boca se acercó a mis labios, en ese momento jamás pensé que llegaría.

Me beso los labios con frialdad hacía a mí. Separándose de mí, soltando un hilo de saliva transparente.

─ Antes de dejarte ir. Quiero al menos hacerlo contigo, después de ahí, ya no estaré con Sava ni contigo.

Erin tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, solo asentí con muchísimo miedo. Me duele jamás haberla valorado cuando ella más me necesitaba.

Quisiera amarla como ella lo hace. Pero al final, esta le gusta más aquella femenina Anya, suerte Anya tiene porque finalmente conoce ese lado que Erin nunca va a mostrarme por ser yo una rata sucia judía.

Incluso la canción de "She" de Dodie Clark, es lo que Erin le hace llorar con desenfreno. Porque me recuerda a Anya.

**_POV Omnipresente_ **

**_Un adios Erin hace a su antigua obsesión a su verdadero amor. En esta noche en una fiesta perderan su virginidad ambas. Erin será una manera de despedirse hacia Kalina, porque se rindió de seguir luchando por un amor que jamás será correspondido._ **   
  


**_El siguiente capitulo sera la continuacion de este capítulo pero tendrá otro título del capítulo, es el cuarto. Fue exclusivo de Kyman pese que el fic es un Creek._ **


	5. 𝟜. 𝕀𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕕𝕒𝕕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Marjorine. Craig narra el evento en su punto de vista, incluso tendrá su primer acercamiento con Tweek. 
> 
> Todo será el comienzo de algo que es una dolorosa sorpresa.

**_POV Craig Tucker_ **

_**Lunes 11 de septiembre: 6:30 PM. En el pórtico de la casa de Erin. Para la fiesta sorpresa de Marjorine.** _

Clem me rogaba para que fuéramos a la fiesta de Marjorine. Token le insistí que me acompañara, la verdad detesto el grupo de Sava, pero sé que Mizuru hará una videollamada a Marjorine. Jess y Tina no pudieron acompañarnos, porque ambas practican para ser atletas olímpicas.

Estaba recargado en la pared del pórtico. Estaba fumando un cigarro mentolado, me senté con lentitud en el borde de la cerca del pórtico, con mis dedos, especialmente la mano derecha saco el encendedor, lo prendo con mis yemas de los dedos, el encendedor metálico, en eso tomo mi cigarro para que prenda su punta poniéndolo en mi boca. Para comenzar a fumar con ansiedad.

Me preguntaran, ¿quién demonios soy?

Me llamo Craig Tucker. Tengo dieciséis años, soy un chico que no me agrada que la gente esté alrededor mío. Es decir, soy más amargado que cuando tenía ocho años. Sale humo de la boca, como si fuera una nube negra, la punta del cigarro se estaba destruyendo por el fuego.

Clem estaba despampánate como de costumbre. Un vestido entallado hacia sus curvas, a diferencia de Erin, Clem se definía como una chica, conocida como una " _Thicc_ " en su adolescencia, aunque se ve más musculosa en estos años recientes, por el boxeo femenil de la preparatoria. El vestido ceñido es de color vino, hasta sus piernas, con su cabello suelto, hasta su trasero. Su manicura es envidiable, color rojo oscuro que es de estilo normal de uña. Con unos tacones estilo grueso de color negro charol. Sus medias son de red, se veía demasiado sensual, pero es su característica.

Su maquillaje es elegante, pestañas postizas en sus ojos, un labial nude que resaltaba el grosor de los labios, con una sombra de ojos color vino oscuro, un collar de perlas usaba, con aretes que son juego, estaba recargada en la pared del pórtico a lado de Token.

Token tiene un traje casual, es decir un terno de color negro, una camisa casual de color gris oscuro, con unos jeans de color mezclilla, con unos tenis converse de color negros. Observaba su móvil de manera atenta.

Observe de manera sutil que llegaba un carro. Especialmente, conozco ese automóvil, es el de Hendrick, también de sorpresa venía Brandy, obviamente vienen las chicas góticas.

Se estacionaron el garaje, primero en bajar fue Hans, sin duda una persona demasiado interesante por su complexión física. Un albino de cabello muy largo, blanco como si fuera un ser mágico, su rostro es varonil, con una nariz pequeña, los ojos de color violeta rojizo, que son como alejandrinas preciosas, sus labios carnosos, se había rasurado por motivos académicos.

Viste del estilo stoner psicodélico, con un tank up de color arcoíris, unos jeans rotos como vagabundo, sus vans de color violeta fosforescente, pulseras en sus muñecas, su cabello estaba sin ese sombrero, lo más envidiable de él.

Suelto hacia su parte media de su espalda. Los góticos se veían, como si fueran a una convención de góticos en los ángeles.

Hans abrió la puerta principal, cuando subió las escaleras de concreto, este nos abrió la puerta, los góticos nos dejaron unas bolsas de mandado para los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de Marjorine.

Entramos a su casa. Vimos cómo estaban decorando, Erin utilizaba un vestido floreado de rosas rojas, color negro, que llegaba sus piernas, las medias de color carne, con un gato blanco en ellas, usa unos botines café claro, tiene su cabello planchado, el pasador rojo cerezo que Mizuru le regaló cuando tenía ocho años, aun lo conversa muy bien cuidado.

Estaba trepada en un escalaron de unas escaleras portátiles de acero. Pegaba los adornos de arriba, en eso por accidente, se observaban de bajo del vestido las panties, que usaba ella, me sorprende que le fascine usar encaje de color rosa pastel, Hans cambia de expresión a una muy molesta.

Me fui inmediato hacia el comedor, incómodo por esa actitud que tiene ese tipo. Podría intuirlo de que este enamorado de ella, pero es imposible la sexualidad de Erin va más con las chicas.

Mizuru sería el único chico que está perdidamente enamorada. Me recargo de la barra en la cocina. El silencio es tenso, es curioso no, en una fiesta sorpresa se respire la tensión hacia el grupo de Sava.

Kalina está sentada en la barra, sosteniendo un vaso de ponche tropical en un vaso rojo de plástico. Observaba el líquido del vaso, reflejándola con sus ojos hinchados, con una expresión de suma tristeza.

Vestía una blusa de gaza de seda, de tonalidad verde esmeralda, con una falda de mezclilla vintage ochentera, le llegaba a sus piernas, con unas medias de color negro hasta sus rodillas. Las botas de color negras charol, me llamaban la atención, no puedo negar que me fascina el charol en el calzado.

Su cabello esta suelto, sin planchar, parecían unas nubes rojas de caireles, tiene un maquillaje muy casual, pero su labial color rojo vino, su rostro tiene esas pecas rojillas, adornaban en su nariz.

Katherine había entrado en la puerta trasera. En sus ambas manos tiene dos cajas de cerveza Miller, estaba Katrina su hermana mayor. Se escucha el estruendo el impacto donde dejan la cerveza en la barra a lado de mí.

Katherine esbozo una sonrisa seductora hacia mi lado. De oreja a oreja, puede decirse que siempre ella ha estado coqueteándome, pero el amor de su vida es Masaya.

Katirina es una castaña con aspecto muy vivido para su edad. Sus ojos son azules como los de Katherine, cuerpo voluptuoso porta con vulgaridad, pero no puedo culparla, ella no pudo estudiar la universidad por falta de dinero.

─ ¡Aquí está la cerveza para los invitados!

Katherine había dicho eso para atraer a los invitados para que tomaran alcohol, más que nada tome una lata de cerveza, la abro suena el ruido del gas, comenzaba a tomar con delicadeza.

En el umbral de la entrada de la casa, llego Sava tomada de la mano de Wendel. Sava decían en el pueblo, que se parecía a Rachel Marsh físicamente, cuando era joven pero con el carácter de su padre en su mentalidad.

Caminaban como la pareja cliché de una película romántica adolescente. En el fondo, sé que Wendel engaña a Sava, sexualmente con su mejor amiga de la infancia. Barbara Stevens, es una chica que está en el club de porristas en la preparatoria.

Sava en el fondo, sabe que su corazón, está en una entre la espalda y la pared.

Le gusta muchísimo Masaya. Fue inesperado pero soy honesto, el cambio su físico de manera sorprendente, cuando éramos niños, él fue grueso, no gordo, pero su complexión es como su madre, esa mujer la vi varias veces, es hermosa, su mezcla étnica la hace denotar demasiado, más que nada porque su madre, es una afro latina con caucásico por su padre.

Masaya es una versión masculina de su bisabuelo. Obviamente con el color blanco japonés, el padre de Masaya es muy duro y estricto a no más poder, el pasado de ese señor es un misterio que jamás he podido saber.

Masaya entro al gimnasio para mejorar en atletismo, pero lamentablemente por el racismo en Japón, negaron que fuera entrenado para los olímpicos del país.

Esta irreconocible, cuando fue una video llamada en el cumpleaños pasado de Marjorine. Su rostro se veía varonil, con unos ojos cafés muy oscuros, su cabello recogido con una liga, rizado de manera abundante, una nariz pequeña pero ancha, unos labios muy carnosos, su mentol es muy sensual, su mirada había cambiado mucho.

Sus cejas muy pobladas, es una característica única de su madre. Tweek y el eran uña y diente, pese que Tweek siempre se arrancaba su cabello, Masaya siempre acariciaba su cabello con una ternura asombrosa.

_Mizuru aunque le encantaba tenerlo a su lado, se alteraba mucho, porque cuando suplantaron identidades en tercer grado, este le cubrió sus ojos, con sus alargadas y delicadas manos, le susurro en su oído "Hey, Tweek, ¿sabes que soy Ma?" Mizuru le mordió levemente su lóbulo de su oreja._

_Tweek en su histeria le da el puñetazo en su vida. Mizuru lo golpeo en su estómago. Eso no termino bien para ambos._

Sonrió con celos recordando esa escena. Yo la había visto de lejos, en una pared fuera de la primaria.

Tweek sigue siendo ese introvertido odioso, si lo detesto con mi alma, me repugna las personas como él. Nosotros tuvimos un trato muy nulo, podría decirse que _cuando nos forzaron a pelearnos por una apuesta, Masaya detuvo la pelea con su_ _pacifismo_ _, en eso intento de golpearlo._

_Masaya le da un golpe sorpresivo, caí de inmediato en el suelo, Masaya se veía muy molesto en su mirada, si hubiera sido Mizuru, estuviera sin moverme, este estira mi brazo para detenerme, volteo el rostro de manera lenta._

_Tweek está ahí. Llorando porque no quería conflictos con nadie. Pero cuando me burle de él, este me dio una patada en mi pecho_.

Esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa sumergida por la nostalgia. Tomando hacia el fondo mi cerveza fría, vi una silueta de una chica, su ropa es muy conocida en mi vista, puede decirse que es muy tierna, sudadera de color con tonalidades rosa, una falda escocesa de color rosa con blanco, zapatillas de bailarina tonalidad rosa pastel, su cabello suelto hacia su cintura, con unos pasadores de corazones, en su cabello hacia atrás, con refractario de color dorado, maquillaje nude con rosa, en sus labios, sombra de ojos, con unas pestañas postizas grandes. Se veía sumamente adorable, era una que conozco en mi clase. Es Brandy se acercó conmigo para intentar charlar conmigo.

─ Craig, me alegra mucho que los gemelos regresaran en un mes y medio. Wendel ha descuidado mucho el consejo estudiantil. Yo sola tengo que organizarlos y también lidiar con nuestra profesora. ─ Se abraza a sí misma, con sus brazos cruzados, un rubor en sus mejillas, me hace siempre pensarlo, ella parece estar atraída por Masaya.

─ Me alegro. Disculpa por ser de pocas palabras, pero admiro tu trabajo en el consejo estudiantil. ─ Lo dijo sinceramente hacia lado derecho de ella.

Brandy tiene un rostro angelical, escondiendo su sensual figura con su aura ingenua. Soy una persona muy seria, pero me encanta el hecho de pedir nudes de chicas, de hombres no, porque me terminaría masturbando como loco, el cuerpo femenino me gusta, simplemente para un día perder mi virginidad y gozar noches infinitas de un placer carnal.

Brandy se quedó mirándome fijamente en mi mirada. Mis ojos color azul oscuro, le correspondo la mirada con índole sexual. Me río de manera delicada, la verdad rara vez convivió con una chica, que no sea la sentimental Clem, ni la tomboy de Jess, tampoco con Tina, porque ella solo dice su nombre gritando.

Mientras afuera de la casa de Erin, se veía Tweek y Anya con sus pequeños hermanos, Tweek nervioso está caminando en la banqueta de la casa de Erin.

Anya de manera dulce, incluso Monika estirando su muñeca, arrastrándolo lo ayudaba a que llegara al pasto de la casa de Erin. Un empujón mutuo de ellas, para que llegara a los escalones, estos subieron en fila india, no está él bebe, uno de sus vecinos decidieron cuidarlo, no podían llevarlo a una fiesta tan ruidosa.

Los otros hermanos, los mesillos y el medio insistieron no paraban de fastidiar que Monika refunfuño porque tiene que lidiar con los tres niños. Anya tiene un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa de bastilla de color gris, en eso un cárdigan de color coral oscuro, sus botas de color blanco sin tacón.

Monika usaba un vestido color azul oscuro, con sus converse de color blancos, su cabello lo tiene recogido con una trenza francesa, con su moño rojo característico en la liga del peinado sujetado.

Los niños más chicos solo llevan ropa normal, con sus mochilas con ropa para dormir. En eso tocaron el timbre de la casa, Tweek ansioso estaba porque le tiene miedo cómo reacciona Erin.

Hans escucho el timbre, este fue caminar hacia el vestíbulo de la puerta principal para abrirla.

El silencio cuando abre Hans la puerta. Es evidente en la forma social que se comporta Tweek, Anya solo sonrió hacia el albino que se veía ligeramente drogado.

─ Pasa Tweek, estas invitado, no te estreses con Erin. Tú también novia de Tweek, puedes pasar junto con esos niños.

El grupo entro hacia la casa de anfitriona de la fiesta sorpresa. Olía mucho a marihuana y alcohol no por Erin, si no por su hermano de acogida mayor, los góticos estaban sentados en el sofá. Friline la más pequeña de las góticas, tiene once años, sentada con un vestido estilo gothic lolita, con su cabello corto con una corona negra con rosas azules oscuros.

Tweek comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina para tomar agua. Anya decide seguirlo, mientras Monika sube las escaleras sin permiso, para buscar un cuarto dejar a sus hermanos menores. Es decir a los mesillos, aprovecho los nervios del rubio para subir sigilosamente.

Tweek se sentó en una silla alta de la barra, este saca su diario vino claro y tiene su bolígrafo de color verde oscuro, comenzaba a escribir hacia ese estúpido diario.

Me digo porque siempre este imbécil, tiene que ser tan aberrante, odio ese tipo de personalidad retraída, mas con esa cola de cabello, más marica que he visto. Observe a Anya, que va hacia el otro asiento, de una silla alta de barra está en la derecha.

─ ¿Quieres ir a lo que es un lugar más tranquilo?

Sonrió de manera seductora hacia Brandy. Escuche con una voz nerviosa de la rubia.

─ Si. Me gustaría ir contigo. ─ Asintió cuando me dio la respuesta, ante mi pregunta hacia ella.

Tweek de manera indirecta, nos vio que yo abrazaba con mi brazo izquierdo sus hombros de Brandy. Observe que comenzaron a cristalizarse sus ojos por las lágrimas.

Nosotros nos fuimos en el sótano de la casa. Caminamos hacía la puerta del lugar ponemos la clave de seguridad para abrirla.

Cerró la puerta bajábamos las escaleras de madera hacía el sótano. Brandy solo apretaba sus dedos entrelazando su mano con la mía, no me di cuenta que me tomo mi mano.

Estamos en el sótano, abrace a Brandy imaginando que era Mizuru, acariciaba su rostro con ternura, Brandy temblaba como si fuera un animal fuera al matadero. Le di un beso en la frente, lentamente comienzo a besarla en todo su rostro, Brandy me miró fijamente mi mirada, no me inmuto cuando comienzo a quitarle su suéter rosa.

Tiene un crop top de color magenta, con una tipografía de serigrafía de dice "Yes, Daddy". Sus pechos estaban levantados por el strapless bra que usaba. Quede ojiabierto con ver ese tipo de cuerpo, es decir una cadera pequeña, un vientre plano, la chica más recatada y seria de nuestra clase, tuviera esa figura me sorprendía.

─ Nunca espere que tuvieras un cuerpo sumamente atractivo. ─ Lo dije en un tono seductor, hacia una Brandy cubriéndose su pecho con sus brazos cruzados.

Brandy agacho su mirada hacia el suelo. Con mi mano derecha, tomo su barbilla le levanto su mirada, sonriéndole de manera traviesa. En eso tomo sus mejillas con mis varoniles manos, mi rostro se acercó hacia el suyo, mis labios rozaban sus comisuras de su boca, en eso escuche algo que me confeso Brandy.

─ Soy virgen y ningún chico me ha tocado como lo has hecho.

Se sonrojo por lo que había dicho.

─ Somos dos, yo muchísimo menos. No te preocupes, solo deberías disfrutarlo, dolerá al principio, la verdad no me lo tomes mal. ¿Te gustaría que cogiéramos por primera vez? ─ Le dije en ese momento, la bese de manera apasionada.

Nos separamos de manera rápida. Distanciamos un poco, porque Brandy está demasiado nerviosa. Sostuve sus antebrazos, con las manos, es extraña esta sensación.

─ Está bien. Yo también quisiera, la persona que yo solía estar enamorada me rechazo hace meses.

Brandy con deprisa se había quitado el crop top, mostrando su hermoso strapless bra de color fucsia, quitándose y bajando su falda escocesa, mostrando unas panties del mismo juego de la lencería que lleva.

En eso me quite, mi camiseta gris azulado de manga corta, me quite lentamente mis pantalones junto con mis boxes, también me quite mi chullo azul característico.

En el sótano hay una gran cama en el fondo. Los dos caminamos hacia la cama, estoy por primera vez desnudo con una chica muy hermosa. Brandy llegó hacia la cama se sentó en el borde de la cama. Me acerque a ella para verla detenidamente, carajo, como esta chica no puede tener novio, a diferencia de Marjorine que es una marimacha con falda, tetuda gruesa, que oculta sus pechos con esa ropa varonil siempre usa, su trasero es pequeño, Erin es la definición de una atleta ex gorda, con unas piernas que únicamente es su atributo, sus tetas son grandes, su culo es grande, no tanto como Kalina, dios santo, tiene el mejor culo del grupo. Sus tetas me encantaban a morir. Katherine aunque es muy delgada, su cadera y cintura eran de envidia, Sava incluso es la perfecta definición del perfecto cuerpo, que deseamos los hombres, incluso los homosexuales de closet y los mismos homosexuales no evitaban de verla.

Clem es simplemente una _**Thicc**_ que utiliza su sexualidad para destacar. Aunque en el fondo, la recuerdo siendo la niña rellenita que siempre está apegada con Token.

Se está quitándose su strapless bra, se está bajando sus panties en sus piernas, para quitárselas encima de su cuerpo. Levantó su rostro enfrente de mí.

Me abalance encima de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, besándola con pasión acariciando su espalda, pegando mi pecho encima de sus senos redondos, era torpe cuando la tocaba, pero dios santo... Brandy representa el cuerpo más perfecto, es decir único.

Comencé a acariciarla en su cintura y cadera, esta comenzaba a gemir con timidez, le besaba su cuello, estaba me besaba los labios, en el anaquel de lado derecho hay una caja de condones.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛

Regresando en la fiesta sorpresa. Todo se había arreglado, Erin observo a Anya en la barra de la cocina. Esta tomo su muñeca para llevarla afuera de la casa.

Tweek, se quedó escribiendo de manera ansiosa lo que salía en su cabeza. En eso llego Katherine para sentarse a lado de Tweek.

Tiene un vestido sin mangas, con un escote corazón de color marrón transparente, que le llegaba a sus muslos, medias de red con agujeros, con un labial rojo revelador, sus botas militares de tacón medio, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Tweek solo ignora esa sonrisa, Katherine tomo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con la suya.

─ Hey, Tweek, ¿quieres acompañarme un rato afuera? Es decir, tomo el carro de mi hermana y vamos a comprar carne para asar.

Asintió Tweek con timidez hacia ella. Por la insistencia de Katherine, se levantaron y por su torpeza había dejado su diario más apreciado que tiene en su vida.

Iban deprisa hacia lo que era el recinto de la casa. Finalmente abrieron la puerta de la casa, para salir afuera para irse en el carro de Katirina, Katherine es una muy buena conductora, bajaron del pasto para ir a la calle, en la parte derecha para ir al automóvil de la hermana de Katherine.

En eso Katherine, había usado el control del automóvil para abrir las puertas. Para subirse y entrar en el automóvil para irse a un walmart para comprar la carne, otros productos para hacer el pastel de Marjorine.

Katherine comenzó a prender el automóvil, al poner la llave en el motor, sosteniendo sus manos para comenzar a manejaren la calle, mientras toma su móvil para prender el bluethoot para la radio.

Lo deja de inmediato y deja que reproduzca la pista musical de Itunes music. Tweek solo volteo la ventana para ver el suburbio de Erin, se sorprende que haya crecido mucho por los inmigrantes canadienses, porque donde le ha comentado Anya, su barrio es parte de la mafia polaca rusa por descendientes, junto con las prostitutas y prostitutos de su país. Hay canadienses en su barrio pero es el que es de clase alta.

─ Tweek deberías de juntarte más en nuestro grupo. Ah, antes de eso... ¿Quisieras pasar conmigo un rato a solas en la noche?

Se rio con ternura y alevosía hacia el introvertido chico. Katherine me confeso, hace unos meses de que se sentía atraída sexualmente por Tweek, eso fue cuando estábamos saliendo de la fiesta de Token. Fue una del verano, recuerdo ese momento que me burle que ella, quisiera cogérselo, en serio el perdedor de su grupo.

─ No soy muy sociable que digamos. No me molesta. Te aclaro no soy muy bueno charlando con personas. ─ Tweek volteo de inmediato hacia la rubia espiga.

─ Tweek... ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar? Para el sábado, me toca descanso en mi trabajo.

─ ¿Es una cita? Nunca me han pedido una ninguna chica. ─ Tweek se sonrojo con solo haberla escuchado decirle esa pregunta hacia él.

─ Digamos una salida de amigos. ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡pensaba en que Anya es tu novia formal! ─ Katherine se sonrojo cuando dijo "Una cita". Estaba en su vista la carretera, reflejada por el vidrio del parabrisas. La música es demasiado

Su vida "amorosa" más que nada es más sexual, termino con su pareja que era un último año de su universidad. Terminaron porque su forma de ver su vida, no quedaba en su entorno social y laboral. Katherine lloro muchísimo cuando tuvo que cortar con él.

Llegaron hacia el estacionamiento en el Wal-Mart, estaba manejando hacia la fila del estacionamiento se estacionaron cerca de la puerta del establecimiento. Apagaron el automóvil cuando estacionaron, abrieron las puertas del automóvil para salir e ir comprar lo necesario para la fiesta.

Bajaron del automóvil y fueron deprisa hacia el Wal-Mart, entrando hacia dentro del establecimiento, Tweek tomo un carrito de compras, este va a seguir a Katherine se había olvidado de Tweek.

Finalmente la alcanzo, esta estaba en el departamento de la carnicería tomando cortes de carne, t bone, bistec del cero, bistec del siete, fajita y también tomaba salchichas para azar, con unos kilos de pollo marinado, ya había puesto en el carrito.

Tweek está en el departamento de repostería, tomando cosas para hacer un pastel casero, aunque conociendo a Katherine, esta tomara un pastel de caramelo con sal marina para evitar la fatiga de hornear.

Tiene su canasta del súper mercado, tiene lo que es un empaque de harina, una docena de huevos, dos mantequillas en barra, vainilla en una botella de plástico, azúcar glass, crema chantilly, una manga pastelera, una duya de estrella del número 4 y una duya B1, unos chocolates amargos para repostería. Chispas comestibles de color aqua y celestes claros, unas galletas de sabor vainilla con caramelo de sal.

_**POV Pensamientos de Craig:** _

Tweek es lo que representa lo que jamás seré en mi maldita vida. Una persona que pese a su introversión, lo respetan y lo admiran sin importar su carácter esquivo incluso, parece no interesarle tener un grupo social, incluso ese aura depresiva que tiene, esa mira profunda que me provoca quererle destruirle su cara con mis puños. Aborrezco ese carácter tan impredecible que tiene, en realidad ni lo soporto tenerlo cerca de unos dos metros de mí, lejos de cualquier lugar.

En lo más remoto de mi debilidad, no niego que le tengo un cariño que nunca va salir, porque simplemente jamás estaría con una persona como él. 

Quisiera que él se suicidara y no estorbara en este maldito mundo de mierda.

Tweek es lo que representa mi lado frágil y débil, esa devoción que le tiene a Masaya, es el mismo amor que le tengo a Mizuru desde mi corrosiva infancia.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛

Katherine tomo un molde circular "n.12", cuando estaban en el área de utensilios de cocina. Tweek solo sonrió, con verla dejando el molde en el carrito, fueron en el área de panadería que es la más espaciosa de Wal-Mart.

Afuera de la casa de Erin, mientras tanto, Erin se volteó para verla en unos segundos. Se ve hermosa como de costumbre, con esa mirada maternal que tiene, aunque su mirada demuestra que ha sufrido mucho, tiene problemas emocionales que reprime por miedo, porque es difícil ser extranjera no habla inglés, aunque para Erin es su luz humanizada. Nadie puede quitarle el lugar de su ángel, que es su amado desde toda su vida.

─ Anya, sabes ya no voy a sufrir por esa persona. ─ Erin confesó como estaba sacando algo pesado de su pecho. 

─ Erin, insistiré una vez más. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ayna se acercó a Erin con mucho cuidado, Erin en ese instante cuando escuchaba sus pasos llegar hacia ella, Erin comenzó a sollozar de un inmenso alivio. Erin se abalanzó para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Erin envuelve sus brazos en su cintura. Ayna le corresponde el brazo con suma ternura hacia una desvalida y frágil Erin, finalmente pudo abrir esos sentimientos con alguien.

En la entrada afuera de vidrio, Kalina observó esa escena por accidente, planeaba ir afuera pero fue arruinado por ver abrazar a su amiga más querida con la extranjera.

Su envidia y celos mezclados por una sensación de sentirse usada, por la chica que tanto quiere junto con su mejor amigo , esto hace que jamás Kalina termine cayéndole bien una pobre polaca, que tiene problemas para comunicarse en estados unidos.

Kalina apretaba sus puños especialmente haber terminado de tomar el ponche. Sava se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa diplomática con su súper mejor amiga.

─ No me digas, ¿que estas celosa de ella?

Cuando Sava le cuestiono a Kalina, esta voltea de manera agresiva y asertiva hacia la pelinegra, Sava sonrió de manera sarcástica como siempre ha sido una cínica insoportable desde niña.

─ No. Se que Erin va lastimar a esa chica.

Cruzo sus brazos cuando menciono esa oración. Sava conocía perfectamente a su mejor amiga, esta le estrecho su brazo derecho, en sus hombros, sabiendo que Kalina le dolía demasiado que Erin comenzara perder interés en ella.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛

_**Lunes 11 de septiembre: 7:30 PM. En el sótano de la casa de Erin.** _

Estábamos acostados en la cama, acariciando nuestros cuerpos por el ritmo de la lujuria. Me cuesta sinceramente querer a una chica, incluso a las personas, sé que estoy lastimando a una chica ilusa, pero esto es mutuo para ambos, dicen en un dicho siempre se dice en la vida: "La soledad y el sexo complementan un consuelo con satisfacción rápida."

Brandy gemía cuando la masturbaba tocando su parte intima. Estábamos pegado nuestros cuerpos, en nuestra piel se frota, humedeciéndose con nuestro sudor, mi miembro está muy erecto por la excitación, mis hormonas se enloquecen por esta nueva experiencia.

Brandy esta acostada en la cama, tome con mis manos el anaquel, la caja de los condones y saco uno de la caja.. Había abierto el empaque del condón. Me había sentado de inmediato para ponérmelo en el miembro, es difícil especialmente cuando eres un virgen primerizo.

_**POV Pensamientos de Craig:** _

No quiero repetir la historia de mi padre. Cuando eran estudiantes de la universidad, pues tuvieron relaciones sexuales sin protección, he de ahí yo fui no deseado por mis padres, ni siquiera eran novios

Los forzaron a casarlos mi abuela, es en serio fue mi abuela materna quien hizo esta unión forzada del matrimonio de ellos. Eso hizo mucho daño a sus descendientes, es decir, sus hijos que simplemente no tienen la culpa de haber hecho las cosas sin comprender las consecuencias.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛

Reaccione de inmediato, frotando mis manos en mi cabeza, trato de respirar por lo que hare con una chica que ni siquiera quiero, ni mucho menos hemos tratado como amigos. Finalmente suspiro para mí mismo, Brandy estando a mi lado, tomo mi brazo con una de sus manos, ella me dijo estas palabras.

─ No me va traumar esto. Por favor, no te sientas mal por alguien que solo cruzas palabras en clase. ─ Ella me estiro el brazo para que me acostara en su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

─ Discúlpame. Brandy... ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos encuentros de este tipo a largo plazo? ─ Me incorporo hacia ella, con mis piernas le separó sus piernas lentamente.

─ Está muy bien. Eres apuesto, pero nosotros no funcionaríamos como pareja. Craig, gracias al menos podre perder mi patética virginidad.

Sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos de mis mejillas. Tomo con mis brazos su cintura para poder penetrarla con delicadeza, dios mío, carajo, soy un malnacido en esas cuestiones de ser gentil.

Brandy se acomodó para que no me lastimara. Cerré mis parpados en unos minutos, comencé a estimularle su clítoris para que no le doliera. Comencé a entrelazar mi cuerpo encima de ella, envolviéndola con mis brazos, mi miembro comienza penetrar aquella intimidad femenina virgen. Me está doliendo tan horrible.

Brandy erguía fuertemente su espalda, apretando sus manos en la sabana, esta comenzaba a llorar, apretando su labio inferior. Gemía por sus espasmos de dolor unidos por el nuevo placer.

─ Ahhh... ¿te está doliendo? ¿Quieres que me detenga? ─ Me detuve a medio penetrarla, había entrado, había entrado medio miembro en ella. Le había roto su himen, me siento horriblemente culpable por lo que he hecho. La sangre rodeaba mi ingle, incluso mancho las sabanas de color gris perla. Ni el condón se salvaba de los coágulos de la membrana rota del himen. 

Negó sacudiendo su cabeza, comenzaba a penetrarla para llegar en su intimidad, es muy doloroso para mí, porque apretaba demasiado, pese en su exterior tiene una vagina muy grande. Brandy cerraba sus párpados por el horrible dolor, el problema de mi miembro es ancho y largo a la vez.

Nos abrazamos torpemente, seguía penetrarla al ritmo preciso, mi interior siente mucho asco, no por ella, ni su hermoso cuerpo, es su interior, se siente muy caliente, viscoso que apretaba los lados del tronco.

─ Craig... ─ Jadeaba cuando decía mi nombre en silabas.

Con su mano derecha, acaricio mi mejilla, sus ojos están llorosos, no es lo que pensaba esto de tener relaciones con alguien. No el placer superficial, si no que si no hay una conexión emocional, simplemente es como el coito sin nada especial.

Brandy exageraba al gemir. Si hubiera sido heterosexual, me hubiera ofendido por su actuación sobre actuada, comprendo de que no me quiere, si llegáramos a estar juntos, seriamos como amantes compartiendo nuestros cuerpos, nuestros labios para besarnos desenfrenadamente.

Nos besamos al ritmo de la pasión, los movimientos son bruscos por mi parte, gemíamos y jabeamos con mucha frecuencia, estamos pegados en nuestras frentes, mirando nuestras miradas, nuestras pupilas que nos reflejábamos en el iris.

Comencé a penetrarla muchísimo más rápido, Brandy me araña mi espalda, apretando sus piernas en mi pelvis, comencé a chuparle sus pezones rosas salmón, Brandy por su primera vez se corrió dentro de mí.

Tocaba sus glúteos con mis manos, moviéndome con más brutalidad, la sostengo para levantarla para hacer otra posición más placentera, sentados de manera armónica, abrazándonos de manera mutua, después de treinta minutos de embestidas y de roces lujuriosos, pude sentir que me corría dentro del preservativo.

Me caigo hacia sus hombros porque termine eyaculando de manera rápida, patética, abrazándola con ternura, Brandy me enreda con sus piernas, en mi ingle nuevamente para recostarnos.

El calor de septiembre nos envuelve, acostados mirando el techo con el abanico girando. Ambos habíamos hecho algo que nos vamos a arrepentir, escucho el respirar entrecortado de Brandy por sus espasmos. 

El silencio es cómplice de nuestra mala decisión. Adiós a mi virginidad, a nuestra virginidad de ambos, me duele más a mí, ni se porque si soy el varón.

Le tome la mano a Brandy, para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, ella apretó mi mano como una confidente y mi nueva amante que comenzó lo nuestro hoy.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛

_**POV Pensamientos de Craig:** _

Tweek, definitivamente es algo que quisiera destruir con mis manos. Mizuru te amo tanto, te extraño tanto que no puedo evitar recordarte como eras conmigo.

Esos ojos negros con destellos morados, tan parecido a tu padre, esa sonrisa angelical que siempre tenías hacia todos. Esa soledad que has cargado, tu cuerpo fornido pero de manera andrógina, tus manos alargadas, delgadas que te observaba en silencio, tocando el piano de manera desenfrenada, haciendo el arte que tanto amas crear.

Cuando tuve sexo con Brandy, tuve que imaginarme a ti como una chica, pero serias de pechos normales, con un cuerpo hermoso, aunque tu herencia mixta sería más hermoso tu rostro.

Mizuru, ¿Podré finalmente expresarte el amor que siempre he cultivado por ti?

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛

Katherine y Tweek estaban en el área de botanas, llevándose las bolsas de papas, como botanas, también unos dips, aunque ya Erin había hecho unos. Katherine caminaba con el carrito, con ese caminar tan varonil, aunque es la más vulgar en vestirse, es la que más empatía tiene con su alrededor.

Recuerdo cuando era niña siempre se cubría su rostro, para esconder los moretones que le daban sus padres. Masaya les dio trabajo en su mansión, pero tuvo problemas con su madre, perdió su trabajo, en eso se dedicó a la prostitución para ganar más dinero.

Su casa había cambiado mucho, se hizo más grande pero como son acumuladores compulsivos, seguía viéndose de la mierda. Esta le encantaba mostrar su vientre blanco a los ocho años.

Katherine finalmente llegó al área de cajas para hacer fila para pagar. Tweek se había salido del área de cajas, para sentarse en el asiento de espera. Este quería seguir escribiendo en el diario. . No aparece en la mochila, esta aterrado pero intenta calmarse para no alterar a nadie.

Después de quince minutos, había Katherine pagado todo lo que compro, también un pastel de chocolate con caramelo. Estaba llegando con el carito de mandado que las cosas están embolsadas con bolsas de tela.

─ Vamos Tweek, o si no Erin me romperá el coño con patadas.

Ellos caminaron para salir del Wal-Mart, el cielo se está poniendo negro, las personas caminaban para entrar o salir para el estacionamiento para ir a sus casas.

Llegaron hacia el automóvil, abrieron la cajuela para guardar las bolas de mercado. Eran bastantes cosas, finalmente pudieron consiguieron lo que necesitaban para la fiesta.

Subieron rápidamente al automóvil, Katherine prendió el motor, se sentó para conducir, Tweek se sentó en el copiloto para observar cómo el carro seguía el rumbo para ir al suburbio de Erin y el grupo de Sava.

El gusto musical de Katherine, es impresionante, le fascina el J metal, con melodías estruendosas, con letras sumamente desgarradoras, el rock grunge, el pop de los años noventa y géneros muy desconocidos para mi deleite musical.

Katherine conduce de manera impresionante para su edad. Su padre le enseño a conducir, para que pudiera sobrevivir si no se puede pagar sus estudios. Ven el semáforo que cambia a rojo, con sus manos, toma su encendedor, en un chasquido toma el cigarro en su otra mano, puso su cigarro en sus labios, para comenzar a fumar, dejando afuera el brazo en la puerta el automóvil, para no apestar el interior del vehículo, seguía conduciendo en la carretera del centro de South Park.

Finalmente cuando hubo mucho tráfico, se tardaron quince minutos para llegar a la casa de Erin. Quedaron impactados de que había gente, que ni siquiera estaban en su grupo. Tweek abre la puerta rápido para correr y recoger su diario de color vino, corrió hacia el camino del pórtico de la casa, abrió el picaporte de la puerta principal, con rudeza para ir lo más rápido recogerlo en la mesa.

Finalmente tras pasar la muchedumbre de las personas, pudo encontrarlo ahí con unos vasos de plástico están encima de la portada, este tomó su diario lo limpio con su camisa, le da un beso al centro del diario, lo abrazo con muchísima fuerza.

Ese diario para Tweek, es el regalo que más atesora de Masaya.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛

_**Lunes 11 de septiembre: 8:30 PM. En la sala de la casa de Erin.** _

Brandy se estaba vistiendo de manera apresurada y precisa, aunque parezca fría conmigo, no era eso, si no es para evitar apegos tóxicos a largo plazo. Ella extendió su brazo para levantarme, me estaba poniendo mi ropa interior y el pantalón me lo estaba abotonando, me pongo mi camisa gris azulada, también en el suelo levanto mi chullo de color azul, para ponérmelo.

─ Cuídate mucho, Craig, gracias aunque fue lo más patético entre ambos de tener sexo casual, disfrute hacerlo contigo. Espero volver a saber de ti en la preparatoria. Evitemos tener contacto más íntimo, no me conviene para mi reputación. ─ Brandy me lo dijo, mientras en un momento le regala una sonrisa de suma lastima.

En eso subió las escaleras de manera sola, como si no le importara, la observo yéndose del sótano, en eso tomo un suspiro reprimiendo un sollozo de histeria.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, en eso tiendo la cama para evitar sospechas. Aunque lo terrible es que hay una mancha de sangre, en eso solo hago una mueca de estrés. Ya no podría lavarla porque sospecharían por el olor del detergente, lo caliente de la secadora, Salí corriendo de las escaleras de madera, de manera rápida, cierre con el código la puerta del sótano.

_**Oh mierda.** _

Me susurre a mí mismo. Cuando vi toda la casa llena de personas que algunos grupos mayores de la preparatoria vinieron. Veo las porristas de la preparatoria que son las mejores bailarinas; diversamente diferentes razas, solo las mire por unos segundos, estas estaban pegadas con Hendrick, especialmente pese a su obesidad, su rostro y personalidad atrae a las chicas.

Mire de reojo a Brandy, aunque ella ignoró mi mirada, cuando vio mi presencia junto con sus amigos.

Buscaba mi grupo de amigos, la verdad son más compañeros pero aceptó su compañía. Ya comprendí que cumplió su palabra de evitarme.

_**¿Por qué me duele alguien que ha tomado algo especial de mí?** _

Mierda. No somos nada. Me lo dije a regañadientes. _**¿Esta sensación cuál es su nombre?**_

Una chica de cabello rizado que es mestiza, parte negra y blanca, estaba sentada con Hans para ver un video en YouTube, su otra amiga también mirándolo en el móvil de Hans.

Las góticas fumaban como si fuera el exterior. Lo que mire lejos en la cocina era Tweek ya había cocinado el pan del pastel, ya se había enfriado, parecía que estaba decorando el pastel poniéndole betún para que pegarle su decoración hecho con el mismo betún blanco.

La chica de cabello rizado está más drogada que Hans. En el pórtico estaba la cumpleañera, cumplía dieciséis años hoy, jamás en su maldita vida, vestiría como esta vestida ahora.

De manera femenina, un hermoso vestido coctel de color aqua celeste,que le llegaba a sus piernas, con un escote de encaje de color celeste oscuro, unos bordados de flores adornaban el hermoso encaje celeste, unas piedras preciosas en el bordado. Usa unos tacones medios que son como vintage por su madre blancos, sus medias de piel le remarcaban sus piernas, esas largas piernas, pese a ser una bailarina tiene más cuerpo de una entrenadora competitiva capoeira.

Erin en el patio cocinaba la carne asada, también lo que son papas asadas cubiertas en papel aluminio, con unas tenazas volteaba todos los alimentos.

Marjorine tocó el timbre de la puerta. Todos los invitados, en estado de ebriedad o drogados que son los mayores se escondieron y apagaron las luces del vestíbulo de la sala, había quitado el seguro del picaporte para que abriera la puerta. Corrí hacia esconderme en la cocina, especialmente debajo de la barra, antes de ocultarme vi el pastel de Tweek terminado.

Quede impactado como quedo con su decoración. Es demasiado clásico y moderno su decoración, lo impresionante es como el chantilly quedara tan bien realizado, especialmente el esparcido de las chispas de color celeste, finalmente al gusto de la cumpleañera. Que es neutro hacia su presentación, con las tonalidades azules y celestes para la Marjorine. Me estoy muriendo de la jodida envidia que le tengo a este imbécil.

Marjorine por iniciativa toma el pica porte, abriendo la puerta lentamente y en eso prendieron la luz de los focos.

Un estruendoso grito de la multitud me saca de mi estupor de inmediato, Tweek solo da un grito nervioso por el horrible eco que produjeron el grupo de personas con estado de ebriedad y drogados mayores de curso.

**_¡Sorpresa Marjorine!_ **

Tweek se escondió a mi lado. Odio el olor de su cuerpo, es de vainilla mezclado con el sudor de su cuerpo, ese olor me quiere hacer vomitar... aunque huela al sudor corporal de Brandy, mi perfume de madera con la fragancia del cigarro.

─ Craig... ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy mal. ─ Tweek se acercó para tocarme mi espalda con una de esas alargadas manos.

─ Eso no te incumbe, marica, porque diablos no puedes callarte.

Le di un golpe a su mano con brusquedad. Mis lágrimas se están reprimiendo en mis parpados, en mi bolsa del pantalón trasero, saco mi encendedor y mi cajetilla de cigarros, sacando un cigarro del paquete, en eso prendo el encendedor, con la mano derecha, frotando el botón del encendedor con mi huella digital del dedo pulgar.

Tweek solo me observaba con esos ojos verdes grises, nunca pensé que su cabello fuera largo, siempre bien arreglado con esa coleta de cabello, con una liga rosa.

Marjorine se sentía tan feliz de la sorpresa, solo que no le agradaba el olor de marihuana en la casa de su mejor amiga.

Kalina corrió hacia ella, la abrazo de manera amistosa, Sava también hizo el mismo gesto.

Katherine simplemente se abalanzó para abrazarla, en eso llegaron Scarlette y su novio Seth, curiosamente ellos son la relación que comenzaron a andar desde hace unos meses. Es el chico que es diabético de la primaria, recuerdo en que las chicas estaban locas por el, pero este chico las mando a la mierda. Incluso con el paso del tiempo se enamoró de Scarlette, finalmente cuando esta fue rechazada por Masaya por videollamada. Este se le declaro y ella decidió aceptarlo como su novio formal.

─ Mugrosa Erin, que me avisó bien tarde, felicidades Marjorine. Tú y Erin son mis mejores amigas. ─ Scarlette sostenía un bowl de pasta con champiñones.

─ Me agrada la fiesta, solo que la policía del pueblo, parece que llegara y deberían bajar el volumen, eso lo observamos cuando Scarlette manejaba.

Se sentía incómodo por el olor a la marihuana. Él estudia en una escuela militar para ser un marine de Estados Unidos. Agitaba su mano izquierda para quitarse el hedor de la marihuana

Ella se había rendido de seguir luchando con el amor de su vida. Seguirá siéndolo pero como base de su experiencia emocional.

Erin junto con Anya traían las cazuelas con la comida para comer en el gran comedor de la casa.

─ No mamen. Huele mi casa a pura marihuana de mi hermano. Puta verga, va a matarme mi padre

─ Hay que poner la cena. No te alteres por esas personas─ Anya corría hacia la puerta externa de la cocina.

Las dos entraron de inmediato al interior. Erin solo abrió sus ojos de estupor con solo ver una pareja teniendo sexo trepados en la barra de la cocina. Me encontraba hastiado escuchando los gemidos de esa pareja, el imbécil de Tweek daba golpes para asustarlos para que se fueran.

— Oigan ustedes. ¡¿Podrían hacerlo en otro lugar que en la barra de mi cocina?! — Erin jalo a ambos chicos con fuerza para se retiraran. 

Anya aventó en el aire a los chicos en el vestíbulo del comedor. Anya decide guardar el pastel hecho por Tweek en el refrigerador para evitar que lo terminen destruyendo. 

Los chicos le sacaron el dedo de manera despectiva. Uno de ellos le dijo acercándose hacia a Erin enfrente de ella.

— A ti por gorda, jamás nadie se atrevería a tener sexo contigo. Das asco, en serio...

.El chico peli castaño no se dio cuenta que un furico Tweek se aventó encima para golpearlo sin nada de misericordia. Erin solo trataba que quitarlo encima, este le gritaba con muchísima fuerza y golpeándole su pecho.

─ ¡Cállate! ¡Lárgate junto con la zorra que estabas cogiendo!

El peli castaño terminó en escupirle la cara a Erin. Erin comenzó a sollozar con el sentir esa saliva caliente con olor a alcohol y tabaco. Tweek de manera sigilosa con haber visto esa escena en sus ojos, le da un puñetazo término tirarle un diente y demasiada sangre.

Me he levanto debajo de la barra. Solo limpio mi parte trasera del pantalón, cruzo los brazos cuando vi una Erin confundida sonrojada su rostro está sudando porque jamás espero, que el chico rubio siempre fue tan indiferente hacia sus semejantes la haya defendido.

_**Insisto creo quiere tener sexo con ella.** _

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚

_**Lunes 11 de septiembre: 9:30 PM. En la sala de la casa de Erin.** _

La música sonaba más fuerte en el ambiente. En el profundo de todo esto, se refleja la realidad de los amigos de Hans, que son personas que son de muy bajo promedio de la preparatoria. Pues, ¡por supuesto! Se la pasaban evadiendo la realidad consumiendo drogas y embriagándose constantemente.

— Le dije a Erin que quería que fuera entre nosotros, no que hiciera la peda del siglo, cuando fue la bienvenida de la familia Seijino. ─ Puso sus manos en su cadera una expresión de molesta.

Parecían afuera los vecinos en que comenzaban salir para llamar con sus móviles a la policía: Por el exceso de ruido en la casa de Erin. Katherine estaba instalando lo que es el proyector y Hans pese a su estado, le ayudó a poner la pantalla especial del proyector.

— Fue más su hermano de acogida. Hans es un chico que tiene muchísimos conocidos en la preparatoria. Aunque para él sus amigos del alma son los chicos góticos. — Kalina comento hacía Marjorine.

— Oh miren. Ya terminó Katie de poner el proyector, creo que puso el meet para ver a los gemelos. — Sava le brillaron los ojos, al ver el proyector en la pared del lado norte de la gran sala.

Erin fue hacia la sala, junto con Tweek, Anya y su servidor para entregar la carne asada en platos de plástico y sus bebidas en charolas de metal plateado.

Bebe Stevens había entrado pasando cuando la puerta había sido abierta por Hans. Con el grupo de porristas de su grupo. Ella está en mi clase y esas chicas, me desagradan demasiado. Bebe es una de las chicas más populares desde que entramos a la preparatoria. Es muy buena, siendo una gran porrista para los jugadores del juego americano.

Nicole la ex novia de Token, ella es una gran jugadora de voleibol del equipo para las nacionales. Rebecca conocida como "Red" Tucker, si tenemos el mismo apellido pero nuestras familias no tienen nada que ver.

Lola es otra chica que está en el club de basquetbol femenil. Jenny está también en el mismo club, Annie está con el equipo de voleibol junto con Nicole. Sally está con las porristas junto con Bebe.

Nelson es un chico fue muy apegado con Mizuru. Este había entrado sin que se darán cuenta los demás.

Erin apago la ruidosa música para usar el bluethoot para conectarlo en su laptop para escuchar la videollamada. La peli violeta se acercó para la sala para sentarse en el piso alfombrado, las facciones de ella son una mezcla de china con caucásica, me sorprende, aunque sus ojos son muy pequeños que Mizuru y Masaya. Porque su padre es mitad japonés y su madre una afro latina, por eso su descendencia japonesa no es muy notoria.

La de pelo cenizo parece una europea con pecas, podría decirse que me saco una sonrisa en mis labios. Después, de servir toda la comida, estábamos poniendo los asientos para sentarse la demás gente. Muchos dejaron de ver a Masaya y Mizuru hace seis años.

Bebe tiene un escote más revelador que Clem, ambas chicas son las que tuvieron pechos grandes, aunque Marjorine es la que es un triángulo invertido por su tipo de cuerpo.

Erin estaba tratando de quitarle el olor a marihuana a su casa. Los góticos sentados a regañadientes tuvieron que entregarle sus porros de marihuana, también entregó su marihuana con su porro del mismo contenido. 

Tweek con un carrito de fierro, que es de llevar comida llevaba la sorpresa para la cumpleañera. Era el hermoso pastel que tiene dos velas que conformaban que cumpliera dieciséis años.

Marjorine solo sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. El gesto que Tweek sorprendiera a todos los invitados, en realidad me sorprende como el pudiera crear algo tan hermoso para una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

**_¡Felicidades Marjorine!_ **

Eso se escuchó dos voces en una videollamada. Un grito al unísono con euforia hacia Marjorine. Todos los invitados aplaudieron hacia ella, observe como Marjorine se agacho para apagar las dos velas.

Erin corrió a abrazarla con ternura, estas dos solo se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos. Sava ya estaba con su novio Wendel, estaban sentados juntos en unos asientos de madera que observaron la videollamada.

Está dividido en dos pantallas en la aplicación. Estaban en su horario de descanso, Masaya estaba sentado en una banqueta junto con un grupo de chicos en el comité estudiantil. Tweek trataba contenerse de no llorar con solo verlo de nuevo. Su temblor característico comienza a expresarse en su cuerpo. Esta sudando por la ansiedad de verlo.

Mire el lado derecho. Mi corazón quedó en shock, observe a Mizuru estaba curiosamente en la terraza de la preparatoria. Su cabello negro estaba suelto hacia sus hombros, con una sonrisa hermosa, sus labios son carnosos, la piel blanca como la de su gemelo mayor, Erin y Kalina solo comenzaron a llorar por verlo.

Hans miro con desprecio hacia Mizuru, en eso Anya comenzó a cortar el pastel para servir los pedazos de pastel hacia las personas. Ya otras personas se estaban yendo, porque la policía había llegado, incluso conocidos de Hans se fueron sin despedirse hacia él.

— Marjorine. Felicidades, nunca te he olvidado ni siquiera a ustedes chicas. Las quiero mucho, aunque Mizuru es más expresivo que yo. No obstante, disculpen estas personas, siempre los del comité estudiantil nos juntamos juntos. La de mi lado derecho es Ayane Mistsuki; Mi superior en la preparatoria. En Marzo se graduara de la preparatoria.

Sava y Katherine observaron a Ayane con celos. Kalina le da un golpe en su brazo, para advertirle que Wendel la está observando. Bebe solo miraba con indiferencia los gemelos, Nicole ignoro el video mientras comía lo que era la comida. Nelson lagrimaba en silencio a lado derecho del comedor. Annie, Lola y Jenny suspiraban de emoción con verlos, Red me observaba en silencio, me incomodaba siempre que hiciera eso.

— ¡Felicidades Marge! Lamento si no he hablado tan seguido con ustedes. Yo saliendo de la preparatoria, les doy clases de baile y ejercicios físicos en un grupo de School idols en la escuela de Miko. Dios mío, esta cagada de dinero la preparatoria. Les juro que es como un puto aeropuerto y puras mujeres ahí. Las chicas son demasiado melosas, incluso terminan atraídas hacia a mí. ¡No me jodan!

A ustedes las extrañe muchísimo. Mis dos mejores amigas del mundo. Y mi hermana pequeña postiza, mi Marjorine, te vez demasiado hermosa con ese vestido, especialmente tu calzado, me encanta, siempre te han gustado los zapatos de tacón de tu cruel madre.

Mizuru sonrió de manera dulce, haciendo una seña de v con sus dos manos. En el fondo de él había dos compañeras, saludando a los invitados afectuosamente. Una era una Kograyu de cabello rubio teñido con demasiado brillo en sus uñas, la otra chica es como una de lentes, que irónicamente es una hime grayu. Quede desconcertado como pueden vestirse así, especialmente con un clima tan caótico en Japón.

Erin y Kalina arden de celos con verlas apachando a Mizuru. Soy indiferente ante eso, si hubiera sido un hombre, sería otra historia, Marjorine sonreía que siempre Mizuru tiene amigos. Lástima que no vinieron el dueto lésbico angelical y demonio. Esas dos tipas son las grandes compañeras de Mizuru en la primaria.

Masaya en otra parte. Es recatado porque está en su grupo. Ayane mira con disgusto todos los invitados, aunque lo disimula muy bien para evitar conflictos con él.

Sava se siente miserable porque Ayane está cerca de él. Katherine apretaba sus puños por ese sentimiento que la tormenta. Tweek está muy dolido porque jamás podría tener ese sentimiento de nuevo. Scarlette ni le agrada mucho esa chica, Seth solo encogió de hombros por la reacción de su novia.

Los chicos escucharon la campaña de sus preparatorias. Tuvieron que despedirse, sacudiendo su mano con una hermosa sonrisa ambos.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚

_**Lunes 11 de septiembre: 10:30 PM. En la sala de la casa de Erin.** _

Después de haber comido el pastel y la comida terminaron yéndose los invitados. Aunque los que realmente se quedaron para ayudar a limpiar. La casa fue muy difícil limpiar todo lo que eran los vasos vacíos, los platos con sobras de comida, estaba recogiendo la basura, fue muy difícil, hasta los condones estaban regados en el baño, en otros cuartos, excepto el de Erin, estaban dormidos los hermanos de Anya. Los vi cuando entre abrí la puerta de su habitación.

Lo bueno es que lo del sótano, guarde el condón usado mío y lo tire en el basurero de afuera de la casa. La mancha de la sabana, tome un buen limpiado y la quite con todas mis fuerzas tallándola con precisión. La tendí en el colchón para acomodar esa cama. La tendí en el colchón para acomodar esa cama.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚

_**Martes 12 de septiembre: 1:30 AM. En la sala de la casa de Erin.** _

Pasaron tres horas limpiamos todo. Carajo, fue muy duro para nosotros, incluso los góticos a regaña dientes ayudaron a limpiar para terminar más rápido.

El séquito de Bebe se terminó yendo unas dos horas antes. Bebe le urgía atender una fiesta de una de sus compañeras porristas. 

Después de dos horas, estuve más tiempo afuera para tirar la basura restante, había limpiado lo que era el equipo del asador.

Ya se habían cambiado con sus pijamas, incluso los góticos tienen sus pijamas vintage, profundamente dormidos en el sofá. Token y Clem términos de ayudar a limpiar, decidimos los tres irnos a nuestra casa para hacer una pijamada nocturna.

Erin usaba aquel pijama infantil de gatos. Kalina tiene una camisa y un short que tiene en la casa de Erin; Sava tiene un camisón con una bata encima, ya conozco esas curvas que tiene. Katherine una playera transparente con un diseño vulgar estampado en el centro. Anya se había quedado dormida sentada en el piso alfombrado, recargada en la pared de la sala. Tweek está haciendo agua para café amargo.Se encuentra en la cocina, junto con la estufa. Lo observe silenciosamente hacia el tipo.

Katherine me dio un golpe en mi hombro brusco. Me dijo en un tono seductor hacia mi persona.

─ Ya perdiste tu virginidad, ¿Verdad?

─ Eso que te incumbe, Katherine en serio eres demasiado metiche. ─ Hice un quejido con mi boca. Por esa pregunta tan impertinente.

─ ¿Con quién te tiraste?

Tsk. Me quejo hacía esa pregunta que me hace ella.

─ Ese brillo de tus ojos se fueron. Si fue por un sexo ocasional, ahí te diré, la cagaste Craig. Yo perdí la virginidad a los trece con un universitario. El chico simplemente me usó para sexo casual, lo amé muchísimo en su momento. Me dejo por la típica virginal chica, créeme no quiero recordar esa etapa. Se ve que quieres llorar, no te avergüences en tener una debilidad, es parte de ser un humano.

Me abrazó con fuerza. No podía corresponderle su abrazo, mire a Brandy profundamente dormida a lado de su hermano en el sofa. Se recarga en el mueble, las lágrimas de mis ojos salieron de mis párpados

Me despedí de Katherine, me fui corriendo en la puerta de la entrada para salir. Token y Clem me acompañaron en el lujoso automóvil de Token.

Abrieron la puerta del auto para que subiera en la parte trasera. Los dos subieron en el asiento de conductor y co conductor. En eso Token pone las llaves en el volante para prender el motor. En eso Clem pone en el bluetooth del radio. Puso su música depresiva que a ella le encanta.

Nos fuimos en el trayecto hacia mi casa. Observe cuando nos estábamos alejando de la casa verde fuerte de Erin. Cómo ha mejorado la casa de ella.

─ Ya se fueron el grupo de Craig. Putos maricas...

─ No jodas, Cartman. Ni te caen bien, Craig solo vino a ver a su crush.

Katherine y Erin se dan una golpiza mutua en sus brazos. Tweek había hecho café para seis personas, este servía el café en las seis tazas que Mizuru le hizo para las seis chicas. Una taza azul con delfines de Sava. Una taza de color verde jade con destellos naranjas de Kalina, una taza de color rojo y amarillo de un gatita gris y un gato naranja de Erin. Una taza de color naranja fosforescente con brillantina café de Katherine, una taza de color aqua con celeste estampado de hello kitty de Marjorine. Una taza de verde claro con margaritas de Scarlette.

Tweek pone esas seis tazas en la charola plateada, también con platos, también con unos tenedores a lado de los platos, con el pastel casero, que él había cocinado. Para llevarla a las seis chicas que se juntaron en bola como los viejos tiempos.

El grupo de Sava vio el gesto de Tweek. Estas tomaron los platos con las tazas de café, Erin sonrió de inmediato con el rubio de la coleta. Aunque Tweek las ignoró cuando le daban cumplidos por su delicioso pastel, Marjorine se abalanzó abrazandolo por lo emocionada y agradecida por el detalle.

Tweek no entiende porque esa reacción. Su relaciones sociales son super malas hacia las reacciones afectivas ajenas de el.

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚

_**Martes 12 de septiembre: 2:30 AM. En la sala de la casa de Erin.** _

Estamos dentro de un seven eleven, como estos alcohólicos que conozco que son mis amigos, decidieron ir a un seven eleven para comprar cerveza fuera de horario. Token compró la cerveza de un mes, Clem compro frituras y dulces para llegar a hacer las tareas atrasadas del dia de hoy.

Token como buen amigo, me compró mis marlboro rojo paquete de veinte largos. Fuimos a la caja, le entregó el dinero para que cobrara la cerveza y lo demás. Nos fuimos del establecimiento con bolsas de plástico, fui el que cargó las bolsas para llevarlas a la cajuela. La cierro lentamente, subí a mi asiento trasero, los demás subieron de manera rápida, finalmente pudimos irnos a camino a casa.

Suspire cuando escuche arrancar el automóvil. Estamos en la carretera para llegar a nuestro destino.

**♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚♛♛  
**

_**POV omnipresente:** _

_**¿Hay felicidad después de todo lo que ha sucedido para ambos?** _

En Francia está la silueta de un chico francés observando la tumba de alguien muy querido. El viento es demasiado frío. Pese a hacer un otoño en ese hermoso país. Una mujer mayor de aspecto seductor observaba al chico. Parecía que fuera un familiar para él, también había una señora mayor.

Mientras tanto en Japón, especialmente en Tokyo, los gemelos están en sus grupos sociales. Mizuru acompañado de sus compañeras de la preparatoria. Tomándose selfies en el Shibuya en tiendas de diseñador. Miko con sus compañeras del grupo Idol miraba con celos, pese que están juntos con los compañeros de él.

Masaya con el comité estudiantil están capacitando al grupo de él. Para ayudar a los de nuevo ingreso de su grupo para los de nuevo ingreso. Masaya observaba en la ventana, apoyando su mano en el vidrio de esta.

Sonrió emocionado por ver a sus mejores amigas, de aquel pueblo que más ama. Ayane lo observo en silencio, detrás de su espalda tiene una carta sin remitente, pero ya sospecha para quien será.

Mizuru va a un café japonés para convivir con todo su grupo. Siempre sonriendo aunque hace una semana lo termino Emiko. Emiko estaba con otro hombre más mayor, parece su maestro de su carrera universitaria. En un cuarto de un motel allegado al suburbio.

Amai y Sachi caminaban en la banqueta de los establecimientos. La lluvia comenzaba lentamente a gotear el cielo para caer en el suelo.

En estados unidos, especialmente en South Park. Estaban todos en el transporte escolar, Tweek observaba a Anya porque le quiso entregar un sombrero bordado que ella misma bordó. El dúo angelical y demoníaco solo sonrieron a la nada.

El grupo de Sava estaban con sus amigos de asiento. Hablando de cosas insignificantes pero para ellas son importantes. Erin se había sentado junto con Tweek y Anya, Kalina estaba sollozando porque Erin la había bloqueado de sus redes sociales.

Jamás cumplió su promesa de hacerla suya. Sava está muy desconcertada no entiende que está pasando. Katie observa en su ventanal del autobús como el bosque es profundo para llegar a la preparatoria.

Mientras tanto en una Iglesia de un colegio privado, dos chicas miraban con monotonía cuando el padre pasaba para dar la santa misa. La peli violeta anhela ver a Hans, preguntarle sobre Tweek y Craig. Aunque para ella simplemente es el chico de coleta rubia y el amargado.

Brandy está en el comité estudiantil soportando los desplantes de Wendel. Sabe que ha sido cruel con Craig, pero por la dignidad de ambos, simplemente decido evadirlo a toda costa. Cuando a regañadientes de lo confesó a su hermano adoptivo por el sexo, le dio tremenda cachetada hacia ella.

Hans no soporta estos sentimientos que tiene por Erin. Son como el infierno mismo que no puede desahogarse con ella. Erin se dedicara a estar con Tweek y Anya como el trío extraño de la preparatoria.

Marjorine obviamente estará incluida. Scarlette por igual, porque simplemente Sava cada vez descuidaba el grupo.

Una persona cambiara totalmente la vida monótona de Craig. Pero de manera sorpresiva con unos resultados que son de cuestionarse.

La inexpresividad se podría unir a la introversión. El destino es como una pluma que escribe en las hojas infinitas de la vida. Que es una melodía nostálgica que sigue escuchando en el universo.

**♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚♛♛**

**Esta historia estará en su punto del clímax. En donde habrá tres momentos cortos que van a dividir para los finales de esta historia: Tres finales extremadamente malos. un final neutro y un final "feliz"**

**Diré una vez más. La historia no es un Creek que quedan juntos como pareja, si no una dolorosa visión cuando te das cuenta que la idealización resulta ser destructiva para una persona.**

**Masaya tendra una participacion en uno de los finales. Mizuru seria un personaje importante, el grupo de Sava sera también protagónico.**

**Agus es uno de los anti protagónicos que serán una clave importante en la trama. Las chicas del colegio católico serán muy a llegadas a Hans. La peli violeta sera muy amiga de Tweek a largo plazo.**

Gracias por leer este capítulo. Tuve problemas para terminarlo.


	6. 𝟝. 𝕊𝕚 𝕥ú 𝕟𝕠 𝕧𝕦𝕖𝕝𝕧𝕖𝕤

Pov omnipresente:

Han pasado un mes y medio de lo establecido. Pasó muy rápido septiembre, Tweek y Anya también junto con Erin, se sentaban en una mesa en el fondo de la cafetería. En las clases de la preparatoria fue muy duro para los chicos. Especialmente para Token y Clem, especialmente siempre entregaban la tarea muy bien, pero se quedaban dormidos en las clases. Erin su promedio está mejorando cuando fue la última vez, ¿qué paso con eso?

Anya pese a su muy malo en su inglés para hablarlo. Ya puede entender lo que están diciéndole, Anya no le interesa hablar inglés a nadie, solo a Tweek u ocasionalmente a Erin.

Kalina ha estado en constante estrés por sus estudios. Porque ambiciona ir a su escuela de Juilliard, para estudiar música para composición de sinfonías. Ser una cantante reconocida por la música clásica.

Tweek sigue siendo más introvertido, aunque con su esfuerzo ha superado a Kalina en los mejores alumnos en clase. Anya lo ha ayudado a mejorar en sus trabajos y tareas escolares.

Sava seguía en sus problemas personales. Es decir, Wendel siempre peleaba con ella, reclamándole por cualquier nimiedad. Sava no paraba de llorar escondida en los vestidores porque su relación ya no está dando para más.

Katherine seguía muy bien en su trabajo de mesera, incluso su gerente quiere subirla como hostess para recibir los clientes. Su compañera que estaba atraída por Craig, se hicieron muy buenas compañeras, ha mejorado su forma de trabajar en el restaurante.

La preparatoria siempre fue lugar donde estudiaban nuestros protagonistas. El vestíbulo de los casilleros, siempre caminaban sus jerarquías de los estudiantes. Tweek siempre esta caminando erguida su espalda, aunque se ponía derecho pero es muy difícil porque siempre ha tenido esos malos hábitos.

El rostro de Tweek es de rasgos toscos y una mirada melancólica, sosteniendo sus libros respectivos para sus clases de la tercera hora. La chica de cabello rizado caminaba hacia el lado opuesto con Hans, hablando de cosas sobre ellos. Su nombre es Reseme Brulen.

Reseme le sonrió de manera amistosa a Tweek saludándolo, cuando lo vio pasar en su lado opuesto del vestíbulo.

Hans tiene la fama de siempre tener relaciones fugaces con cualquier chica. Especialmente con mujeres mayores, la británica que tenía hace dos meses y medio se regresó a su país por la decepción que Hans termino con ella.

Alexa Henrison es la mejor amiga de Reseme. Esta acompañaba junto con Hans, Tweek no comprende porque es tan permisivo con esas chicas.

Tweek observaba de manera silenciosa, los grupos de la preparatoria, este veía un montón de chicas y chicos siempre con su grupo social. Para Tweek no le interesa en lo más mínimo, con el paso del tiempo Erin y Anya se volvieron sus amigas íntimas para él.

Scarlette junto con Erin caminaban con el equipo de atletismo femenil. Tweek volteo hacia las dos chicas, tienen el uniforme deportivo, este es demasiado corto en sus blusas, ni se diga los shorts, Tweek solo enrojeció su rostro con ver las robustas piernas de Erin Cartman. Craig camino a lado de él, este le había sacado el dedo, se burlaban de manera indirecta Token y Clem, mientras Jess llevándose a Tina en su silla de ruedas, los miraron de reojo molestas ante la actitud que tienen hacia Tweek.

Flashback: viernes 31 de octubre: En la mansión de Richard Flowers . Afuera de su casa.

La noche del día de brujas decidieron vestirse como lo hicieron de súper héroes de sus franquicias. Anya se vistió de Rena Ryugu con el característico vestido negro con unas flores debajo del vestido.

El anfitrión de la mansión es Richard Flowers. Es un conocido de Hans que les otorgo su mansión para celebrar su gran fiesta de disfraces y cosplays.

Erin estaba con Tweek y Anya, especialmente es nostálgico ponerse el traje del Coon. Se veía muy diferente había rediseñado el traje, se veía como una versión de Batman en femenino. Tweek vestia de Wonder Tweek, curiosamente había tomado la ropa de Tweek a regaña dientes Craig. El oscuro ambiente de tonalidades azules con morado alumbraban por el excesivo de las bebidas alcohólicas y drogas por doquier en. Obviamente no lo consumían el trio.

Sava vestía de Toolshed. Kalina como Human Kite, Katie de Mysterion, Marjorine como la profesora Caos; su fiel compañero y amigo, Dougie de profesor desorden. Creció mucho se había vuelto muy alto, también un pelirrojo apuesto.

Scarlette es la capitana diabetes, sin duda la que mejoro muchísimo su disfraz, su figura es muy atlética el grupo. Mysterion es la luce muy esbelta para su traje sinigual, cubriendo su rostro con su máscara negra. El signo de interrogación está en la parte de la punta de su capa color purpura.

Token como Tupperware, pero ya se parecía su traje como el de Iron man; con tuperware en la armadura. Jess como fast pass, esa sonrisa carismática que siempre ella hace hacia el grupo. Es el único momento que Kalina puede ver aunque sea unas horas a su ex mejor amiga.

Tina es la Profesora Christina, la psíquica del grupo, Craig vestia de Super Craig a regañadientes por sus amigos, Clem es mosquito sin duda es uno de los disfraces más detallados del grupo.

Wendel es call boy. El traje se veía asombroso en él, especialmente su sensualidad se muestra en su porte.

Hans esta vestido de blanco, unas alas de ángel tiene en su espalda, incluso usaba un terno y pantalones del mismo color blanco. Con una máscara de su rostro a la medida.

Es el antihéroe llamado L'ange. Reseme tiene un saco formal con su cabello totalmente recogido con una cebolla en el cabello.

Los góticos fueron que robaron la noche con sus disfraces. Brandy no estaba ni en la cuidad. Está en una competencia de matemáticas avanzada en California; Craig quería verla para aplacar su necesidad sexual, pero esta cumplió su promesa de evadirlo a toda costa.

La música es frenética que contaminaba el oído, ver a la gente contorneándose para bailar o sus movimientos cuando están con el sexo opuesto y del mismo sexo es muy evidente. Tweek detesta ir a estos eventos sociales porque no comprende porque son así.

Esta sentado encimade la barra de la sala. Observaba la entrada externa de la mansión. En la ventana de la mansión se podía ver como todos los jóvenes estaban disfrutando la velada.

Anya se acercó a Tweek en la barra de la sala, esta se trepo y se sentó a lado de él. Tiene una bebida de zarzamora fermentada en un vaso de plástico de color rojo. Anya miraba con resentimiento la actitud de los invitados, es curioso que su cultura de clase muy baja económicamente, tenga muchísimo mejor respecto a los hogares ajenos. Ella se crió en unos siete años en México, si en el país tercermundista, pero con esos siete años aprendió perfectamente el español y escribirlo como si fuera su segundo idioma. Tweek se dio cuenta cuando ayudó a unos inmigrantes mexicanos, siente miseria porque jamás podría hacer eso por su personalidad tan retraída.

─ Tweek ¿Por qué hacen muchísimo desorden?

─ Porque creen porque son invitados pueden hacer destrozos. Yo no soy de mucho ir a fiestas de este tipo. ─ Tweek lo dijo en un tono fastidiado por el ruido. Observando en silencio las personas, Anya solo tomaba su bebida con lentitud. Eso que le costó encontrar una bebida que fuera de sabor.

Sava tomaba una botella de tequila para tomársela sola. Es un consuelo heredado por las Marsh. Esta recargada en la pared de sala, su rostro muestra un estado posiblemente de ebriedad. Erin estaba bailando intensamente la pista de baile que es el centro de la mansión. Al ritmo de la música electrónica, Tweek intentaba evitar mirarla con lujuria. Pero la persona que está en sus pensamientos románticos es Craig Tucker.

Craig estaba siendo seguido por la peli violeta. Esta se disfrazó con un vestido de lolita de color blanco, con una peluca muy larga rubia clara, con unas botas de tacón alto, caminaba con perfección lo curioso es que Craig, ha sido muy tolerante con ella.

Esta se acercó hacia Tweek de manera efusiva, sonriendo hacia él. Tweek se alteró al verla, no está acostumbrado para en reaccionarse con personas desconocidas.

─ Me llamo Xian Zhao. Mi madre es americana caucásica y mi padre es un asiático de china. Por eso me veo muy diferente. ¿Y sus nombres? ─ Preguntó como si fuera de suma importancia. Enredando sus mechones de la peluca rubia, en su dedo de manera circular.

─ Joder, contigo. Me llamo Craig Tucker.

Este escupió de lado sentir el asco de estar cerca de Tweek. Tweek se sonrojo demasiado a estar en presencia. Tweek respondió de manera inaudible.

─ Tweek Tweak.

Comenzaba a acariciarse sus dedos entrelazándolos entre sí.

Xian alzó su ceja porque no escucho su nombre. Prosiguió nuevamente, ─ Me puedes repetir, por favor, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─ Tweek Tweak. Es en serio yo me llamo así y mi apellido es de otro país. ─ Tweek lo dijo a gritos porque estaba alterado.

Anya miró de reojo hacia a Xian; Kalina llegó hacia las cuatro personas, estos se veían sorprendidos por el diseño de su disfraz. La cometa está detrás de su espalda que es muy grande para su cuerpo.

Xian se acercó a Anya, sosteniendo su móvil para tomarle una foto. Le pregunto efusivamente.

─ ¿Puedo tomarte una foto? Me encanta tu disfraz.

Katie estaba caminando hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión. Reseme riéndose ante la desgracia de sus compañeros, su grupo de segundo año son los más unidos; corrían hacia la sala como si fueran niños de guardería, aunque a diferencia de juguetes, eran grandes garrafones de bebidas adulteradas, las porristas de grados más mayores, vestían siempre de manera provocativa para su público. Fuera de sus estereotipos, son personas de tan baja autoestima que les ha costado aceptar su condición, físico, hasta sus banales personalidades.

Erin no paraba de bailar con cualquier hombre alcoholizado o drogado. Kalina piensa le está sacando celos a Anya. Tweek se levantó de barra de la sala, fue a la pista de baile para intentar comprender que es tanto alboroto.

Anya va para cuidarlo de manera discreta. En el ambiente se escucha; Obsessing de Kilo Kish, las personas bailaban al compás de la canción. Tweek sentía que lo empujaban a sus lados, pero una vez en su vida decidió: Bailar desenfrenadamente.

El sudor en su frente es evidente, no está acostumbrado, sus movimientos son torpes pero apasionados en la pista. Reseme en la muchedumbre decidió toma su móvil y grabarlo bailando de esa manera. Alexa no paraba de reírse forma inconsciente hacia ver a Tweek.

Anya se acercó para bailar enfrente de él. Reseme siempre ha querido saber cómo una chica tan hermosa, pudiera ser amiga de un gamer, incluso ser tan íntimos, había rumores en que Reseme le dejaba cartas sin remitente en el casillero de ella. Erin incluso ha tenido que romper esas cartas para evitar problemas.

Anya sin duda es una gran pésima bailarina. Los atributos de ella saltaban al ritmo, subiendo y bajando en su baile, Tweek seguía sus pasos, este le dificultaba seguirla como baile de pareja.

Taking Responsibility de la misma intérprete, todos aplaudían con sarcasmo y burla hacia esos dos chicos. Sava había entrado al centro del baile, sumamente ebria tomada de la mano de otro hombre mayor.

Bailaban de manera desordenada, pegados a sus cuerpos, es realmente incómodo de ver. Sava se agacho porque se vómito debajo del suelo, el sonido de las risas es estridentes, el hombre que es su pareja de baile, decide estirarla su muñeca para llevarla a uno de los cuartos de la mansión.

Xian está acompañando a Craig para caminar hacia el vestíbulo que da para el patio. El desorden es horrible, literalmente la enorme piscina llena de personas teniendo sexo, besándose sin límites, otros jugaban voleibol acuático. Es irónico, que en la noche de brujas estén en una piscina.

Hace mucho frío, el aire es demasiado gélido, Craig de una manera inesperada la abrigó con su abrigo azul, Xian se emocionó por el gesto, esta cerró sus párpados sonriendo para ella misma. Abrazando su abrigo azul, olfateaba el olor de su prenda.

Craig se incomodó de inmediato de ella. Clem y Token estaban saliendo del interior de la mansión. Estaban charlando sobre la fiesta, tienen en sus manos unas botellas de XX verde.

Xian se terminó despidiéndose de Craig, porque lamentablemente por su madre tenía que ir a una feria del libro en una convención en Alabama. Entre quejas y re soplos de aire en la boca, cuando mencionaba lo que haría en el fin de semana.

─ Esta chica es la más extravagante y extraña que he conocido. Mierda porque siempre esas chicas vienen a tratar de hacerme conversaciones amistosas para que sea sus amigas. Sinceramente no me interesa.

Craig sonriendo movía su cabeza en forma de negación. El cielo es hermoso está lleno de estrellas como si fueran polvos de azúcar en una genérica galleta de canela. Suena muy cursi y cliché, pero es que las estrellas son maravillosas en muchas maneras faceticas para el ser humano.

Katie está trepada en el techo, fumándose un delicioso cigarro de cereza. Una rodilla en su barbilla. Sostenía una fotografía de una Polaroid con unas palabras en tinta negra; "Ceremonia de ingreso la secundaria Kishinomi. Te quiero Katie" El tipo de escrito es de Ma. Sin duda tiene la letra más hermosa para ser un varón. Katie abrazo la fotografía, con su brazo izquierdo hacia su pecho, estaba llorando en silencio, es un dolor que ha contenido desde tantísimos años.

Craig solo volteo, hacia donde está la entrada externa de vidrio de la mansión. Token y Clem hicieron lo mismo pese a estar unos metros lejos de Craig.

Se escuchó un gran golpe afuera de la puerta exterior de la mansión. Un chico de aspecto adinerado disfrazado de Zelda, limpiándose su sangre con su muñeca. Erin estaba gritándole puras palabras soeces hacia el desconocido. Tweek paro de inmediato de bailar, solo ver la silueta reconocida empujando a otra silueta de manera agresiva. Incluso se empujaban con agresividad los dos.

Erin le da un puñetazo a un chico menor que ella. ¿Cuál es el motivo? Este tipo intento fajar con ella. Erin curiosamente, pese a su forma de vida que no es convencional, Erin pese a su experiencia de relatar erotismo en grupo, aún seguía siendo virgen, si es muy irónico, pese que muchos clientes del padre intentaron abusar de ella, siempre se defendía de manera milagrosa, aunque salía siempre con heridas en su cuerpo, terminaba escondiéndose en el cuatro de Hans.

Hans estando en la área de bebidas alcohólicas; vio a este tipo intentarle de golpearla su estómago, de manera muy rápida, este le da un golpe en su cara, este lo termina masacrando a golpes. El tipo terminó dándole un puñetazo en la boca, esta termina cayéndose en el suelo, se escuchó la caída de ella en su cuerpo. Todos se estaban burlando de ella, Hans se enfureció muchísimo más, cuando el tipo sonrió con placer por la humillación que la misma Erin. Había misma provocado para defenderse por un intento de asco sexual.

Todos los invitados corrieron como buitres para ver el escándalo que se escuchaban.

Tweek salió de inmediato para curar Erin había tomado un kit de auxilios, en el baño de visitas, este salió corriendo para encontrarla con su rostro, lleno de sangre, este la miro limpiándose la sangre en su boca, él se agacho para curar sus heridas, con un algodón húmedo con alcohol y le estaba poniendo un curita en el labio roto.

La policía había llegado en la puerta principal de la mansión. Tocaban la puerta con brusquedad, porque les llegó un reporte de quejas por el ruido tan ensordecedor y ruidoso de la música de la fiesta.

Después de tres horas, el grupo de Sava y el grupo de Craig tuvieron que irse sin decir nada. Los únicos que estuvieron en las celdas de la cárcel del condado, resultaron el pobre Tweek término estando detenido por la redada.

Está en una celda del condado de South park. Con un montón de personas que no pudieron irse de la mansión. Sus padres se negaron en pagar su fianza, castigándolo de no ir a eventos sociales. Ni siquiera de tener descansos de su trabajo en la cafetería familiar.

Finalmente con ayuda del vecindario de Anya, terminaron pagar su fianza. Se estiraba sus cabellos de la frustración, en eso decidido irse hacia su casa para poder dormir. Anya lo abrazo con ternura, el grupo del vecindario decidió en cada persona, darle dinero y comida para que llegue a su casa.

─ Cuídate Anya. Nos vemos el lunes.

Salude su mano para despedirse del grupo de personas. También de Anya, Anya acaricio su mejilla dándole un beso en su mejilla. Monika hace una seña de corazón con sus dos manos. Sus cuatro dedos forman un corazón, hacia la distancia de los dos mejores amigos. Sonriendo de manera juguetona y traviesa. Edek le da un golpe en su brazo, para evitar que Anya observará su seña con sus dedos.

Caminaba en la banqueta observando al horizonte, se prometido a sí mismo "Nunca jamás intentar de ser el Wonder Tweek en su vida real."

Se estaba riendo histéricamente. Caminando sin suma cordura, las lágrimas fluían como si fueran gotas de lluvia.

Para acabar de darle la cereza del pastel de mierda. Comenzó a llover copiosamente en el cielo, estaba mojando el cuerpo de Tweek, seguía caminando para su casa, aunque sabe perfectamente que su padre va a desquitarse con el. 

Tweek después de haber caminado demasiado en la banqueta; Finalmente fue a su casa para irse por la puerta exterior para dormir en la bodega.

Finalmente entrar a su casa, va hacia el corredor de la entrada de la bodega. Sin que escucharan sus pasos, finalmente llegó a esa gran puerta, entró en la bodega para buscar el catre para dormir en paz. Lo encontró para tirarse en él.

Se acomodó para dormir. Observaba el techo de la bodega, está en oscuridad se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia caer en el suelo.

Tweek cerró sus ojos lentamente. No se sabe que paso después de haberse quedado dormido.

Liam Cartman término abofeteando a su hija por dejar a Tweek en la mansión. Muy enojado por ser tan egocéntrica con sus semejantes. Hans comenzó a pelearse enfrente de su padre de acogida.

Sava a duras penas, sabe que está más inconsciente que nunca. Kalina a regañadientes junto con Katie tuvieron que llevársela a su casa cargándola.

El grupo de Craig fue a una fiesta de un vecino de Token. A diferencia es más modesta que la gran enorme mansión de Richard Flowers. El que golpeo y rasguño Erin fue el hermano menor de Richard.

Jess y Tina habían ayudado de manera indirecta como testigos del escándalo para que liberaran a Tweek, porque Richard intento que lo arrestaran acusándolo que había ayudado a golpear a su hermano menor.

Wendel se había ido antes de la fiesta para irse a un motel con Bebe. Si, como Sava jamás ha tenido sexo con él, perdió la virginidad junto con Bebe, cuando ellos tenían trece años.

Kalina terminó golpeando al hombre mayor, que intentaba acostarse con su mejor amiga bien borracha.

Reseme y Alexa mensajeaban en sus móviles a Hans. Para decirle que vieron bailar al mejor amigo de su hermana. Estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones en sus casas.

Regresando con Tweek, está profundamente dormido en posición fetal. Finalmente se cubrió con la sabana de color negro del catre.

Fue una noche de brujas demasiado caótica e incluso peor que se esperaba. La vida real siempre tendrá consecuencias, incluso para las personas que son inocentes de un conflicto de tercero

♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♚♛♛♚♛♛♚♛♛

Jueves 1 de noviembre: Salon de exposicion de ensayos. 

Tweek está en la clase de estudios sociales. Curiosamente siempre van en clases en diferentes grupos de su mismo grado. Tweek escribía en la hoja de su cuaderno en el cartapacio, lo que sería su ensayo sobre la materia.

Mira el reloj con ansiedad. En realidad está muy nervioso por un examen, sin dudar la sensación que está pasando en su preparatoria.

Han endurecido más sus reglas del campus. Porque Token y Clem aunque en exámenes y tareas teóricas tienen un promedio normal pero sospechaban que siempre tienen resaca. En su móvil que dejó lado del mesa del pupitre, para verificar los mensajes de sus padres y sus fans de su página web. Tweek sigue aún castigado sin ningún día de descanso; Un mensaje de WhatsApp llegó del chat de Ma.

Tweek se sonrojo que su piel parecía rosada con tonalidades rojas. Sonriendo mostrando esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, el maestro de la materia observo a Tweek no escribiendo en el pizarrón digital.

─ Joven Tweek. Por favor, escriba todos los requisitos para su ensayo, especialmente tiene que estar enfocado en sus clases. No vamos a validar solamente la entrega de tareas y proyectos del semestre ─ el maestro se acercó a Tweek dando un golpe en la mesa del pupitre. Tweek hábil con sus manos ya había guardado su móvil en un bolso de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Katie estaba escribiendo lo último del pizarrón digital. Erin está al lado de Tweek en el pupitre izquierdo, esta escribió en un papelito de una hoja arrancada de una hoja de cuaderno; sosteniendo una pluma que Mizu le regalo. Tweek de manera discreta extiende su mano, hacia su lado derecho, Erin rudamente le entregó la nota. Volteando ambos para sus pupitres para terminar su redacción en sus cartapacios.

"¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa?"

Tweek sonrió con inocencia al leer la nota. Erin ignoró esa reacción por falta de Tweek, no sabe lo que está sintiendo, quiere sentir esa nueva emoción que le causa Tweek. Anya fue la primera en terminar de escribir, ha mejorado en redactar textos en el pizarrón desde hace un mes y medio.

Sava es la primera en entregar lo escrito hacia el escritorio. Lo dejo junto con su cartapacio de deberes de la clase. Clem también fue para el escritorio para dejar su trabajo; Token entregó su trabajo con desinterés en el gran escritorio. Ya después de veinte minutos todos entregaron sus deberes y lo apuntado en su cartapacio. Tweek cuando va para entregar su trabajo, el profesor tomo su cartapacio con rudeza. Él le indica que se retire de manera fría hacia el rubio con la coleta. Alzando su mano y brazo hacia la puerta de la clase.

Este se retiró como siempre lo hace. Silenciosa y sigiloso hacia una muchedumbre de demasiados estudiantes en el gran corredor. Erin lo ve en la puerta del salón de segundo año. Hans está a lado derecho de ella, sonriéndole en su cara pero Tweek se acercó hacia ellos.

─ ¡Tweek! Vamos a comer unas hamburguesas. Mi hermano va a pagar ─ sostuvo la muñeca de Tweek.

Hans sonrió amistosamente hacia él y los tres decidieron salir de la preparatoria. Reseme camino hacia Hans junto con su mejor amiga, el quinteto iban a un restaurante de hamburguesas se había inaugurado hace unas semanas.

Reseme siempre le encantaba estar de encimosa con Hans. Pese que es una lesbiana de closet, esta chica está en el último año de la preparatoria y con su amiga Alexa son del dúo de mejores amiga desde el jardín de niños.

Erin estaba sonriendo caminando hacia la fuera de la banqueta. En eso deciden esperar para un autobús para tomar a South Park. Tweek le costaba poder seguir la conversación absurda de los cuatro. Anya llego corriendo de forma malísima, para alcanzarlos hacia la parada. Esta jadeaba con muchísima fuerza, le ardía su pecho por la gran distancia tuvo que correr.

─ Mierda...Discúlpame Tweek... soy muy mala corriendo ─ respiraba muy cortante, agachada mirando su suelo, Tweek corrió para verla y este comenzó a ayudarla a que respirara lentamente. Erin corrió más nerviosa para ayudar a levantarla y Anya por fin respiro echando un suspiro para sí misma.

─ No te angusties ─ Tweek abrazo a Anya muy angustiado. Se separó de manera nerviosa, Erin la abrazo hacia detrás de su espalda, Anya podía sentir el aliento alterado entre cortado. Hans sospecha que Erin sea bisexual de closet.

Las mejores amigas gritaron que subieran al autobús. Reseme hace una seña en su mano para que subieran, Hans sostuvo la mano a Erin, Erin tomaba la muñeca de Tweek y Anya sostenía la mano de él.

Subieron las escaleras del autobús en bola, Reseme sonreía con suma ironía enfrente del trío de amigos. Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Erin decidió dejar el grupo de Sava.

La vida esta otorgado una nueva oportunidad para Tweek. Más feliz se encuentra que sigue con su misma esencia, se sentó a lado de Anya y de Erin en eso ve su pantalla de bloqueo una notificación de Instagram.

Una foto de Masaya con su grupo haciendo una fiesta de despedida hacia él. Ayane está a su lado abrazada en el lado izquierdo. Tweek quedó molesto con ver esa foto, Anya leo indiscretamente los mensajes, le comento con suma inocencia.

─ Tu amigo es muy popular con las chicas.

─ No me agrada esa chica pero que yo puedo hacer. Él fue del comité estudiantil. ─ suspiro frustrado hacia su móvil. Erin observaba el suyo le dio el coraje interno de su vida. Mizu estaba con el grupo de club de school idols de la escuela de Miko. Erin rabiaba por dentro, especialmente como ella siempre se tomaba selfies con él. Especialmente su cabello ridículo para Erin, aunque más habla su envidia por su tipo de cuerpo.

Anya se echó una risita de los nervios. Erin suspiro con coraje pero cerro sus ojos para relajarse. Tweek hizo lo mismo de manera más discreta para él.

Si ellos no volvían seria lo peor que pasaría en sus vidas. Finalmente pudieron bajar en el autobús y pasaron las horas fueron a comer. Tweek se quedó una hora en la casa de Erin porque tenía que irse a la cafetería a trabajar. Seguía aun castigado después de su detención en la cárcel del condado.

Tweek se despidió de Hans y Erin. Esta le entrego una bolsa de cartón con el postre. Erin lo cocino desde ayer, esta le sonrió de manera tierna. Tweek rasco su cabeza con la mano izquierda por nerviosismo.

Bajo de las escaleras del pórtico de la puerta principal. Despidiéndose de los dos singulares hermanos. Hans ladeo su cabeza en su lado izquierdo, Erin alzo su brazo para sacudir su mano para despedirse del rubio.

Tweek caminaba hacia la banqueta y se pone sus audífonos grandes inalámbricos escuchaba "si tú no vuelves" de Miguel Bose. Pese no entender el idioma y la letra le fascinaba la melodía.

Soltaba lágrimas porque para él no se merece ser feliz. Erin entrando a su casa observo a su hermano de acogida.

─ Erin. Siempre voy a protegerte y estar a tu lado. Mi maldita cabrona, mi odiosa hermana, mi gran mejor amiga.

Hans la abrazo por sorpresa. Se le había caído su bote de helado junto con la frazada de Kalina; cuando esta se había perdido en Denver por alguna tontería que había hecho.

En un instante todo se vuelve negro. Para los dos chicos, una chica que está tratando de descubrir su identidad sexual. El rubio que sabe que su sexualidad es hacia los chicos, aunque en el fondo desearía tener un encuentro sexual con ella. El chico mayor perdidamente enamorado de su hermana de acogida; No puede soportar más sus sentimientos.

Abrazarla le arde su cuerpo. Sus piernas desean acariciar las suyas... pero nunca pasa eso. Anya estando en su casa ayudando a su grupo de ex compañeros en la guerilla, en la práctica de tiro con sus armas de fuego. Es muy difícil seguir su vida normal. Ella tiene la esperanza en que pueda largarse de Estados unidos para volver a la ciudad de méxico seguir con su vida alla. 

Este capítulo y los últimos que van a publicarse serán conducidos por las decisiones de Tweek y Craig, para la evolución de su relación. Te para tres por ser un one shot largo, fue muy incoherente en la narrativa. No me fue satisfactorio que terminara demasiado mal, especialmente su conclusión tan apresurada. 

El capitulo se llama como la canción de la versión de Miguel Bose, Si tu no vuelves, prefiero mas la de chetes ft Amaral; Pero por el estilo de la trama, queda mas mejor su versión original.

La melodía relata lo que Craig siente por Mizuru, desde el momento que este se fue de su vida. También de varios personajes como esta melodia los identifica.

Erin y Anya son clave en el afecto de Tweek.


	7. 𝟞.𝕐𝕒 𝕟𝕒𝕕𝕒 𝕧𝕠𝕝𝕧𝕖𝕣á 𝕒 𝕤𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕠 𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕤

Este capítulo es muy corto porque es un flashback muy importante para nuestro protagonista.

POV Craig Tucker

Hace ocho años atrás: 15 de diciembre. 3 PM: Afuera del parque de South Park.

Estaba haciendo bolas de nieve para aventarlas a Clem y Token. Clem es la chica vestida con su abrigo de color vino rojizo y Token con su abrigo de color morado oscuro. Soy muy bueno en lanzar bolas de nieve, aunque en el fondo de mi alma, siempre observaba de manera indirecta al chico nuevo.

Jamás tuve valor de presentarme enfrente de él. Cuando entro con nosotros en tercer año. Clem me dijo que está enamorada de él a primera vista.

Hice un gesto de asco cuando me lo dijo en la pijamada en su casa. Token en ese entonces había llegado a nuestra ciudad con sus ricos padres. Ellos no son mis amigos son solo personas que me junto cada día

Mi familia es horrible. No en lo económico sino que mis padres solían golpearse mutuamente: Tengo una hermana de seis años, se llama Tricha y siempre se ocultaba en mi cama cubriéndose con la sábana azul.

Clementine Donovan. Ella la conozco desde el jardín de niños, si suena bien cliché pero es una niña que no suelo convivir mucho. Ella como Marjorine es la más desarrollada de tercer año; es la segunda gorda del salón. La llamamos "Clem" porque le encantaba como se escuchaba.

Token es el típico niño rico en el pueblo, afroamericano que es la envidia por sus padres: Un abogado de un despacho de abogados se acaba de abrir y es uno que el padre de ese chico nuevo es su abogado personal. Una gran química industrial su madre en un laboratorio a las afueras de Denver.

Hace siete años antes: 12 PM: En el patio de la primaria de South Park.

Paso un año desde que llegaron los gemelos Seijino. Luego llegó el hermano de acogida de Erin: Hans. Un huérfano stoner de diez años, en ese entonces ya teníamos nueve años. Ese niño siempre caminaba con los góticos, me sorprende que esos niños lo aceptaran a regañadientes.

Estamos afuera del patio de la primaria. Lo miraba ahí sentado escuchando música de estilo gótico en la parte trasera de la puerta de emergencia. Hans es algo único ve verse por su condición albina. Oculta su cabello largo con esos ridículos sombreros, demasiado bombásticos para el ojo del público.

Erin se veía corriendo torpemente hacia Mizuru. Kalina seguía a Erin corriendo hacia ella, pese que está empezando a correr atléticamente junto con Scarlette; Erin ya había comenzado a usar sostén aunque Marjorine también lo uso al mismo tiempo que ella.

Marjorine siempre se viste con una falda de mezclilla con olanes de color blanco, unos calcetines de arcoíris y con unos converse de color azul aqua tiro alto. Su cabello suelto con sus pasadores de Hello Kitty traídos de Tokyo. Ella es una tomboy que ama usar falda, pasadores de cosas tiernas pero también puede ser varonil en varias facetas.

Sava y Wendel caminan juntos en el patio. Me sorprende que sigan juntos pese que siempre se pelean, recuerdo cuando Sava le vomitaba la cara este niño asqueado y aterrado la insultaba constantemente.

Comenzaba ese círculo vicioso ya todos conocemos. Pasaron los meses siempre es lo mismo, con el grupo de Sava, metiéndose en problemas pero pese a ello siempre fueron unidos desde siempre.

Mizuru y Masaya siempre trataban de controlarlas. Ni tuviera esa paciencia para soportarlas, la gran diferencia de los gemelos con ellas es lo siguiente:

Masaya no es tan unido con el dúo desmadroso. Es más apegado con las neutras, es decir con Katherine y Sava. Es irónico si siempre las he considerado más idiotas. Mizuru es el catalizador de ese dúo desmadroso de niñas que parecían más varones que el mismo.

Hace seis años antes: 6 PM: En el auditorio escolar.

Irremediable de Benny Barra. Esa melodía que jamás le puse atención. Es curioso ver a Tweek escuchando a todo estruendo esa canción; está llorando en silencio porque Masaya se fue con su familia junto con Mizuru. El llanto es desgarrador esas estrofas en español que son desgarradoras para ese esquizado.

Nunca lo he confesado hacia nadie decidí entrar al auditorio discretamente. Me senté en la última fila del auditorio, para observar que cosa ridícula iba a hacer.

Me equivoque de inmediato en ese momento. Intentaba tocar esa canción en piano y cantaba tembloroso pero es una manera desahogarse; escuche de manera burlesca que Masaya le rechazo sus sentimientos románticos por él.

Quiero llorar porque comprendo su dolor. Aunque fue el valiente en declarársele a Masaya, fue un momento que nunca obtuve con Mizuru. Simple soy muy introvertido en lo afectivo, sigo escuchándolo cantar cada vez más quebrada su voz.

No puedo creer que pueda cantar en un estado anímico así. Tweek seguía tocando el piano cantando con más fuerza, es una manera de mitigar su dolor interno. La voz del cantante relataba la relación de ambos chicos. Muchos se burlaban más de Masaya por su sexualidad. Su carácter sensible hacia los demás, ese cabello rizado atado con esa liga rosada que ya Tweek usa todos los días.

El aspecto de Tweek cambió radicalmente. Ya dejo de usar esa camisa mal abrochada verde olivo, incluso ese largo cabello tan desarreglado, seguía estando de complexión gruesa. Aunque comenzó a usar camisas de ilustraciones de personajes de final fantasy, legend of zelda con diseños muy llamativos, especialmente sus jeans deslavados, con botas negras a sus diez años.

Gritaba más en las estrofas tocando desenfrenadamente el piano. Quede en shock como tiene tanta frustración al tocar el piano con sus manos, como la voz soporta esos gritos en lo último de la canción. 

La última nota toco muy agresiva y comenzaba a llorar con gritos estrepitosos hacían eco por la acústica. Estaba con un foco el escenario, rápidamente corrí silenciosamente zancadas hacia lado derecho del auditorio. Tweek se levantó en el oscuro auditorio se arrodilló cayendo en el suelo maderado.

En sus espaldas abrace a Tweek con todas mis fuerzas. Comprendí que ambos tenemos esa conexión en el amor. No sobre mi ni con él, sino para haber amado y seguimos amando a estas dos maravillosas personas.

Ese silencio fue nuestro confidente en algo que nunca Tweek se dará cuenta. En ese día comencé a aborrecer más a Tweek, porque me había provocado algo accidental en mis emociones.

Comencé cantándole una canción que había escrito para Mizuru. Para manera dedique esa canción para Tweek en eso sentí el latidos en su corazón.

"Ya nada será como antes"

Me había despertado de ese recurrente sueño. Me incorporé y me froto con mi muñeca a mi ojo derecho. Había susurrado esas palabras dormido. Mire la ventana de mi cuarto, la luz solar me cegaba mis ojos.

¿Cómo será cuando lo vuelva a ver a Mizuru? Hay una pausa en el tiempo en mi entorno.


	8. 𝟟 . 𝔼𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque siempre Erin se corta su cabello sin dejarlo crecer. Incluso esta chica tiene un pasado difícil en el romance hacia el sexo opuesto.
> 
> Craig comienza a conocerse más cuando cuenta las cosas a base de su percepción personal.

_𝟟_ _. 𝔼𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒_ _𝕝_

**_POV Amai Izayoi_ **

****

_Seijino senpai se ha ido de Tokyo desde antier. Sé que ira a estados unidos para terminar la preparatoria en colorado. En realidad me cuesta aceptarlo. Me cuesta aceptar de nunca volverlo a ver._

Pov Omnipresente:

Erin finalmente decidió: después de clases llevar a Anya llevarla a cine. Fue un día de muchísimas emociones extremas. Porque finalmente llegaron los gemelos a Denver, colorado, Marjorine fue hacia el aeropuerto de Denver para recoger a su familia. La vida no será como antes, cuando se fueron aquellos gemelos, si no regresarían esos tiempos que atesoran el grupo de Sava.

Las clases de la preparatoria fueron muy tediosas y aburridas, pero es una preparatoria de rendimiento medio. Tweek le sonreía mucho a Erin, es diferente esa sensación nueva que siente por él. Erin práctico más duro para atletismo, Scarlette le ayudo a mejorar en el calentamiento para hacer zancados más rápidos en correr.

El frio comenzaba a emanar en el aire. Ya comenzaban a usar suéteres con sus abrigos característicos, el viento comenzaba a hacer más fuerte, el olor a tierra mojada de intensificaba.

Las hojas de los arboles están teñidos de naranja; cayendo por el otoño, todos habían salido de clases. Erin corría para ir a su casa para arreglarse para la salida.

Kalina seguía a Erin de manera silenciosa junto con Sava; Katie caminaba junto con Craig a su lado para salir a tomar en un pubs restaurante. El grupo de los góticos manejaba el automóvil Hendrick para irse a hacer su proyecto de ciencias para terminar en diciembre.

Tweek caminaba junto con Anya para la parada de autobús de South park. Anya tiene su cabello suelto sus pasadores a sus lados del cabello. Tiene una blusa de algodón de color coral claro; con una falda larga de gamuza de color violeta oscuro hasta sus piernas. Unos botines de color negro, unas medias de color piel y con estampado de círculos blancos. Anya se ve más radiante de lo usual. Tweek sonrió al verla con su cabellera suelta.

Tras esperar unos quince minutos del autobús, se levantaron del asiento de fierro de la preparatoria. Subieron al autobús con rapidez. Pasaron las horas y Tweek le ofreció a Anya en su casa para que se arreglara; estos habían bajado en el suburbio de Tweek, fueron hacia su casa; cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa de Tweek. Abrió la puerta principal de su casa, usando el código de entrada en su picaporte digital con teclado numérico. Subieron las escaleras de su casa y llegaron a su cuarto.

Encima de la cama esta una bolsa de una prenda de Shien. Tweek se la entrega a Anya como un regalo sorpresa. Anya comenzó a llorar porque nunca en su vida le regalaron una prenda nueva. Siempre hacia su ropa en su vieja máquina de coser. Abrió el empaque de plástico, es un precioso un palazzo de color rosa pastel sin mangas con tela ligera que hace brillo en la prenda. 

—Yo no me merezco este costoso detalle. ¡Es hermoso este palazzo! — Abrazaba la prenda apretándola con sus brazos. Conteniendo sus lágrimas en sus parpados aunque sus mejillas están húmedas.

—Es que siempre me has ayudado mucho y quise compensarlo contigo. Sé que saldrás con Erin. Me acorde que te fascino ese palazzo de ese color. Me iré para que te cambies.

Tweek se va para la sala saliendo de su cuarto. Anya estando sola comenzó a cambiarse, quitándose su falda, desbotonarse su blusa con lentitud, quedándose en ropa interior, es sorprendente que tenga un conjunto de lencería demasiado básico ni encaje tienen. Baja el zipper del palazzo para ponerse encima de su entallado cuerpo. Puso sus brazos atrás de su espalda para subir el zipper del palazzo; se ajustaba por su tipo de cuerpo, pero le desagradaba que le apretara el pecho.

Ella llego observarse en el espejo de pared. El cabello suelto de ella es hermoso. Como si fuera ondulado por la parte baja de sus puntas; sus ojos resaltaban más por la ropa, Tweek le tenía otra sorpresa para ella a lado del asiento del peinador. Eran unos zapatos de tacón bajo, color blanco con un lazo de cuero para amarrar el calzado.

Se sentó para agacharse para ponerse esos zapatos nuevos. Anya se sentía muy feliz con tener un calzado nuevo, porque el cazado que tiene es de su bisabuela y abuela hasta su madre cuidaban muchísimo los zapatos. Esta comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Ella es una ex joven guerrillera en el movimiento a anarquista. El movimiento comunista de su mejor amigo de su pre adolescencia; incluso estos niños aprendieron el manejo de armas y el combate estilo militar. Fue un movimiento muy cruel para un vecindario en pobreza extrema en Polonia; tomo una toalla desechable para secar sus lágrimas, suspiro hacia sí misma. Anya comenzaba tararear una canción le fascinaba escuchar de niña.

Anya cuando termine la preparatoria ira a vivir en México. Especialmente la ciudad de México para ser maestra de japonés en alguna escuela de idiomas. Anya ve las fotografías pegadas de su espejo y los portarretratos clásicos encima del peinador.

Masaya y Tweek juntos en esas fotos. De una tira tomada en una pizzería en santa bárbara, Anya tomo la fotografía con sus dedos, Tweek se veía distinto como lo conoció. Ella regreso la foto en la parte arriba del espejo del peinador. 

Tweek le dejo un labial de color magenta para que se lo pusiera en los labios. Abre el labial y se distribuía el labial en sus labios. Finalmente se terminó en arreglarse, decidió salir del cuarto de su amigo, antes de eso, doblo su ropa y dejo su mochila, abrió su mochila para sacar su bolsa artesanal. Ponérsela en su hombro izquierdo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación. Camino rápidamente para bajar las escaleras, escucho sin querer a Tweek tocar el piano de manera intensa, sus alargados dedos con curitas tocaban de manera desorganizada pero el sonido es desgarrador.

Anya siente un vertido cuando lo ve de perfil tocando el piano. Apretó la barandilla de las escaleras, siempre a ese chico lo observaba tocar piano aunque es más refinado y limpio.

Anya guardo compostura, acercándose a hacia el de manera inesperada. Sentándose en el asiento del piano recargado en la pared de gran sala de la casa. Tweek la vio cuando ladeo su cabeza hacia ella, se sorprendió lo muy bien que se veía. Anya le sonrió con dulzura, apretándole su mejilla derecha, diciéndole.

—¡Nunca me dijiste que tocabas el piano! — dijo entre risas dándole un puñetazo en su ante brazo derecho.

—Desde muy pequeño lo he tocado pero toco bien rudo las teclas, incluso no leo las partituras — este rio a carcajadas ante el comentario de Anya.

—¿Y cómo iremos al cine? Yo no sé cómo llegar. Lo bueno es que la salida es en una hora.

—Te llevo en mi automóvil. Yo no lo manejo porque me da pánico ir a la preparatoria con el carro que me regalo mi abuelita. — Tweek saco de su abrigo verde sus llaves del automóvil. — Igual iré para el centro comercial porque quiero comprarme un videojuego que acaba de salir— se levantó a sincronía con Anya para salir de la casa.

—Muchas gracias. ¡Prometo comprarte un regalo para ti! — Lo abrazo afectuosamente hacia el rubio.

—No te presiones en eso. Ya tenemos que irnos ahora porque Erin es muy impaciente.

—asintió repetidamente—

Habían salido de su casa. Tweek cerró su picaporte digital con el código de entrada. Abrió el garaje de su casa, estaba un automóvil de color verde oscuro mediano. Tweek entro al garaje para abrir el automóvil para entrar. Anya se quedó afuera para esperarlo estacionarse en la banqueta de la casa.

Tweek manejaba en reversa observando la pantalla del radio del automóvil para evitar chocar o atropellar a Anya. Tweek se estaciona de manera precisa y cautelosa, Anya decide ir al asiento del co piloto para sentarse.

Tweek prendió el bluethoot de su móvil, curiosamente esta la canción Kimi ga iru kara, Anya se sorprendió de que es la mismísima canción que tocaba en el piano. Prendió el motor del volante y decide a comenzar a manejar lentamente la calle de su suburbio.

Tweek está concentrado en el reflector del automóvil para ir al nuevo centro comercial de South Park. Anya escuchaba las liricas de la canción porque pese a lo cursi para ella; Para Tweek es uno de sus endings favoritos de la franquicia eso que aborrece el juego.

—La canción habla de un amor imposible. Sin importar de que no es correspondido esta persona siempre va a estar a su lado — Tweek conducía llegando al centro de South park ve la parada del único semáforo del pueblo en rojo—

—Me la dedicaron hace seis años. Aunque esta persona me rechazo cuando tenía diez años. Sigo siendo su amigo por premio de consolación, pero lo adoro pese a todo… — un sonrojo se escapó de su centro de su nariz — Pero eso ya no importa, no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal —

Erin cocino la comida desde hace una hora. Nunca le gustaba que Hans no comiera, porque lo ha visto muy delgado eso la altera demasiado. Tiene un delantal de tiene una serigrafía “Kiss the cat cook” con un gato estampado con un gorro de cocina. Elevo su mirada al reloj antiguo de su familia y vio la hora.

—¡Mierda! Tengo que arreglarme. Pero no voy a permitir que Hans desarrolle anorexia como Mizu.

Erin apresurada se arreglaba muy nerviosa. Porque había cocinado la comida junto con la cena de Hans. Se lo dejo en la mesa, el plato envuelto de un plástico transparente. 

Tiene un singular vestido con estrellas y lunas blancas, también con gatitos blancos con ojos azules claros; sus medias de red con otras negras para verse más glamurosa. Tiene unos converse de color negro y arcoíris en sus costados, también las agujetas son del mismo tono. El cabello se lo plancho lo tiene hasta su cuello, tiene un broche en forma gato de fieltro y bordado sus detales, sin olvidar su característico pasador rojo cerezo. El vestido es estilo goth pastel.

Se estaba poniendo sus cejas postizas y esta maquillada de manera natural con un labial de color nude rosado. Las cejas se las pinto en el mismo tono de su cabello, el delineado de forma de gato es muy bien limpio y preciso con su pluma de delineador negro. Se puso una gargantilla de perlas, unos brazaletes de cosas muy lindas en sus gruesas muñecas.

Pasaron veinte minutos. Termino de arreglarse para su primera cita con una chica. Toma su gran bolsa de un gato con una luna de color negra. Se la puso en su hombro izquierdo, salió disparada de su habitación, corriendo sincronía para cerrar la puerta con la llave, saco de su bolsa con un llavero de Nozomi tojo y Mari ohara en sus llave del picaporte principal. Pero había dejado la luz prendida de la sala, también la cocina, Erin corrió para pagarlos, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, metiendo la llave en el cerrojo del picaporte para tenga seguro. Este bajo muy rápido del pórtico sus escaleras de concreto, se va corriendo para ir a la parada de autobuses para el nuevo centro comercial.

Pasaron los minutos finalmente subió en el autobús. Se aventó a sentarse en el asiento de enfrente. Erin resoplo en el aire hacia arriba porque se desesperó de que tardase el autobús.

En ese lapso Tweek estaba conduciendo en el mismo expreso de la carretera del pueblo. Se escuchaba “Kilómetros de sin bandera” Anya se conmovió como Tweek le encanta el pop romántico latinoamericano en español. Craig y Katie caminaban en la calle cuando el semáforo para peatones cuando dio rojo para los conductores.

Anya volteo cuando ve a Tweek temblando del estrés. Terminaron de cruzar, después de que cambio a amarillo al verde para conducir adelante a los conductores.

Después del trayecto en quince minutos en el automóvil de Tweek; llevaron en el nuevo centro comercial. Anya queda irritada como los americanos gastaban en edificios que no ayudaban a nadie, ni aportaban nada para un país primer mundo como siempre alardean en el mundo.

Tweek conduce de manera metódica. Le desagrada ver como los conductores se pasaban enfrente de otros conductores. Pudo estacionarse en la izquierda, finalmente pudo dejar su automóvil poniendo su bastón antirrobos en el volante. Abrió con el seguro la puerta del copiloto, Anya se baja del automóvil levantándose esperando a Tweek para que terminara de poner sus alarmas de seguridad en una aplicación en su móvil. 

Tweek se bajó del automóvil poniéndolo su seguro. Con sus dedos se acomodó su mechón de cabello en su oreja derecha ambos se fueron hacia la gran entrada del centro comercial. Caminando pudieron llegar a la puerta electrónica entraron al edificio del establecimiento; Tweek y Anya observaron los escaparates de los locales. Tweek se siente horrorizado con estar en contacto en una aglomeración de personas; Anya ya está muy acostumbrada estos caminaban para buscar el mapa del centro comercial. Vieron el gran mapa para ir al nuevo cine que está arriba del edificio.

Subieron en las escaleras eléctricas. Tweek se puso su gorro de su sudadera de color azul cenizo porque tiene que pasar anónimamente a game stop. Anya lo observo en silencio, sospecha ella que detesta estar en este tipo de lugares.

Llegaron a ese gran cine nuevo. Es muy moderna su arquitectura y diseño del interior, un grupo de hombres jóvenes adultos vieron de perfil a Anya. Estos se sorprenden como un patético perdedor como Tweek pudiera estar con ella.

Entraron al cine es muy hermosas las instalaciones. Especialmente los asientos con una mesa redonda para esperar la función de la respectiva sala que compraron sus boletos.

—Espérala en ese asiento. No te vayas a mover o si no va enojarse conmigo, no es para hacerte sentir mal. Yo iré a comprar un juego que hare un directo en mi sitio web. Por favor, no seas confiada con estos hombres, es muy peligroso— Tweek se acercó rozándole su hombro con sus alargados dedos. — Toma este dinero. No te angusties que no puedes pagármelo, es un regalo extra para ti— le entrega un billete de cien dólares.

—No te preocupes. Igual tengo dinero para la salida. Ahorre desde hace dos meses y medio. Ese lo usare para ayudarle a Erin en la salida.

Tweek se retiró del cine corriendo de manera tan torpe que se estaba cayendo repetidamente en el aire. Anya sonrió con calidad viéndolo correr.

El autobús hizo parada en la parada de espera del centro. Erin bajo rápidamente del autobús corriendo apresurada. Corriendo de manera torpe porque el autobús se tardó demasiado para llegar. Entro hacia el nuevo centro comercial, Erin subió a las escaleras eléctricas, esta jadeaba por a haber corrido tanto.

Erin se le caía el sudor de la base porque el sudor le llegaba en su rostro. Le cuesta recuperar su aire pero finalmente pudo recuperarlo. Mientras tanto, Anya se quedó esperando, siempre con su pequeño libreta de dibujo. Tomando el lápiz de madera para dibujar a las personas alrededor de los escaparates de los locales.

Chocolate de Kylie Minogue. Se escuchaba en los altavoces del establecimiento. Erin caminaba cuando llego al segundo piso para buscarla. Aunque ve de reojo a la pareja infernal: Damiane y Pipa tomadas de la mano. Es conmovedora escena.

Damiane siempre viste de grunge gótic. Su cuerpo delgado es estético para usar esos atuendos; Pipa tiene un aspecto sofisticado, con escotes relevadores pero elegantes para ser de complexión plana en su pecho. Cuando eran niñas siempre estuvieron juntas, especialmente cuando Pipa siempre fue maltratada por su origen inglés y es una huérfana que manejaba el hierro en una herrería siendo una niña.

_Erin cuando tuvo diez años, las encontró dándose un tierno e inocente beso en sus bocas. Damiane sostenía las mejillas de Pipa, sus parados tienen unas lágrimas en sus mejillas, esta con sus ojos abiertos no lo creía, cerró lentamente sus parpados, sintió el contacto de sus labios._

_Fue en el patio de la primaria en el área de los juegos. Kalina se acercó a Erin para que fueran al salón de clases; Kalina se sorprendió cuando vio ese beso, su esencia de nueva Jersey, se abrió la boca con ver ese momento que no es moral. Erin le dio un golpe en su cabeza._

Erin sonrió cuando recordó esa memoria con su ex mejor enemiga. Llego al nuevo cine de manera apresurada. Volteaba la cabeza de izquierda y derecha. Erin pudo verla en el área de los asientos de espera; su corazón no paraba de latir al verla de lejos.

Anya volteo a verla sin haberse dado cuenta de Erin se ve irreconocible. Erin se acercó hacia ella avanzándose para abrazarla, estrujándola a su pecho, Anya quedo en asombro como Erin se veía.

—Anya estas hermosa. ¡Tu cabello esta suelto! Pensé que no habías podido venir— apretó sus ante brazos con sus manos— Vamos a ver la cartelera — Le toma su brazo derecho para llevarla a la taquilla.

—No pude reconocerte cuando te vi de lejos. Jamás espere que vistieras tan adorable. ¡Me encanta tu vestido de gatos blancos y las pulseras que tienes!

—Ese palazzo esta estilizado para tu cuerpo, me encanta como se te ven esas botas blancas. — sonrió de manera angelical de oreja a oreja con Anya.

La taquilla tiene sus posters en el lado derecho para ver las funciones del cine. Erin tiene sus manos en su estrecha cintura, mirando hacia arriba los postes, también observaba los horarios de las películas.

Erin su mirada es una chica con tanta ansiedad de ser correspondida. Erin desde muy niña siempre fue desatendida por su padre; Hans es su eslabón de no caer en la degeneración, Hans apareció en su vida cuando tuvo nueve años y ellos siempre han sido muy unidos. Erin para ella es su hermano mayor, sin importar, que no sean de la misma sangre.

Erin suspiro pensando si Hans, se está comiendo su deliciosa comida hecha por ella. Anya está haciendo fila para comprar los boletos, los hombres detrás de su fila no paraban de verla en su espalda. Katie estaban en un bar en uno de los locales del centro comercial; Craig está en la entrada del bar esperando a Katie.

❤

Hans había llegado a su casa. Toma su llaves con un llavero de Nico de Love life y de Dia de sunshine; entrando a su casa, prendió la luz de la sala, en eso observo en el comedor un plato de comida. En vuelto con un pastico encerado un deliciosa carne al sartén con verduras naturales cortadas y un puré de papa. Este se sentó en la mesa del comedor para comer la comida.

En el sofá esta una foto familiar de la familia Cartman. Que está enmarcada unos bordes clásicos vintage de color dorado cenizo. En el centro de la fotografía, Liam Cartman con sus dos hijos: Erin de diez años y Hans de diez años. Vestidos de manera formal; Erin vestía un vestido de color rojo cereza, con un collar de perlas en su cuello. Hans vestía de un traje formal, es decir es la primera vez que usa ropa de su talla. Su condición de albino lo hace ver hermoso. Su cabello recogido en una trenza que le hizo Erin.

Liam se ve muy atractivo. Pese a su pasado tan turbio de ser un hombre promiscuo que siempre está trabajando en dos empleos para mantener a sus hijos. Él es un nombre dulce y amable con Hans pese ser su hijo de acogida; aunque en estos dos meses decidió adoptarlo como su hijo.

Hans le dolió haber firmado esos papeles. Porque en eso tiene el apellido Cartman, Liam le pregunto en un tono severo, por supuesto es un hombre que pasa de los treinta muy bien conservado. Están en la mesa del comedor, Hans había firmado el documento de aceptaba que fuera adoptado por él.

**—** Esta pregunta tengo que hacértela. ¿Estás enamorado de Erin?

Hans lo negó moviendo su cabeza. Liam sonrió de manera tranquila. Han ha mentido a sí mismo, pero sabe que si le dice la verdad “estoy perdidamente enamorado con su hija”; Terminaría estar molido a golpes porque por su hija la defendería a toda costa.

Hans suspiro llevándose la boca los trozos de la carne clavados en el tenedor. Siempre preocupándose por Erin, él sabe cómo es realmente su verdadera personalidad.

Erin Cartman ha sufrido muchísimas perdidas por las personas que ha querido demasiado. Hans ha sido su almohada para poder gritar y apretarlo con un abrazo sofocante. Llorar a mares toda la noche con solo apoyar su cabeza en su estómago, sentado en el borde de su cama o a lado del sillón.

❤

Anya escogió la película. Es una película de drama japonesa artística, se sorprende que haya escogido una película de esa temática. Ya es hora de la función, Anya decide comprar un combo para toda la película. Erin va hacia el corredor para las respectivas salas del establecimiento; Erin decide ir al baño para retocarse su maquillaje. No tardo como unos quince minutos, se limpió el sudor de su frente para ponerse la base de maquillaje.

Salió de inmediato del baño, se sentó en el asiento de espera en la sala. Después de unos minutos apareció Anya sosteniendo una charola con palomitas y refrescos con dos salchichas. Erin y ella fueron a la sala diez, Erin escudriño la mirada de Anya de manera discreta; Anya sonrió con dulzura cuando entraron a la función de la película.

❤

Katie y Craig están en la barra del bar. La ventaja de trabajar en el restaurante del local más lujoso del centro comercial, además de que el bartender y el guardia están perdidamente atraídos sexualmente de Katie por eso pudieron entrar sin mostrar una identificación oficial.

El bartender les entrego un vaso pequeño de vidrio de coñac y el otro un coctel de una margarita rosa. Katie miraba su bebida alcohólica que refleja su rostro. Craig sonrió llevándose el coñac para beberlo con lentitud. 

—Erin ha estado muy feliz. Aunque hoy es el día que murió su tutor que estuvo muy enamorada — Ladeo su mirada hacia ver a Craig de manera diferente.

—El tipo que hizo algo horrible pues con… —Katie lo pauso con su dedo pegándolo en sus labios. Craig se irrito cuando le hizo eso.

—Erin quiso mucho a su tutor. Lo lamentable para ella es darse cuenta que las personas que quiere, han roto de una manera sorprendente, Kalina la boto porque ya no soporto pelearse como siempre lo hacían desde niñas. Erin literalmente mata a cachetadas a la hermana de él. Nunca la vi tan agresiva entre lágrimas, hoy es el día en que él se suicidó hace tres años.

—Erin es pasional en todo. Me sorprenda que no haya querido autodestruirse— Craig lo comento sin tacto hacia su amiga.

—Anya es su enamoramiento más obvio. Pero conociendo a esa chica es demasiado extraña, Tweek ¡hoy le voy a llevar a salir! — Katie puso su palma de su mano para golpearla con su puño derecho.

—¡Eres una gran zorra! — Exclamo a lado de ella.

—Pero no tuya, pendejo, tu eres demasiado insensible a veces Craig —respondió dándole un puñetazo en su antebrazo. 

—Por eso te aprecio desde los diez años. Katherine McCormick.

Comenzaron a reírse efusivamente porque Craig le pedía al bartender otro coñac pero esta vez con hielos en el pequeño vaso. Katie se agacho su rostro para beber en un popote su margarita. La luz nítida azulada con violeta alumbraba el lugar. Traspasaba su luz hacia los adolescentes sentados en sillas altas de una barra.

❤

Tweek llegó al aglomerado game stop. Tweek entro al local para ver los videojuegos populares, aunque busca uno independiente para darle un directo a sus seguidores. Tweek recuerda el día que se suicidó el tutor degenerado con su hermana; el pese a ser demasiado callado, en el funeral que el pueblo le produjo asco, dándole escupitajos hacia el rostro los familiares del difunto. Liam solo miraba con asco pero por suplicas de su amada hija, termino pagándole sus servicios funerarios. Erin no paraba de llorarle, apretando en sus manos arrodillada en su caja fúnebre. Tweek se acercó hacia ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho. Erin no paraba de lagrimar como desquiciada. Gritaba el hombre de esa mierda, entre cortada de su voz y apretaba más los bordes de esa caja. Decían que es la perra más insensible, ahora es una niña que le rompieron su corazón y cicatrizaron su alma por un chico incestuoso por su hermana, Erin se sentía como siempre ha sido su vida; algo que jamás va ser feliz por su cruel suerte. Tweek siempre le desagrado ese tutor por ser el típico autista de closet, más que nada su atracción por Erin comenzó cuando esta comenzó a verse linda y femenina en el grupo de Sava.

Hans está pegado en la pared mirando su móvil. Kalina le gritaba sacudiendo por la espalda a Erin para sacarla del trance. Kalina quiere ver a Erin como era como antes, aquella chiquilla que siempre peleaban contra sus ideales contrarios; verla sonreír maliciosamente, ahora está en una psicosis desde que ella por accidente se enteró por padre se suicidó aquel joven adulto.

Erin solía burlarse de manera cruel hacia él. Para llamar su atención pero al darse cuenta que tenía ataques de ansiedad, comenzó a tratarlo con respeto. Erin le fascinaba caminar a su lado, cuando se retiraba de su casa, Erin por este tipo comenzaba a dejarse crecer su cabello hasta debajo sus hombros. Tweek en ese instante recordó eso, suspiro nostálgico cuando veía irse con su grupo de amigas.

Encontró el juego independiente y lo tomo del estante de juegos indie. Tweek en un chasquido recordó. A Erin cerca de el para un trabajo con él, en un trabajo de arte, su cabello suelto con su pasador rojo cerezo, Tweek está nervioso sorbía el café en su termo. Están en la habitación de ella, en su escritorio tiene sus portarretratos. Uno junto con Kalina y Mizuru cuando tenían nueve años; Erin estaba irreconocible. Estaba bajando de peso, Tweek de reojo observo la foto de un chico retraído que tiene muy escondido en sus cosas. Tweek observo a Erin suspirando emocionada, dibujaba cosas para el proyecto al igual que Tweek estaba haciendo.

Tweek regreso al presente después de haber quedado en trance. Tweek va a la caja de cobro en cajas, este quedo en shock al ver al hermano mediano del tutor de Erin. Tweek miro con desprecio disimulado dejar el paquete del videojuego en el mostrador de su caja.

—Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Es todo lo que va a llevar?

—Es todo. — entrego un billete para pagar. El chico marco el producto y salió el ticket, en la caja registradora saca el efectivo para el cambio del billete.

—Tenga un buen día— Guarda el paquete del videojuego en una bolsa de papel cartón.

Tweek se va de manera rápida y recortes hacia ese tipo. Tweek recuerda en su mente a Erin, cuando fue a su cuarto para visitarla después de unos días de la muerte del tutor. Ella se trasquilo su cabello hasta sus mejillas, el pelo castaño está en el suelo, sus ojos están rojos por tanto llorar. Los iris están huecos y vacíos por el estrés postraumático.

Ella vio a su tutor cogiendo con su ~~hermana~~. Por siempre inconsciente como es ella, abrió la puerta de la habitación de él. Erin quedo en ese instante quedo petrificada y extremadamente asqueada con escena antinatural.

Fue el primer momento que su alma quedo hecha polvo. Tweek a sus trece años lo que hizo fue abrazarla sin que ella quisiera, ni en su consiente, Tweek por su gran fuerza física se cayó encima de su cuerpo. Erin comenzó a llorar con desesperación, Tweek apretó sus hombros para darle un beso tierno en su frente. Erin ríe con histeria, derramando sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, Tweek con su memoria clara en ese momento, recuerda la voz eufórica de Eric, sonriendo en sus labios, esos labios hermosos y carnosos que tiene. El movimiento de sus labios para emitir estas palabras. 

**_Fui una estúpida._ **

Tweek comenzó a llorar con amargura al escucharla denigrarse a esa edad. Soltando las gotas de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas para caer en su piel. Erin sonríe y riéndose como desquiciada. Comenzó a llorar en el presente por haber recordado algo que por la inmensa nostalgia de hace tres años. Tras el apoyo de sus amigas, Katie la ayudo como pudo, Kalina fue la que estuvo más con ella, Sava siempre visitaba a Erin para mejorar ante esa situación tráumate para ella.

Tweek se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. Erin le costó muchísimo volver a ser esta impertinente chica que todos conocen. Fue a una terapia psiquiátrica por tres años, ha mejorado muchísimo pero esto no significa que olvide esa experiencia.

Erin y Anya se sentaron en la parte más arriba de la sala. Terminaron el combo desde hace mucho, estaban juntas en las butacas de la sala. Erin se sonrojaba con tenerla cerca, Anya le encanta estar cerca de ella. En su vida sintió amor por las chicas pero en su cuidad había mucha homofobia. El amor está floreciendo entre ambas aunque realmente es una ilusión de la vida.

La película de ellas había terminado de manera cruel. Pero lo que hizo que Erin perdiera sus estribos fue una canción que desde hace tres años no escuchaba.

Itsuka Tokeru Namida. Erin apretaba sus labios porque no quería recordar esos momentos que le dolían. Anya volteo a verla de inmediato, Erin está llorando en silencio, Anya le da algo muy inesperado un beso en su mejilla de manera amistosa. Erin tomo su rostro con las manos, no soporto esos sentimientos por ella, besándole sus labios como forma de gratitud. Anya en vez de golpearla le correspondió aquel afecto. Erin puso sus brazos en su cuello para abrazarla. Separaron sus labios, mientras sonreían juntas de manera inocente para ambas. Erin se disculpó por lo que hizo.

_—Lo siento por besarte de esta forma. Suena muy ridículo de mi parte, me gustas desde el momento que te conocí. Además… quiero conocerte más, me refiero más de ser unas conocidas. Anya eres bonita, eres algo que me hace sentir tan feliz._

_—Está bien. No hay problema. Aunque me robaste mi primer beso, ¡tontuela!_ — le da un puñetazo en su ante brazo de manera suave.

_—Te quiero, Anya, espero en estos meses puedas ser mi novia formal._

_—También, correspondo el cariño. Erin eres un pequeña castañuela para mi_ — Anya acaricio su mejilla, tocando su cabello con sus dedos enredándoles en ellos de manera afectuosa.

_Se levantaron de las butacas y se fueron bajando las escaleras de manera apresurada. Las dos sonriendo entre oreja y oreja, ¿habrá una oportunidad para Erin?_

_Tweek ve a sus amigas saliendo del cine, Erin está muy feliz en su mirada, le dijo acercándose al odio de Tweek._

—Tweek llévame al cementerio, por favor, necesito ir a visitar a alguien—susurro lentamente a su oído—.

Asintió. Se fueron caminando para salir del establecimiento, después de una hora de salir del centro comercial y de ir en el automóvil de Tweek, Erin no hace el ruido que siempre hace. Anya se desconcierta el cambio de actitud en el recorrido del viaje. Fueron a un cementerio público, se estacionaron en una florería del cementerio. Erin y Tweek decidieron bajarse primero, Anya sale del automóvil para esperarlos en la gran entrada del cementerio.

En un rato más tarde, salieron los dos con una expresión tensa, especialmente Erin emane melancolía en sus ojos. Un gran ramo de violetas y lirios tiene en sus brazos, con una nota del nombre de aquel tutor. Tweek silencia a Anya para evitar nombrarlo, poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

_Tweek caminaba con Erin para entrar al cementerio. Erin caminaba dejándolos atrás, en ese momento recordaba como lo conoció, como poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo más que una relación de estudiante hacia su tutor._

_Erin sollozaba en silencio porque cada año, cuando fue su suicido y el día de su cumpleaños le regalaba sus flores favoritas. Erin seguía amándolo pero eso no dejaba que avanzara, Kalina es el amor de su vida, ahora es una simple ex amiga podría decirse, las zancadas de Erin son rápidas, Tweek pudo alcanzarla pese que se está faltando el aire._

_Llegaron al jardín de las tumbas, tras buscar la última tumba, Erin caminaba hacia para buscar esa dichosa puerta._

_Tweek pudo encontrarla por esas flores marchitas. Apunto hacia Erin para que fuera hacia lo que busca. Finalmente pudo encontrarla._

_Tweek quita por instinto las flores marchitas para tirarlas al basurero. Erin acomodaba esas flores hermosas, Erin estaba en ese trance pero a diferencia sonreía con alivio de poder siempre regalarle flores._

_Erin apretaba las puntas de su cabello. Si no hubiera pasado eso le hubiera llegado como a Marjorine, se vería como su padre en versión femenina. Erin se puso en cuclillas para ver la tumba con detalle, en esto la misma Erin había borrado su nombre y apellido. Anya había llegado rápido como pudo aunque su corazón no soporto mucho trotaba. Trataba de respirar, consiguió el aire para respirar repetidamente, se puso en cuclillas junto con Erin abrazándola en su brazo poniéndolo en sus hombros._

_Tweek se puso a lado derecho de Erin abrazándola de la misma forma como Anya pero este apretaba más a su amiga de toda la vida._

Erin comenzaba a cantar a acapella “Itsuka Tokeru Namida”. Erin tiene la voz quebrada, Tweek pese a tener una voz espantosa comenzó a cantar con Erin, Anya correspondió cuando cantaba con una japonés preciso y perfecto.

Erin lo recuerda pero su rostro está en negro por lo que ha hecho. Su segundo amor con un chico mayor; Erin borro el rostro de esos recuerdos cálidos que tuvo con él. Erin se veía ahí lo quería ser, una niña normal sin sentirse avergonzada de su origen. Erin gritaba al cantar las estrofas, recordando esos recuerdos borrosos, que le duele recordar haberse enamorado de un repugnante degenerado que su propia hermana se burlaba de ella, cuando los descubro en ese incidente en su vida.

Tweek cantaba más fuerte de las dos chicas, Tweek en ese instante se vio a sí mismo, a Erin cuando tenían trece años, después de haberse tropezado con ella, Kalina al ver que Erin hablaba sollozando hacia el aire, Kalina comenzó a darle cachetadas sin sentido para que la volviera ser la misma.

Erin oro con sus manos y sus palmas pegadas para que tenga perdón por todo lo que ha hecho.

— Ahora. Puedo ser feliz conmigo misma— se levantó—. Tweek y Anya se levantaron al mismo tiempo, decidieron retirarse.

  
En camino hacia south park, estando gemelos para regresar a su mansión. Marjorine se toma una selfie para mandársela a su WhatsApp y subirla en su instagram.

Comprendió no tuvo la culpa que sucedió esa situación tan desagradable. Kalina decido estar en el cuarto de Erin quedándose dormida en la cama. Sava quedó dormida en el asiento del escritorio. Craig junto con Katie van paseando por el centro comercial.


	9. 𝟠. 𝔸𝕕𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕠

POV Craig Tucker:

Veo en el centro del pizarrón a nuestra maestra polaca. Ella está explicando que han llegado tres estudiantes de intercambio. Unos gemelos de dos preparatorias diferentes y un chico francés de una preparatoria publica de gobierno.

Erin y Kalina por primera vez pudieron estar juntas. Creo más por Mizuru que por convicción propia. Sava se le brillaron sus ojos opacos, Katherine sonrió de emoción con solo escuchar la palabra "Gemelos".

El patético de Tweek comenzaba a jadear por la ansiedad. Erin me observa furiosa en la ventana de mi salón de clases; sacándome el dedo medio, Erin cambio su asiento a lado de Tweek porque se había alejado de Kalina. Marjorine también se alejó de la judía sentándose a lado de Anya.

Anya podría decirse su amiga con derechos, recuerdo cuando vi besándolas en los vestidores. Eso me excito un poco por la polaca. Erin se veía más luminosa después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Erin Cartman final pudo tener la oportunidad de fajar con la polaca de ojos grandes, de una figura sensual oculta con sus arrapos de ropa hecha a mano.

En lo que escuche en una conversación de ella con Tweek. Parece que Erin quiere que sea su novia pero Anya lo dudo mucho, sospecho que ella simplemente está complaciendo a ella.

Erin cuando paso de eso de su tutor quedo destruida. Incluso sus primeras semanas cuando este se suicidó dejo de hablar, se cortó su hermoso y abundante cabello mediado, su mirada quedo tan perdida que no vio que Tweek se aventó encima de ella. No niego que por Katie me había enterado por whatsapp desde hace tres años. Erin río como desquiciada diciendo las palabras más coherentes con lentitud " _ **fui una estúpida**_ ".

Tweek sosteniéndole sus manos en sus hombros. Comenzó a llorar con asosiego. Parece que Tweek estuviera atraído por Erin. Erin Cartman una de las chicas más fuertes del grupo aunque la más sensible ante su alrededor. Marjorine en lo que escuche término literalmente masacrando a golpes a la hermana del tutor.

_**Flashback de Craig:** _

_Entre sollozos cuando la vi caminar con desorientación, sus nudillos hechos polvo con la sangre de esa perra. Su cabellos desarreglado ante la pelea de provoco por la rabia ardiente en su sangre. Me acerque porque nunca la vi con la mirada tan fruncida, sus mejillas rojas por el coraje que pudo desahogarse. En eso comenzó rasguñarse su propia cara con sus uñas. Obvio que le di un puñetazo para que dejara de hacerse esa estupidez; Marjorine terminó dándole un golpe con su rodilla en mi estómago._

_"_ **_Vete a la verga_ ** _" exclamo hacia mí, escupiéndome la cara, estando tirado en la calle de su suburbio._

_Jamás me di cuenta de que Marjorine está perdidamente enamorada de Erin. Desde que tienen ocho años, pese a las bajezas e humillaciones de Erin, siempre estuvo para ella. Aunque ya no se dejaba hacer esas cosas, no niego que Marjorine deseaba convertirse en un varón. Aunque sus bajezas terminaban Marjorine terminando rompiéndole la nariz, el labio e incluso hacerle caer algunos dientes de leche._

En eso antes toco la puerta alguien que vemos la sombra en su ventana. La maestra estresada abrió la puerta, primero paso un chico de aspecto europeo, es decir es francés.

Él se acercó literalmente corriendo hacia el centro del pizarrón, lo impresionante es que en su fleco tiene un pasador de pastico de un gato blanco con botones verdes y tiene una corona en su lado derecho.

En el pasillo están dos chicos gemelos con diferentes uniformes japoneses. Uno estilo marino militar, otro de un uniforme de una preparatoria pública con un estilo occidental.

— Ma estoy muy nervioso de estar otra vez de presentarme— Mizuru está más nervioso de lo usual. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de su hermano gemelo mayor. Podría decirse que es una conexión que ellos tienen.

— Entrare primero. Mizu siempre escondes tu verdadera esencia. Miko siempre esta tan apegada contigo— sonrió pegando su frente hacia su hermano gemelo.

— No reacciones así. Te van a decir que nosotros somos incestuosos o esas cagadas— Le da un golpe en su espalda. Ambos gemelos se abrazaron a sus lados con sus brazos.

El chico rubio sonrió hacia el grupo, tomando la tiza del pizarrón para escribir su nombre. El con una voz amena y amable se presenta hacia nuestro grupo.

— Me llamo Augustine Allamand. Vengo de Paris en Francia. Tengo quince años los cumpliré en Enero. Me gustan mucho los gatos, me gusta vestirme de manera andrógina y me encanta lo que son los videojuegos. ¡Me encantaría conocerlos mejor hacia ustedes! Por favor, díganme Augus. Me encanta esa adveración.

El grupo parecía indiferente por la llegada de ese chico de ojos brillantes. No ni siquiera estoy en su grupo. Erin solo puso su dedo en la boca para decir de manera sutil su disgusto hacia ese chico. Katherine sonrió forzada por ver esa corografía de ese hipócrita.

Hubo un silencio cuando Augus termino de presentarse. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres del centro, fue el anterior asiento de Erin junto con Marjorine; Augus miro fijamente el fondo del salón. Erin estando a lado de Tweek estaban ansiosos de saber quién serán esos chicos. Esta masticaba su lápiz por el estrés.

Abrió la puerta del salón de clases. La maestra vio a Masaya, el comenzó a saludarla de manera muy formal. Comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo del salón. Las chicas del grupo no paraban de susurrar que Masaya es atractivo para ellas, Katherine comenzó a lagrimar con solo ver su perfil caminando hacia el pizarrón. El tomo una tiza para escribir su nombre en kanjis y katanas su segundo nombre. Tiene un uniforme occidental japonés, un saco con el logotipo de la preparatoria, con unos pantalones formales negros, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera sin mangas de color azul oscuro.

— Hola. Me llamo Masaya Noeyl. Vengo desde Japón, soy un estudiante que me quedare en South Park. Me da un gran gusto de conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, el otro año me hubiera graduado en mi anterior preparatoria pero porque mis padres les dieron trabajos aquí en colorado. Espero poder ser de gran ayuda para ustedes.

Masaya se inclinó para presentarse en el grupo. Expresando una sonrisa en sus labios, Tweek comenzó a llorar en un ataque de ansiedad, lagrimeaba sin razón, Katherine quería llorar porque hace tantísimos años que no lo veía cuando estuvo en Japón en la secundaria. Anya quedo sorprendida de que ese chico resultara la persona que más estima Tweek. Es demasiado varonil, se veía mas como un bi racial latino afro que un mitad japonés.

— Aún falta alguien más profesora. Es mi hermano gemelo.

Abrieron la puerta del salón de clases. Entraba con rapidez Mizuru. Mi Mizuru la persona que sigo queriendo como si fuera ayer, solo vi con reflejo en la ventana de mi salón. Tiene el cabello suelto hasta sus hombros, puede pasar de apercibido como una mujer, sus ojos castaños tienen ese brillo violeta de su padre, especialmente su forma de contornearse pese a tener una figura masculina. Él tiene un uniforme, que es tradicional de marinero con el logotipo de la preparatoria pública. Desabrochado con su camiseta blanca y lo adorna en su pecho un collar de una nota musical. Tiene pircings en sus orejas, especialmente son joyas y aros femeninos; es ver a Masaya más andrógino sus rasgos sin dejar de verse versátil en su apariencia. Este en una gran sonrisa, tomo la tiza para escribir su nombre completo "Ryota Mizuru Seijino".

— Hola. Me llamo Ryota Mizuru. Soy el gemelo menor de Masaya. Aunque somos idénticos de nuestras caras, nuestras complexiones son distintas. Aunque pese a eso... —sonrió de manera traviesa — olviden lo que había mencionado. Espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes, conozco muy bien esta pueblo, estuve cuando tenía cinco años. Gracias por escuchar esto. —poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón formal— Sonrió hacia sus dos mejores amigas—

Los dos chicos buscaban asientos para sentarse. Masaya se sentía aterrado por las demás chicas del grupo, se siente acostado porque no dejaban de verlo. Mizuru tiene un cambio muy brusco con su mirada, las chicas que intentaban coquetearlo con la mirada; se incomodaron de inmediato cuando miraba con hostilidad hacia las chicas.

Tweek con verlo de lejos, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con intensidad. Erin quería correr para abrazarlo, Kalina comenzó a llorar cubriéndose sus manos para evitar vieran sus lágrimas.

Masaya se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la ventana. Poniendo con sus dedos en su oreja derecha, Mizuru se sentó en el asiento del ventanal de da afuera de la escuela. Mizuru sostiene su dedo su delgada mejilla, pese a que se ha recuperado de su anorexia le cuesta mucho que le vean su rostro. Se parece mucho a su padre, incluso en la mirada, suspiro estriándose para ver la clase de cálculo eso que él detesta la materia.

Pasaron las horas de la aburrida clase. Mizuru se quedó cuando todos los chicos del salón comenzaron a salir del salón. El vio a Erin y Kalina saliendo por separado, Mizuru las sostiene en sus hombros cuando se lo pone en el centro, canturrio hacia ellas.

— Ustedes. ¿Por qué diablos no están peleándose o estar juntas desde que tengo uso de razón? —abrazándolas con sus brazos— Mizuru tiene un encanto seductor a su alrededor; Las chicas parecen estar en el mismo cielo con solo verle su encantadora sonrisa.

— Pues...—Erin solo trago saliva hacia su garganta.

— Mizu... pues nosotras ya no somos mejores amigas— confesó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Ahora. ¿Qué verga hiciste? Kali—Mizuru solo apretó su cien con los dedos, suspirando frustrado.

— Pues... Erin fue la que me beso—apuntaba la pelirroja a la castaña, Erin solo evadió su mirada ofendida.

— Solo me largo cuando tengo once años, ustedes se distancian, aunque contigo Erin estas lengüeteándote con una chica extranjera ¿no? — Mizuru sonrió oreja a oreja con Erin.

— ¿¡Estás saliendo con Anya!? — Kalina gritó histérica.

— Sí. ¡A ti que te afecta! Ni que fueras mi mama.

— ¡Ya cállense las dos! Vamos a la cafetería. Extraño comer comida americana autentica, la japonesa es demasiado extraña.

Scarlette los vio salir de la puerta. Ella sonrió con ver a Mizuru a sus lados a Kalina y Erin. Scarlette ya se dio cuenta hace meses que no se han juntado como antes; Erin pese a todo sus problemas siempre estaba en sus clases de atletismo, Incluso adelgazó más de lo que estaba.

Salí junto con mi grupo para el almuerzo. Clem llora de emoción cuando me contó que Mizuru regreso a South park y está en su salón de clases. Clem se veía hermosa con unos jeans en su cintura una blusa sin mangas de color vino con un chaleco de cuero negro. Su rostro sin maquillaje, su cabello suelto hasta su espalda.

Token siempre con su sudadera universitaria. Erin corrió para huir de Kalina pero esta sostenía el brazo de Mizuru, este gritaba que lo avergonzaba en público. El perfume de su piel me excitaba.

Mizuru. Mizuru. Mizuru. Su nombre retumba mis recuerdos, cuando llego nuevamente con verlo de lejos, esté mostrándole una mirada a distancia, mi corazón enloquece ver su silueta.

Agus se tropezó conmigo. Me enfurecí con ver a ese tipo, mostrando mi cara de asco hacia él. Lo empuje para seguir a mi grupo de amigos, Agus se distanció cambiando su mirada, no pude verla, en lo que se ven sus labios es una sonrisa maliciosa.

El pasillo de estudiantes está lleno. Salieron los de segundo año, Reseme y Alexa caminaban con Hans saliendo de su salón. Anya se había adelantado con Tweek, Masaya está al lado de Anya, Tweek avanzaba más que ellos, el ataque de pánico es evidente. Masaya se disculpó con Anya de inmediato, él se fue para alcanzar a Tweek.

— Tweek. ¿Qué te pasa? — Masaya sostiene su agarre con angustia.

— No... es que...— Tweek comenzaba a tener tics nerviosos— jamás pensé que vendrías aquí. Soy una mierda ahora, ni puedo verte sin evitar gritar por dentro y llorar como un idiota.

— Tweek te quiero mucho. Desde que éramos niños, ¿Recuerdas esa canción yo te he cantado?

— Asintió llorando de desesperación—. Masaya decidió cubrirlo con su brazo izquierdo para abrazarlo. Tweek puso su mano para morder su segundo nudillo para no gritar.

— Tweek, mi pequeño amigo, siempre pienso en ti cuando huelo el café amargo. Seca esas lágrimas y nos hicimos una promesa cuando me fui, cuando estuviéramos en una universidad iríamos a Japón a estudiar pero obviamente en otras carreras.

— Si... Ma... no puedo creer... ¡qué recuerdas esa promesa que me hiciste! — Tweek lo abrazo de su lado para llorar como un niño pequeño, apretando la tela de su saco, clavándole sus uñas.

Katherine llegó de inmediato para dar un saludo amistoso a los dos. Esta vio a Tweek, sus mejillas están mojadas de lágrimas, no paraba de temblar como desquiciado. Abrazado de lado de Masaya, Katherine solo saludo para despedirse e irse a la cafetería.

Sava caminando tomada de la mano de Wendel. Masaya volteo a verla caminar a su lado izquierdo, su mirada ha cambiado demasiado, incluso se ve sufrir en silencio.

Tweek se secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chaleco de mezclilla. Tweek volteo cuando Sava volteo de inmediato para ver a Masaya; su rabia aumentó con ver ese momento.

Aunque ame a mi con su vida. El amor que tiene por Masaya es muy fuerte es lo mantiene vivo. Agus llegó para estar con el dúo, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Anya llegó con su tuperware de su exquisita comida para el almuerzo escolar. Sosteniéndolo con sus brazos. Ella diciéndole a Tweek que viniera a sentarse en la mesa del grupo de Sava.

Los tres chicos caminaban emocionados, Tweek sonrió de manera amplia en su rostro, llegaron a la cafetería para irse en su asiento de la mesa del grupo de Sava. Erin y Kalina suspiraron frustradas sentadas. Tweek comprendió de qué Mizuru no se sentó con ellas; si no observo de lejos que Mizuru se sentó con el dúo demoníaco: Damiane y Pipa. Anya junto con Tweek se sentaron para comenzar a comer.

Mizuru siempre está conviviendo con ellas desde hace ocho años. Scarlette tiene dos bandejas para llevarle a Katherine, Katherine hizo la seña a Scarlette para sentarse juntas. Todas sentaban de manera organizada y siempre ocupando la mesa desde que entraron a clases. Erin está comiendo una hamburguesa.

Marjorine llega con una sorpresa para sus amigos. Unas dos bolsas de sushi y hamburguesas de carls junior. Las dejo en la mesa. Marjorine se sentó a lado derecho de Erin; Abriendo la bolsa del sushi que está guardado, lo saco para abrir el plástico para comerlo con los palos chinos. Marjorine viste más varonil que de costumbre, especialmente con una chamarra de cuero, una camisa suelta de un dibujo de un paisaje de flores, unos pantalones sueltos de las piernas con bolsillos, con unas botas de combate estilo militar, con unas pulseras de fierro y unas de plásticos, incluso de hilo con los las iniciales de su mejor amiga.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa de mi grupo. Jess no paraba se sonreírnos con picardía, Clem aventó su tuperware en la mesa de plástico para abrirlo y comerse un trozo de sándwich de jamón estilo cesar. Token le quito otro sándwich de tocino con carne, comenzaba a comérselo con lentitud, Tina solo gritaba su nombre mientras escribía en su celular de manera torpe e imprecisa.

El rubio de aspecto andrógino llego a nuestra mesa preguntándonos.

— Hola. Disculpen, ¿Podría sentarme en su mesa para comer?

— ¡Sí! Craig no muerde—Clem golpeaba la mesa para que se sentara a lado mío, esta literal se pega en el cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia. Me sentí incómodo de sentir el lado de su cadera en mi pecho.

— Bienvenido. Chico nuevo, puedes sentarte para siempre con nosotros.

— Concuerdo con Jess. Siéntate— Token sonrió hacia Agus.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! — Agus suspiro aliviado.

En eso Agus platicaba cosas muy impresionantes para su edad. Agus olía a vainilla demasiado penetrante el olor. Me estoy aburriendo con oír su voz melosa insoportable aunque sospecho que terminaría atraído con ese chico para tener mis necesidades sexuales. Brandy volvió a ignorarme de nuevo, me fue difícil conseguir su número telefónico. Jamás de ella he tenido sexo con ninguna mujer. Incluso me enteré que terminó en un internado en una preparatoria en California. Por sus calificaciones impresionantes.

Hans está afuera de la preparatoria comiendo su emparedado hecho por Erin. Petra no paraba de fumar como loca, Michelle tomaba un café frío en un vaso de plástico y sorbiéndolo con un popote. Hendrick leía su poemario escrito por un escritor independiente gótico; comiendo paquete de unas galletas sosteniéndolas en su regazo de sabor chocolate.

Tienen su grabadora escuchando goth metal afuera detrás de la puerta de emergencia del edificio educativo.

Reseme y Alice están sentadas fumando detrás de la cerca del corredor de la preparatoria. Ellas rara vez comían pero tomaron unos emparedados de Hans;

Katherine estaba comiendo su hamburguesa con lentitud. Sava comía su sushi, Masaya había traído su obento. Katherine no dejaba de verlo embobada comiendo, no paraban de platicar entre ellas. Masaya siempre se ha sentado con el grupo de chicas.

Erin comía papitas fritas de Katherine. Todo ha brillado desde que hoy hagan regresado a los gemelos para ellas significa algo muy especial para ellas.

— Hagamos piyamada en la mansión. ¡Para celebrar su regreso! — sugirió Erin emocionada—

— Pues lo dudo mucho. No hemos desempacado todas las cosas— Masaya dijo comiéndose el karaage con los palillos chinos. Suspiro estresado.

— Te ayudamos a acomodar todo lo empacado.

— Gracias, Sava es muy dulce ese gesto— se sonrojo—.

— No estés coqueteando a Ma. ¡Tienes novio!

— Judía ¿iras con nosotros? —inquirió Erin—.

Kalina asintió molesta. Erin solo sonrió de manera traviesa, Anya quedo observando a Kalina sospecha que siente algo por ella. Katherine soltó un eructo llamativo para quitar la tensión hacia su grupo. Masaya no pudo soportar dejando escapar una carcajada sonando su nariz como un cerdito. Tweek comenzó a reírse como desquiciado porque jamás había sentido estos sentimientos. Scarlette no paraba de aplaudir como una foca para añadir más al ambiente.

Nuestro grupo estaba hablando sobre cosas sin importancia. Token es un chico que le encanta abrir conversaciones de cualquier tema. Clem siempre siendo la segunda en hacer más ameno el ambiente.

Jess siempre haciendo su repertorio de chistes graciosas hacia Agus, Agus comenzaba a reírse de manera refinada.

Estoy en silencio. Solo escucho lo que hablan, ya verdad quisiera estar enfrente de Mizuru, poder abrazarlo como la última vez que me despedí de él.

_**POV Kalina Broflovski** _

Han pasado horas de nuestras clases en la preparatoria. Sigo yendo a mis clases de música, cuando concluyeron las clases, me duele mucho la distancia de Erin hacia a mí. Aunque ya pueda hablarle muy poco, me conformo con que me escuche.

Mi estricto padre manejaba el gran carro que siempre tiene. Mi hermano adoptivo menor Ike, estaba con su tableta para ver un gamer streamer. Tweek tiene su sitio web haciendo sus streamings, pero le teníamos prohibido que los viera porque es menor de once años.

Me hacia una cola de caballo en mi cabellera rizada rojiza, me fui sin arreglarme como siempre, desde ya ni me da interés porque Erin ni caso me hacía.

La preparatoria en su interior, es demasiado duro en cuanto nuestro reglamento de vestimenta; Katie siempre ha tenido que ir a la dirección con la directora porque su reveladora vestimenta es prohibida en la preparatoria. Siempre cuando iba a la dirección la veía en el sofá en la recepción de la dirección; hoy se había vestido con una blusa sin mangas, un choker que tiene una candado, mostrando su pecho expuesto, la línea que junta sus senos con el sostén strapless. Una falda de cuero hasta sus piernas, las medias de red y unos botines de tacón bajo; color beige, se veía demasiado sensual, el cabello planchado suelto hasta su parte arriba de su espalda. Su esmalte de uñas color transparente para verse más hermosa de lo que es.

Estaba en el asiento trasero del auto, sin importar de escuchar los sermones de mi padre. Él es un hombre amante del drama en su trabajo, él trabaja como un director de ventas en un negocio lejano de South Park. Mi madre es una abogada que trabaja en su propio despacho y cuida de nosotros siendo una mujer que trabaja más del doble que nuestro padre.

Aunque sentí una punzada en mi corazón cuando escuche por Mizu que Erin estaba comenzando a salir con Anya. No olvido aquel beso que me dio. Se estaciono mi padre en el edificio de las clases de música; en la entrada del lugar, mi hermano Ike se bajó igual, porque mi madre no puede cuidarlo.

Despedimos a nuestro padre con un beso en la mejilla. Me dolía porque su barba me picaba mi sensible rostro lleno de pecas. Mi padre es bonachón y gordo pero no se le quitaba lo atractivo para las mujeres. 

Fuimos hacia dentro del edificio de las clases de música. Ike tiene clases de actuación en otro local del edificio, iba para mis clases de composición musical y arreglamiento de instrumentos. Es difícil estas clases para mí son un refugio de mi estilo de vida. A veces me fascinaba tocar los instrumentos de cuerda, los de persecución e incluso los de viento. Me preguntaran ¿cómo pude aprender tan rápido?

Disciplina. Amor al aprendizaje; cuando escuche a la madre de Ma, tocar en ese concierto que ella misma dirigió sola en una sinfonía fue impresionante. Quiero aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos para llegar a ser una directora de música orquestal profesional.

Mi profesora de orquesta es una perra exigente. Esto te ayuda a trabajar bajo presión en el entorno laboral, movía mis manos para ayudar a mis compañeros a seguir mi dirección. Estaba arriba del estrado me subí para mover las manos para tocaran " _ **himno de la alegría**_ " de Ludwig van Beethoven.

Me ardían muchísimo mis articulaciones por moverme de manera adyacente y descendente con mis brazos para que tocaran de manera sorprendente. Era la única adolescente que estoy en ese grupo de sinfonía. Estoy practicando con ellos, estoy con los de cuerda junto con tres personas que tocan el chelo. No era muy sociable con ninguno de los adultos; es extraño pero soy muy seria en cuanto mis clases.

— Kalina. Tienes que mejorar muchísimo más, aunque lo más hermoso que he escuchado de ti. Espero que practiques lo del chelo—exigió la maestra en un tono muy sarcástico—.

Asentí para guardar mis cosas en mi mochila de mis clases de música. Cargue la mochila para retirarme con todos mis compañeros; al caminar hacia la sala de espera en recepción del edificio, Ike me esperaba jugando de nuevo con su tableta desesperado. Se levantó de inmediato cuando me vio acercándome hacia él; caminábamos para irnos en el autobús para bajarnos en el suburbio de nuestro vecindario.

—Lo siento por tardarme tanto Ike. Sabes que mis clases duran de cuatro horas, se que mamá ha trabajado demasiado para tener su dinero para sus banalidades.  
  


— ¡Eso que tú no estás estudiando actuación! Solo tocas el cello y algunos instrumentos para mover ese palo como lo hacen los directores de orquestas —Pateaba al aire cuando llegábamos a un asiento de metal para sentarnos en la parada de autobús —

— Es diferente Ike. Es dirigir una orquesta sinfónica es algo que quiero hacer toda mi vida y la composición de música para una discografía disquera.

— Rodo sus ojos al oírme hablar así — Como sea. ¿Erin? No la he visto.

— Ella está saliendo con alguien más— lo dije cabizbaja conteniendo mi rabia.

— Yo conozco a la chica. Es que su hermana... es una chica de séptimo grado, es muy bonita, la vi bailar en el centro comercial sola y bailaba con el cosplay de Shizuku Osaka. Dios parecía un ángel...—dijo sonrojado hasta en su tableta tiene de imagen de escritorio una foto de ella—.

— Ike estas creciendo muy rápido.

Llego el autobús y ambos corrimos para subir en él. En el transcurso en el trayecto del autobús, le comente a Ike que iría a la mansión de los Seijino y le pedí que dijera a nuestro padre que no estaré en la casa. Alzó el pulgar asintiendo de manera repetitiva. Bajaría en el trabajo de Sava, trabaja en una tienda de mascotas para ahorrar su fondo de estudios; Sava ama los animales sobre todas las cosas. Cuando da la parada en el centro de la ciudad, decidí despedirme de mi hermano, este iba a llevarse mi mochila de música para evitar que nadie supiera que estudiaré en el futuro. Me llevo mi móvil por seguridad.

Baje corriendo del autobús, iré hacia el local donde trabaja mi mejor amiga. Sava saludaba para verla, ya había salido de su trabajo, me sonreía cuando me vio cruzando la calle para recogerla de su trabajo.

Nosotras al encontrarnos decidimos caminar hacia la casa de Marjorine para que nos llevara en su automóvil hacia la mansión. Llegaba una hora tarde con su clase de capoeira, ella siempre tiene esas dos clases ballet y la anterior mencionada.

Marjorine es la más deportista, no como Clem esa mujer practica para ser una boxeadora profesional; Scarlette es la iría a atletismo para los olímpicos en unos quince años. Nosotras fuimos caminando para llegar al suburbio, de ahí fuimos hacia la casa de los Stotch. Tocábamos la puerta, esperando paradas en la entrada del pórtico de la puerta principal. 

La señora Linda nos abrió la puerta. Para esperarla en la sala principal, nos sentamos en el sofá, Linda fue a la cocina para llevarnos en una charola de plástico lo que fue una jarra de limonada rosada y unas deliciosas galletas dulces surtidas, también los deliciosos croissants con jamón hechos por su hija.

Sava comenzaba a comerse los croissants. Ella en su trabajo no tiene hora de descanso, siempre cuidaba que no le robaban cosas de mascotas o incluso animales si dejaban abierto las jaulas.

Tomaba unas galletas para comérmelas, sosteniendo la jarra para servirme limonada en un vaso de vidrio. Me llevaba el bajo en mis labios para tomarme esa deliciosa limonada rosa hecha por la señora Linda.

Sava prendió la televisión para ver los streamers que puedan ofrecernos la serie genérica para entretenernos. Sava vestía con una blusa de manga larga color blanco y una falda escocesa color negra con rojo. Tiene dos grandes cebollas por el abundante cabello que tiene cuando se lo dejo crecer a los siete años. Se ve agotada por el estrés de lidiar con Wendel cada día con sus celos sin fundamento. Aunque Katie está perdidamente enamorada de él. Ella llegaría en la media noche le tocaba doble turno, los materiales de la primaria de Kelvin, no son gratis, nosotras veíamos una serie genérica del montón.

Tenía puesta una playera de cuadros que Mizu me dio en navidad cuando me lo envió el año pasado. Tonalidades verdes y negros con los cuadros, unos jeans muy pegados a mis piernas; tengo mis converse de color negro, tengo el cabello recogido de manera floja, había llevado mi cabello suelto sin nada de planchármelo. Me tardaba toda la noche para alaciarlo, es decir secármelo para recogérmelo en una gran trenza.

Sava incluso lo tiene muchísimo más largo que yo. Tomaba un croissant para comérmelo, pasaron la media hora después, terminamos dormidas. Sava roncaba fuerte porque está muy cómoda durmiendo. Pasaron otra media hora, Marjorine se estaciono en el automóvil el camino del garaje de asfalto. Fue a la puerta principal de su casa para abrirla con sus llaves. Esta vio entrando al corredor hacia la sala principal ver a sus amigas bien dormidas. Kalina incluso se recostó de forma horizontal poniendo sus pies en el regazo de Sava; Marjorine grito en un tono muy ruidoso.

— ¡Despierten ahora! Tenemos que irnos a ayudar a desempacar.

Kalina se despertó rápido, incorporándose para levantarse. Estirarse sus brazos hacia el aire, bostezando con fuerza sin cubrirse la boca

— ¡Marjorine! No es tu culpa que tu sofá sea tan acogedor—Sava tomo el control de la televisión para apagar el aparato—.

— Vámonos. Aunque antes de eso, primero recojan los platos y también la charola.

— Muy bien. Lo haremos para dejarlos en el fregadero.

Nosotras las tres salimos de la casa. Linda nos despidió de manera fría hacia a nosotras, Marjorine ignoro la despedida de su mama con una mueca de disgusto subiéndose en el automóvil. Dentro del garaje tiene su motocicleta soñada pero solo la usa para ir con los motociclistas de South Park. Marjorine sacó su llave del automóvil para ponerlo en el motor del volante, ella había sacado las llaves en el bolsillo de su sudadera de cierre con zipper de tonalidad celeste verdoso, un estampado de conejos blancos. Nos sentamos en diferentes asientos, me senté en el asiento copiloto, Sava se sentó en el asiento trasero del automóvil. Ella manejaba en reversa para conducir en la calle para irnos en la mansión de los Seijino.

Marjorine comenzó a prender el bluetooth para escuchar la música en altavoces del automóvil. Conducía de manera relajada en la calle, estábamos llegando para el centro de South park yendo hacia todo recto para llegar al suburbio más lujoso del pueblo. Hace seis años que no vamos a la mansión, Katie siempre ayudaba a regar las plantas en sus descansos, su padre arreglaba la mansión para tenerla en mejores condiciones.

Katie a diferencia de nosotras trabajaba en turno completo. Siendo estudiante, porque su casa normal no se pagaba sola, soy muy sincera a Katie siempre le ha gustado trabajar. La verdad he hecho incluso Original soundtrack de juegos independientes de ahí, me estoy pagando mis cursos de composición y sinfónicos en bandas tocando varios instrumentos. Erin en su página de Facebook ofrece sus servicios haciendo pasteles, hace meses incluyo a Tweek como su ayudante para la repostería y le enseñara hornear de manera más eficaz para sus pedidos.

Katie a diferencia de nosotras trabajaba en turno completo. Siendo estudiante, porque su casa normal no se pagaba sola, soy muy sincera a Katie siempre le ha gustado trabajar. La verdad he hecho incluso Original soundtrack de juegos independientes de ahí, me estoy pagando mis cursos de composición y sinfónicos en bandas tocando varios instrumentos. Erin en su página de Facebook ofrece sus servicios haciendo pasteles, hace meses incluyo a Tweek como su ayudante para la repostería y le enseñara hornear de manera más eficaz para sus pedidos.

Marjorine tiene encima del portavasos, las identificaciones para entrar al suburbio de mansiones del pueblo. Cuando teníamos cinco años fuimos a la mansión caminando con Katirina, es un momento que nunca olvido en mi vida. Mizu siempre es el líder de nosotras tres, añadiendo a Marjorine en nuestro grupo. Llegamos hacia la carretera para llegar al suburbio de los gemelos Seijino. Esa mansión es nuestro punto de reunión, recuerdo cuando los gemelos junto con su familia vinieron de regreso a South park por dos años, la mama de Sava y todos los padres de nuestros compañeros hicieron la fiesta del siglo: La borrachera en que destruyeron e ensuciaron la mansión; El padre de los gemelos se enfureció tanto que todos los adolescentes y también los adultos terminaron por más de seis horas de dejar la mansión como estaba.

 _ **Say anything**_ se escuchaba en los altavoces del automóvil de Marjorine. Marjorine junto con Erin cantaban de manera sarcástica la canción, nosotras como grupo odiamos esas canciones, burlándonos de manera cruel hacia sus estrofas. Llegamos hacia el guardia de la gaveta, ya nos conoce desde los cinco años, Marjorine entrego los pases para ingresar.

Entramos al gran suburbio de los más millonarios del pueblo. Mire de reojo a Erin. Se veía más hermosa de lo habitual; Su cabello sin planchar, se lo había recordado hasta sus mejillas, tiene un overol de falta, resaltando sus anchas y torneadas piernas. La blusa que viste es de color blanco beige, unos encajes de decorar su cuello estilo princesa, diseñado con bordado de corazones. Es de mangas estilo princesa, es decir, bombachas y sutil volumen en ellas; El broche color cerezo que siempre se pone desde los ocho años. Hizo manicura en sus uñas, una tonalidad de esmalte de uñas color rosa chicle.

Anya de forma indirecta la ha vuelto más luminosa. Mi corazón se hace añicos por esta situación. Me enredo un cairel de mi rizado cabello para calmar la ansiedad, Erin volteo a ver mi perfil, esbozando una sonrisa dulce hacia mi persona.

Marjorine manejaba para llegar a estacionarse afuera del garaje de la mansión. Se detuvo para mandar un mensaje en el whatsapp de Mizu. Volteo para vernos a ambas, su rostro cambio a uno sereno.

— Kali. Perdóname por tratarte tan mal—se disculpó volteando hacia el asiento del copiloto levantándose para acercándose a mi lado.

— Erin... yo lamento por ser tan grosera contigo. Estas perdonada. Han sido hace dos meses que no hemos dirigido la palabra. Eres mi mejor amiga, después de todo.

Mentí. Tú eres más allá que esas superficiales palabras. Sava nos sonrió hacia nosotras cuando lo hacía cuando teníamos diez años; nuestra amistad de once años lo demuestra para ambas.

— Ya me alegra que se estén reconciliando. Kalina dejaste tu orgullo a un lado—

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —dijimos al unísono hacia la pelinegra.

Mizu salió de mala gana hacia el portón electrónico del garaje, señalarle a Marjorine que puede meter su automóvil en el enorme garaje, Marjorine manejaba para entrar en el garaje, moviendo su cabeza para evitar romper algo de la mansión.

Se estaciono dentro. Y apago su motor del vehículo, de manera inmediata, Nos bajamos primero las tres, para ir con Mizu para la sala principal.

Mizu tiene un tank top sin mangas, unos pants de estampado de gatitos grises; el cabello suelto hacia su espalda media, la serigrafía de su tank top es una colegiala estilo psicodélico.

— Ma y Tweek están junto con Anya jugando final fantasy X. Anya tuvo que llevarse a sus hermanos menores con permiso de sus padres, estos tuvieron que trabajar a una larga temporada fuera de Denver— Mizu caminaba para guiarnos en la sala principal.

Monika nos ve en la cocina. Esta cocinaba unos deliciosos pastelillos en forma de muffin, tomando sus aguantes para sacándolos en el horno. Tweek sentado en el sofá jugando concentrado en final fantasy X; parece jugarlo en la gran televisión plana de la mansión. Es muy enorme, Tweek tiene su cabello suelto hacia su parte de sus hombros, esa mirada varonil delicada que tiene siempre. 

Anya nos recibió con su calidez polaca que se caracteriza, dándome un abrazo afectuoso, Erin corrió para abrazarla, envolverla en sus brazos para ofrecerle un beso en sus labios.

Solo miraba con recelo e envidia aquella escena. Mizu me da un horrible codazo en mí ante brazo, dándome un golpe en mi nuca con su mano. Erin se acercó a mi lado con Anya, sonriéndonos de forma armónica.

— Dejen de hacer sus escenas de afecto. Kalina se incomoda mucho— Mizu comentaba de forma agria hacia ellas.

— Mizu. ¡Es mi chica como quieres que sea cortante con ella!

— ¡Joder con ustedes! — Mizu grito hacia a mí de forma indirecta a Erin.

Me sentía que soy de sobra para la pareja. Anya tiene su cabello suelto, me sorprende que tenga el mismo cabello que tiene el nivel mío o incluso igual que Sava. Anya se ve más madura que todos nosotros para diciembre cumplirá los dieciocho años. Tweek puso pausa el juego cuando sintió que Erin se acercó saltando en el centro del sofá.

Sentándose como un hombre. Marjorine fue la cocina para tomar uno de los muffins que adornaban su olor ante nuestro olfato.

Sava decidió sentarse a lado de Ma. Sava se veía tan nerviosa que sentía espasmo por querer vomitar; Tweek volteo de manera indirecta sintió un picor en su garganta.

Estaba sentando en el sofá individual de gran sala. Monika y Marjorine en unas bandejas de plástico era el postre de la noche; Marjorine nos da una sonrisa oreja a oreja hacia nosotros.

Sentí un flashback en mi cabeza. Me veía a mí misma de cinco años, viendo jugar a mis amigos como esta escena, excepto a Tweek, no iba al jardín de niños con nosotros. Sonreía comenzando a soltar unas lágrimas. Mizu me estrecho su brazo izquierdo en mis hombros. Puse mi mano derecha en su mano apretándola con fuerza. Quisiera comprender porque todo resulta tan difícil de comprender; Aunque sé que no estoy sola por la situación.

Erin está mucho mejor que hace tantos años, aunque nunca le diría que podría entender que Anya utiliza a Erin para tener un mejor beneficio egoísta. Han pasado las horas ya son pronto la media noche, en eso ya tengo mi piyama de siempre uso, incluso todos estábamos en mi piyama, estamos en los cuartos de los gemelos. Estoy junto con Erin y Marjorine, sentadas en el piso alfombrado platicando sobre cosas que había hecho Mizu.

_**Secret.** _ _De Ayumi Hamasaki se escuchaba en el gran estero con sus enormes altavoces, me apretaba el pecho con solo escucharla, Erin solo refunfuñaba con oírla porque siempre su estrofa no la entiende._

— Esa canción es preciosa. Me gusta oírla por segunda vez, aunque me hubiera que saliera en un anime o película animada— Mizu suspiro emocionado por la canción.

— Te recuerda a tu amor de secundaria: ¿Tsubomi Hanasaki? ¿Esa chica un año menor que tú?

El comentario de Marjorine suena como el de una chica muy celosa. Erin evito reírse sin conciencia hacia él; Solo me quedo apretando mi cien hacia la incómoda situación.

Mizu se quedó callado por el comentario. Volteando ver aquel altar que hizo para Tsubomi; una fotografía, con su cabello hasta su espalda, castaño avellana amarillezco recogido con dos coletas que tienen dos margaritas de plástico. Aspecto introvertido, puede sorprenderme cómo diablos esta terminara suicidándose tirándose en la azotea de la secundaria. Fue un escándalo en el instituto porque terminó siendo afectado a todos los estudiantes.

Sus lentes redondos. Esa mirada tan rota que posee, logre verla en las videos de llamada había cambiado tanto junto con él, me ardía mi alma verla besarlo en su mejilla, porque sabíamos Erin que nosotras perdimos un lugar en el corazón de Mizu.

Mizu cuando se graduó de la secundaria había terminado con Tsubomi. Entregándole esos botones que siempre los japoneses entregan. Erin y su servidora terminábamos muriendo de celos ante el gran cambio de su carácter en ese entonces.

Tocaron la puerta, Mizu les dijo en un tono alto de voz que pasara la persona que está tocando la puerta. Es Tweek con una bandeja que tiene unas tazas de café con algunas galletas que cocino.

Sentándose al borde de la cama a lado de Mizu. Tome una taza de café que curiosamente es de color blanco y bordes rosados, en los katanas decía mi nombre "Kalina", el de Erin tiene katanas con sus dos nombres y un gatito de contornos grises. La de Marjorine es con katanas azules celestes tonalidades aqua, tiene una hello kitty con sus contornos del mismo tono de la taza.

Tweek tiene su gran termo con café para comenzarlo a tomar con lentitud. _**Moments**_ en versión acústica se escuchaba. Mizu sonreía tratando de reprimir sollozar, en esto como una galleta de chocolate y café para saborear aquel sentimiento que le invade de culpa.

Me pregunto porque no menciona a Emiko. Su novia actual, esa chica representa lo que jamás tuvo Tsubomi, es decir, es hermosa. Es una chica que está en la universidad, estuvo con Mizu desde cuando estuvo en primer año de su preparatoria. _**Kanata He**_ se está escuchando para darle variedad a la lista de reproducción del móvil de Mizu.

Creo que esta le recuerda a su novia actual. Marjorine solo comenzó a ver a Mizu un poco desganado, sigue comiendo las galletas de Tweek. Han pasado las horas terminados acostadas en unas bolsas para dormir. Mizu se quedó dormido, me decidí levantarme para acercarme a él, recostándome a lado de su cama, está dormido sin cubrirse y en una posición fetal, estaba en su izquierda acercándome en él. Quisiera besarlo pero no puedo.

Escuche a Mizu a sollozar en forma de susurro. Decidí envolver mi cuerpo para abrazarlo. Mi corazón palita, porque puede ser mi consuelo en estos momentos. Mizu se despertó entre abriendo los ojos, solo me sonroje demasiado con ver sus iris de color café con destellos morados. Solo agache mi rostro para acurrucarme a su lado. Mizu se volteo dándome su espalda, pudo dormir con una respiración constante en su cuerpo delgado. Los estragos de la anorexia le dejaron su presión y puso con muchas carencias. En eso sentí que alguien me pico mi pie, en eso me levante ahí la vi. A Erin; sonriéndome con ternura, se acercó para acostarse a mi lado pero teniendo distancia para respectar a Anya.

— Anya me está preocupando mucho. Pese a su carácter maternal y muy apacible es muy misteriosa en sus cosas más personales— dijo Erin con lágrimas en sus ojos— He intentado de visitarla en su vecindario pero los polacos que son de su edad, me niegan su entrada, Tweek me comento que ellos no les agradan los americanos — proseguía diciendo con un estrés que se hace escuchar angustiada. Hablaba muy bajo para no despertar a Mizu, pese que se volvió a dormir

— Jamás espere que su vecindario fuera tan racista.

— Es que ellos son comunistas, en cierta parte, aunque Anya soporta esto con Tweek, siento muchos celos pese que Tweek parezca enamorado de mi — dijo con incomodidad hacia mí. Erin se sonrojo mencionando sobre cómo Tweek le produzca celos que esté apegado con su "novia"

— El pese ser gay, si no lo fuera estuviera enamorado de ti. No es eso, simple le atraes de manera sexual. Así de simple.

— Erin le da un golpe en el hombro derecho— No mames. Aunque no puedo negarte que quiero perder mi virginidad con él. Perdí mi esperanza de perderla con Mizu.

— Pongo mi mano en mi boca. Para evitar reírme— ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué quieras tener sexo con Tweek?

— Sí. Eso no me molesta, incluso sería como alguien que estuviera con un hombre— Asintió al decirme estas palabras. Mirando hacia el techo que tiene dibujos hechos por Mizu cuando era un niño—Mizu es un gran artista pero jamás va decirnos que el dibuja y pinta desde bien pequeño.

— Lo es. Por eso lo amábamos tanto, nos rendimos porque jamás va a correspondernos. Incluso no niego que hubiéramos hecho un trio los tres por este amor que sentíamos — dije con unas lágrimas en mis párpados.

— No llores, Kali, lamento mucho por haberte besado. Solo fue lo único que pude liberar del amor que te tuve hace tantos años— Erin me envolvió con sus brazos para abrazarme y besar mi mejilla como si fuera su hija—

— Erin... perdóname por siempre pelearme contigo, por herirte de formas tan crueles, destruyendo el amor que tuviste por mí.

— Kalina, ya eso está perdonado, Mizu llegó para quedarse para siempre, el hablo conmigo por whatsapp, me dijo obviamente con su tono bien furioso que te perdonara. Pues me costó tragarme mi furia cuando leí aquel chat, de pronto, comprendí tuviera que tranquilizarme — sonrió de forma aliviada.

Ambas solo nos abrazamos como si fuéramos almas gemelas. Terminamos quedándonos dormidas, en eso Mizu despertó asustado con sentir el tacto de la tela del camisón lavanda estampada, Erin se despertó de inmediato cuando sintió su accidental erección en el pants del piyama.

— ¡Verga! ¡Mizu sentí tu pito rozando tu espalda!— Erin salto por accidente cayendo, junto conmigo me impacto hacia encima de ella por su brusco salto—

— Mierda contigo. Soy un hombre, ¿Lo recuerdas? — inquirió molesto. Mientras evitaba verle el escote, Mizu sabe que si se sabroseaba a Erin iba a terminar dándole una golpiza.

— ¿Me quieres coger o qué? — Erin cuestiono hacia Mizu acercándose hacia su mirada.

— Erin. Por favor, no comiences a provocarlo— le advertí a ella. Apretando la cien con mis dedos.

— ¡Quieres que tu hermano adoptivo termine asesinándome! — le gritó de forma agresiva. Terminado de despertar a Marjorine, Tweek no estaba con nosotras. Marjorine llegó hacia el lado de Erin para decirle en un susurro en su oreja, poniendo su mano en ella, acercando su boca en el oído.

— Erin ya deja de excitarlo. Anya se podría enojar contigo.

— Reaccionó en un espasmo inmediato que recorría su cuerpo— Perdón, Mizu, no quise hablarte así. Sé que eres un hombre pero para nosotras; eres como una chica.

— Dúo desmadroso, odioso, las amo como si fueran una gran parte de mí.

— Nosotras te amamos con toda nuestra alma—dijimos al unísono las tres. Abrazándolo con mucha ternura, Mizu solo comenzó a tener un colapso mental que se arrodillo cayéndose llorando sin parar.

— Mizu no llores tienes que calmarte. —¡¿Qué te está pasando?!

Dijimos todas de manera inmediata. Es difícil comprender porque está gritando sin razón. Ma llego para abrir la puerta de inmediato para tratar de calmarlo. Anya y Tweek entraron de forma torpe para ver quien estaba gritando, Sava había también llegado con una lata de cerveza. Todos decidimos tranquilizarlo. Aunque Ma sabia con perfección sus ataques de histeria cuando las emociones.

Solo mantengo la calma. Me rasco mi cabeza por los nervios, ya hace tanto que Mizu reprimía sus emociones.

¿Qué diablos está sucediendo en mi maldito alrededor? Ayúdame mi Abraham. No comprendo como todo puede romperse en algo tan irrelevancia.

**_POV Hans Cartman_ **

**_Que puedo decirles. Yo no soy bueno en contar mi vida ni mierdas se narrarla. Solo puedo expresar mi maldita adicción: La música. Amo tocar la batería, en especial el metal u otros géneros de música._ **

**_Tengo diecisiete años, estoy en mi segundo año de preparatoria. Planeo estudiar diseño de interiores; me fascina eso de decorar mi habitación con mis posters que Erin me dibuja cuando le pido unos posters de mis personajes favoritos y mis bandas musicales._ **

**_  
Estoy desnudo a lado de una hermosa amiga. Mis amigas de sexo, son lo mejor para huir de mis debilidades e inseguridades de macho. Acostado en su cama, es mayor por unos cinco años, ella la conocí en una tocada que fui con mis amigos los góticos, no es gótica,_ ** _**aunque su mirada es una mujer más vivida que yo.** _

**_Ella me miraba acostada en mi pecho, sin cubrirnos en la cama de ella. Ni una sábana tiene._ ** **_Su rostro tiene líneas de expresión en sus parpados, incluso tiene en su nariz un poco de cocaína que consume. Yo no le entro a esa cagada; Porque Erin me mantiene alejado de esas adicciones._ ** **_En realidad, me pongo a pensar como Liam, que para él quiere que le diga papa, no puedo porque me enamore de Erin. En serio, ella representa algo que quisiera tenerla como algo valioso._ **

**_Me conformo tener su cariño fraternal. No niego que a escondidas, tomo su ropa interior para ensuciarla de una forma enfermiza, incluso tomando aquellos sostenes, inhalándolos como si fuera un gran perfume corporal que se penetra en las capas de esa fina ropa._ **

**_Miro el techo, mientras tomaba un cigarro, tengo en mi mano derecha el encendedor que prendí la flama para ponerle a mi cigarro; Me había puesto en la boca el cigarrillo. Lo Inhalé rapidez, sacando el humo del tabaco en mi boca, suspiraba extasiado por echarme una buena cogida, por eso tengo sexo con mayores porque siguen mi ritmo. Yo nunca desvirgaría a una chica más chica, tengo un código de moral, no me gusta ser mierda como el tipo "Craig Tucker". Brandy termino yéndose del pueblo por el acoso indirecto que Craig le hacía a la pobre chica, Hendrick me comento eso hace unos días, por eso termino transfiriéndose a una preparatoria en california. Siempre me manda saludos, también que le mencione sobre Masaya cada vez que me lo tope en la preparatoria._ **

**_Mi color de piel es tan blanca que parezco un personaje de fantasía. Mis ojos violetas con destellos rojos, se veían como un demonio pero Erin le fascina ese color. Estoy en estado de ebriedad, me da igual pero no soy pendejo siempre uso protección para evitar que nazca una criatura hacia el sufrimiento._ **

**_No entiendo nada. Aunque Petra y Michelle, incluyendo a Friline que siempre iba a mi casa para dibujar su arte único._ **

_**Nunca supe quienes fueron mis padres. Ni me importan en lo más mínimo. Yo me crié en las calles en california en Santa Barbara. Cuando estuve buscando comida en que era trabajando de mesero en un bar a mis casi diez años; conocí a Erin por accidente, solía tocar en un grupo de chicos, ellos son reconocidos como banda independiente sin mí.** _

**_Los sentimientos por Erin. Comenzaron a crecer cuando comenzaba a verse como una mujer que una mejor amiga y hermana cuando estaba niño. El amor que siento por ella, me está autodestruyendo a tal grado, que he espiado de forma indirecta cuando toma una ducha, verla desnuda me vuelve loco, porque ver sus glúteos, sus pechos grandes con esas aureolas que son grandes, no puedo decir de esos pezones erectos; ¡Soy un maldito pervertido!_ **

**_Erin incluso tiene esa costumbre de usar comisión desde que está saliendo con su novia. Si es una bisexual, aunque me confeso como siempre lo hace que quiere perder su virginidad con un varón. Mi sangre hierve de inmediato. Comenzábamos a charlar unos días después que tuvo una de sus pijamadas con el imbécil de Mizuru._ **

_**Erin incluso tiene esa costumbre de usar comisión desde que está saliendo con su novia. Si es una bisexual, aunque me confeso como siempre lo hace qué quiere perder su virginidad con un varón. Mi sangre hierve de inmediato. Comenzábamos a charlar unos días después que tuvo una de sus pijamadas con el imbécil de Mizuru.** _ **_Estábamos sentados en el sofá, Erin estaba sentada con una pierna arriba de su pecho, la otra recargándose y estirada en la mesa pequeña de madera._ **

— Hans. ¿Estás bien?

— No es nada. Disculpa, solo me moleste por algunas cosas de la preparatoria—le mentí para evitar que viera mi rabia—

— Planeo tener sexo con Tweek. Con Mizu me rendí hace mucho cuando deje ir el amor que le tuve a Kalina hace tiempo; jamás quise decírtelo por miedo que juzgarás mi sexualidad.

— sonrió de la manera más natural ante aquella confesión que me has dicho— Nunca te sientas mal por ser bisexual. A ti que aprecio por lo que eres, además de mi mejor amiga eres mi _hermana_ menor adoptiva desde hace un mes de forma leal.

— Hans, gracias por siempre escucharme y consolarme. Yo a ti voy amarte siempre— me da un beso en mi mejilla, mi cuerpo tiembla con sentir el aroma de su fragancia en spray de liche y chocolate oscuro. El cabello mojado que está creciendo, le llegaba en su cuello, eso que han pasado ya casi un mes de que llegaron los gemelos Seijino.Me abrazo, aventándose encima de mi pecho.

— de inmediato sentí el fuerte golpe en mi pecho con su codo— ¡Hans! Mi padre va a matarte si me haces esos comentarios sugerentes. ****

— Perdón, perdón. ¿Erin? ¿Estás segura de perder la virginidad con Tweek? — le pregunte nervioso tragando saliva. ****

— Sí. Porque confió en él, si no funciono con Anya tengo una persona que sea alguien parecido a un novio. ****

— Le confieso algo que terminaría nuestra conexión sana— ¿Por qué no lo haces conmigo? ****

**_En eso Erin se enfureció, a la vez se decepciono conmigo. Corrió hacia su habitación sin decirme nada. Solo quede sentado en el sofá en silencio, apretando mis piernas que están en mi mentol, apretando mi pecho._ **

_**Soy un maldito pendejo pervertido. Espero que ella me perdone. Es mi adicción más peligrosa que he tenido en la vida.** _

**_Te amo demasiado Erin. Te necesito en mi vida._ **


	10. 𝟡. 𝕆𝕔𝕥𝕒𝕧𝕠 𝕕í𝕒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memorias, recuerdos de cosas sin importancia dan un desarrollo hacia la vida de Tweek y sus compañeros de la preparatoria junto con su mejor amiga Anya.
> 
> Katie suspira por recuerdos agradables. Todo es como el crecer.

_POV Anya_ _Aleska_ _Nowak_

_**Diciembre 10** _

_Han pasado más del mes. Ya es mi cumpleaños dieciocho, sé que no habrá regalos ni nada parecido, solo estar con mis seres queridos, es decir, mi familia, mis padres decidieron rogarle a su gerente que les dejara este día libre. Es la mañana para ir a la preparatoria, el inglés supongo que he mejorado pero prefiero irme a la ciudad de México para poder estudiar ser maestra._

_Viví en México desde los seis a los doce años cuando mi familia y algunos polacos regresamos a nuestro país para seguir en nuestro miserable vecindario._

_Estoy sacando del horno lo que es un pastel de limón. Sosteniéndolo con mis manos cubiertas con unos guantes de tela; el_ _reflectaría_ _de cristal que está el pastel caliente. En eso lo volteo para ponerlo en el fierro para que se enfríe. Mi hermana Monika tiene su mochila puesta en su espalda para irse a la secundaria de South Park._

_Le sonrió al verla saliéndose de la puerta principal del cuarto pequeño. Es decir, mi hogar, incluso iban en fila india mis otros hermanos menores, con sus mochilas,_ _Edek_ _que es el tercero tiene sus patines para llegar más rápido a la primaria. Los_ _mellizos terminaron yéndose junto con_ _Edek_ _._

_Sonrió verlos sacudiendo sus manos para despedirme. Diciéndome entre cantos_ _atolondrados "_ _**Feliz cumpleaños, Anya** _ _"._

_Tuve que cortar el pastel añadirle el la crema de naranja en la mitad del pastel, con un cuchillo para_ _untárselo_ _en la mitad del bizcocho. Ya estaba arreglada para irme a la preparatoria, Tweek comenzó a manejar más su automóvil para ayudarme llegar a la parada de autobús, aunque tengo el presentimiento me llevara con su automóvil a la preparatoria._

_Había dejado encargado a mi abuela que lo_ _embetunara_ _el bizcocho con el betún que misma yo hice de chocolate oscuro que decorara con unas rodajas de naranja._

_Tome mi mochila artesanal, escuchar que pitaron el claxon de un automóvil, ya sé quién es. Me salí para caminar hacia la salida de la entrada de mi vecindario. Los mafiosos polacos no dejaban entrar el automóvil de Tweek, vi a Tweek esperando, mientras tomaba con temor su café amargo en el termo. Sentado en el asiento del conductor; me acerque hacia el para subirme al automóvil, estaba Erin en el asiento trasero, abrió la puerta del automóvil para abalanzarse sobre mí, sosteniendo mi muñeca me llevo para que me sentara en el copiloto del automóvil. Esta se subió al automóvil en la puerta derecha._

_Tweek enciende el automóvil cuando puso la llave en la cerradura del motor del volante. Comenzó manejar con rapidez el mismo miedo, veíamos como Tweek ponía música en el bluethoot algunas canciones que le fascinaba escuchar. Erin me observaba con los ojos muy dulces, le he vuelto su felicidad desde hace un mes cuando decidí comenzar a tener una relación con ella._

_Me siento tan feliz de estar con ella. Aunque sé que a mi familia jamás sabrá lo nuestro ni la de ella._

**_POV Omnipresente_ **

Han pasado varias horas cuando terminaron las clases de la preparatoria. Son clases que resultan ser pesadas para julio terminarían primer año; pasar a segundo año. Hans estaría en tercer año, muchos estudiantes desertarían la escuela por falta de dinero. Erin pudo perdonar a Hans después de aquella confesión que se guardó de años, se reencontraron en el pasillo de los casilleros.

Erin lo abrazo pidiéndole perdón. Hans comenzó a llorar cuando entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello, es difícil expresar el sentimiento que están viviendo, no se digieran la palabra por unas dos semanas; ahora siguen teniendo la misma relación de siempre.

Kalina y Sava estaban preparando las reservaciones en un restaurante especial, por su cumpleaños, Kalina le cuesta mucho aceptarla como Sava lo hizo. Sava en estos días ha tenido muchísimos problemas con Wendel, incluso este ha ignorado, además haciéndole desplantes enfrente de la preparatoria.

Bebe está siempre de encimosa con él, incluso le han murmurando que le está siendo infiel con ella teniendo una relación causal entre ambos. En vez de llorarle sin consuelo, le es indiferente su presencia. Ma le enseñó que tiene seguir viviendo por sus sueños y sus ambiciones personales; Katie les sugirió que hicieran la reservación con su restaurante por el descuento que le regalo el dueño del establecimiento.

— Sava. ¿Katie consiguió reservaciones para el cumpleaños de Anya?

Sava asintió cuando Kalina le pregunto llamándola en su móvil. Sava estaba junto con Ma, en la casa de Tweek, es decir, en su sala principal, incluso estaban los hermanos de Anya. Monika estaba mirando de lejos aquella silueta reconocida de ella. Término Kalina la llamada, Sava colgó de inmediato para poner su móvil en la mesa de la linterna. Sentada en el sofá individual de la sala principal. Tweek y Ma estaban sentados en sofá, Tweek entrelazaba sus manos entre las suyas nervioso.

— ¡Anya se molestaría si hiciéramos ese gasto!—Tweek sugirió en exclamación—.

— Tweek, sé que siempre Anya tiene su orgullo pero la reservación es para ella y su familia. Yo pagaré sus gastos, no se debe sentir que me está debiendo dinero.

— Está bien. ¡Confiare en los dos!

Ma sonrió cuando dijo esas palabras el rubio cenizo. Sava se acariciaba los mechones de su cabello largo, lo tiene suelto con unos pasadores de delfines, tiene un lindo vestido de bolas blancas que es el color la tela rojo vino. Tiene un chaleco de motociclista de color negro, unos bordados de rosas rojas estilo vintage, tiene unas botas hasta sus piernas, también unas medias de color negro. Sava es la más refinada para vestirse en los viernes de la preparatoria. Ma tiene un suéter de color vino, unos jeans pegados, tiene unos vans de color blanco. Tiene su cabello rizado suelto. Tweek tiene una camisa del logotipo de Undertale, con el personaje de friski. Tiene unos jeans pegados, unas botas militares negras y un chaleco de cuero de color negro.

Han pasado unas horas. Anya la citaron que fuera muy arreglada a un restaurante junto con su familia; sin saber el remitente en esa nota. Todos los integrantes estaban, incluso las dos generaciones atrás: La bisabuela y la abuela de Anya.

Anya está parada en la entrada del restaurante en el centro comercial. Mientras su familia está a dentro del establecimiento, desde muy niña la enseñaron a vigilar los edificios cuando sintiera peligro; tiene un hermoso vestido de color coral, tiene un volumen la falda en la prenda, las medias de color piel entallaban sus largas piernas anchas.

El cabello tiene una rosa a lado de su cabello, pegado con un pasador de fierro para acomodar sus mechones en la oreja derecha. Los hombres en grupos con sus amigos no dejaban de mirarla. Incluso los gemelos canadienses decidieron tomarle una foto sin que se diera cuenta.

Anya tiene un calzado encantador e elegante, son unos tacones medianos, recargada en el vidrio del restaurante, muchos varones caminando en el gran corredor no dejaban de ver su silueta formada, el dúo demonio estas decidieron llegar para ayudar de forma indirecta a la polaca.

Pipa miro con rudeza hacia los hombres, terminaron corriendo cuando vieron la penetrante mirada de Damiane hacia el grupo que se está formando para acorralar a Anya.

En eso la hostess del restaurante salió para que entrara la cumpleañera, Anya insisto que Pipa y Damiane entraran como invitadas. El restaurante no tiene las luces encendidas, Anya comenzaba a desconfiar porque le aterraba la luz. Le recordó ver con sus ojos aquel chico que fue el segundo amor de su vida.

Es idéntico a Tweek con el cabello negro. Incluso temblaba en frío, Pipa sostiene su brazo para tranquilizarla, Damiane suspiro sabiendo que esto se refiere a que le están haciendo un gesto lindo hacia ella.

**_¡Sorpresa!_ **

_**Prendieron las luces, todos con pistolas de confeti. Tweek estaba sonriendo hacia enfrente de ella. Anya quedó paralizada por el flashback repentino de aquel amor de su pre adolescencia. Ella se juró por su vida que va a protegerlo a toda costa. También vio a Erin sonriendo con el rostro enrojecido con lágrimas. Incluso su familia no para de aplaudirle ante su reacción.** _

Eran todos sus amigos de la preparatoria, los familiares quedaron sorprendidos por el gran detalle hicieron hacia ellos. Anya comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas pesadas por el gran susto que le dieron, Tweek le da un abrazo afectuoso, Anya lo envolvió con sus brazos, Erin llega hacia los dos para tomarles una foto con su móvil. Vestía con un vestido entubado hasta sus piernas, unas medias encantadoras negras con brillantina, unos tacones altos que le ofrecía un aspecto más maduro, de color blancos; tirantes anchos, el escote es revelador pero lo envuelve el velo del color un poco oscuro en el mismo. Muy ceñido en su cintura para verse como una femme fatal. El cabello planchado parecía tenerlo en los hombros. Tiene unos pasadores para su cabello en sus lados, el derecho es el característico broche de color cerezo de Mizu. El vestido es rojo cerezo con tonalidades brillantes de ojo platinado.

El maquillaje de ella la hace resaltar esos labios carnosos, incluso esas pestañas falsas en sus ojos, se veía como si fuera una modelo plus size, adelgazo bastante a comparación de hace unos meses pero no deja de tener esas jugosas curvas en sus piernas y cadera junto con su cintura. La sombra de sus ojos es color nude oscuro, tiene iluminadores sus mejillas, es sorprendente como se ha arreglado, sin olvidar el delineado de gato siempre usa. Erin se ve despampánate, sin duda es la sensualidad heredada por su padre, se siente que sus senos van a reventar su escote tan ceñido en él.

Sava se veía más elegante de lo usual. Mostrando su figura con un vestido sirena que llegaba hasta el suelo, su pecho es muy voluptuoso que las demás, el cabello con caireles que llegaban hasta sus piernas, caminaban con sus tacones clásicos para dar un abrazo a Anya, esta se sorprendió que la abrazara con tanta ternura. Sava es la tiene el maquillaje natural. El vestido de ella es azul cielo.

Katie se veía sirviendo los platos, ella por su trabajo no puede asistir le tocó turno de tarde y noche. Se elegante para el evento privado, Katie es una rubia pícara ante su alrededor, la compañera de ella también le ayudaba a terminar para atender a los demás clientes. El uniforme de su trabajo se ve implacable, con su maquillaje nude, el labial de color coral rosado denotaba engruesando sus delicados pequeños labios.

Kalina decido felicitarla en un tono educado. Acompañando una sonrisa en los labios, vestía con un hermoso vestido estilo princesa con volumen, unas medias de color piel transparente denotando sus pecas en las piernas. El cabello planchado suelto, el maquillaje es de tonalidades vivaces, incluso el labial es una tonalidad nude rosa palo, tiene una sombra verde pastel, un delineado sutil que Erin Cartman. El vestido de la judía es uno verde pino oscuro, parecía una misma Barbie con su peinado sin accesorios. Le dolía su alma ver que Erin le interesa estar con aquella extranjera pobretona en vez de ella.

Llegó la familia Seijino. La madre de los gemelos, era una mujer delicada, tierna de un cuerpo de ensueño para los pensamientos sucios del padre de Anya. Su esposa le da un golpe en su brazo con brutalidad. El vestido color rosa oscuro, llegaba a sus rodillas, su cabello recogido rizado en forma de chinos afroamericanos; su origen es mixto, latino afroamericano y caucásica por la abuela Armstrong. Tiene un maquillaje sutil en su rostro, mostrándolo una sonrisa acercándose hacia el grupo de invitados.

El padre de ellos. Es un macho alfa con esa presencia elegante, el origen mitad japonés le da un aspecto hermoso, esos ojos penetrantes son delatadores, es un hombre amante de las mujeres, le encante tener encuentros sexuales e incluso puede decirse tiene algunas amantes en Tokio. Aunque ama a su mujer en manera emocional; la vida de él fue caótica en su niñez. Abandono de su padre y hermano (es un hombre transgénero), tuvieron carencias emocionales pero el perdió personas que amo con locura en su momento.

Los nombres de ambos padres son: Simone Alexia Seijino, apellido de soltera Armstrong y Miharu Shouji Seijino.

Llegaron a último momento los gemelos. Ma es una réplica de Simone en masculino, su aspecto por su abuelo materno es evidente, a veces por ser gemelo de Mizu, sus facciones son varoniles, rasuraba su abundante barba para cumplir el reglamento de la preparatoria. El terno es color vino oscuro, la corbata de color negra haciendo juego con la blusa, dándole el color con un pañuelo rojo navidad en su bolsillo derecho del terno. Los zapatos son de color negro charol.

El grupo de Craig llego después de ellos. Token vestida más casual,Craig tenía un traje con unos jeans combinándolos unos vans de color negro. Sin el chollo característico tiene, camisa de un diseño con letras de medicina en un libro de texto. Clem tiene un vestido de lentejuela corto hasta sus piernas,el cabello suelto hasta sus piernas. Planchado con unos destellos por el spray de su fijador de cabello. Unos tacones altos la hacen ver alta con los chicos, Jess junto con Tina iban muy elegantes y de etiqueta.

Jess un vestido amarillo canario con encajes. Maquillaje muy nulo pero con un bálsamo en los labios. Tiene unas zapatillas sin tacón.

Tina es la luce muchísimo el vestido junto con el maquillaje que la hace ver adorable su cabello le llegaba hasta sus hombros. Usa un vestido color rojo pasión. Un maquillaje estilo dramático pero sin ser desagradable.

Marjorine usa un terno y un pantalón de vestir de color aqua que llegaba a sus tobillos. No tenía maquillaje. El cabello está atado en una cola de caballo con un lazo del color celeste. Se siente muy feliz de vestirse así. Erin no le agrado el aspecto de ella usa para el restaurante pero Mizu le insisto que la dejara en paz. Unos converse de color azul claro tiene de tiro alto.

Saludo a Anya con ternura dándole un abrazo. Se balanceaba con sus tenis para ver a Erin, se sorprendió verla. Está irreconocible.

Augus llegó con un encantador vestuario, en especial su saco largo blanco, de estilo informal y sus pantalones de vestir entubados, unas botas militares negras, el cabello lleno con broches de gatos parecía un modelo de harajuku francés.

Tweek vestía con un traje formal. Sin corbata, sin abrochar el terno de color verde olivo, observo de lejos a Craig. La mirada era evidente el amor que tiene, sabe que Craig lo detesta trata de ser distante hacia él.

Todos se sentaron en una larga mesa. El restaurante fue cerrado para el evento social, muchos meseros quitaron las mesas para tener libre para que sea una pista de baile.

Katie corría a cumplir su trabajo junto con sus compañeros. La mesa tiene copas de vino, mientras había una periquera poner a Aleksy a sentarse en ella. Los meseros dejaban los platos con una deliciosa t bone en cocción media. Las verduras hacen una guarnición excelente. Comían con placer, especial la familia de la cumpleañera, no hay mucho dinero para comprar la carne servida en el restaurante.

Las pláticas eran entre separadas de los grupos de diferencia de edades. La iluminación es preciosa, incluso el decorado del local es bellísimo para la vida de cualquier persona. Anya no tocaba su carne, se sentía aturdida ante este ambiente.

Tweek observó que su mejor amiga no comía. Esta volteo de inmediato comenzó a comer con vergüenza; Erin terminó primero para comer el delicioso croissant partirlo y untarle mantequilla.

Los mellizos parecían felices porque podían irse con sus trajecitos, es decir, Teisa usa un vestido infantil vintage que es de Anya desde niña; Jarek un traje típico de Polonia que uso Edek a su edad. Mientras Monika, aprendiendo a hacer costura y confección pudo hacerse un vestido coctel de color celeste violeta.

Ella tiene su cabello suelto planchado parecía una muñeca. Igual que Marjorine no se puso maquillaje, con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo estilo japonés lolita, en eso tiene puesto un cárdigan de color azul pastel. Ella hizo su ropa de fiesta, Edek es el casual con un saco de color negro, unos jeans nuevos entubados para usarlos en la primaria. Unas botas militares que fueron de Anya a su edad, se la regalo hace unos meses atrás en septiembre.

Las matriarcas de la familia Nowak. Iban muy elegantes con unos vestidos de etiqueta de tonalidades maduras, es decir colores como el gris perla y el durazno ámbar claro. Incluso usan zapatos de tacón medio sin importar su edad; las señoras aceptaron aceptar la fiesta sorpresa en el restaurante porque deseaban hacerle una fiesta intima de cumpleaños en un lugar especial.

La tarde es hermosa. Anya se siente tan feliz por este detalle que le dieron en toda su vida; dejaron encima de la mesa el pastel, el mismo que cocino para celebrar en su casa, comenzó a lagrimear por poner un pastel tan importante ella misma hizo. Katie rebano el pastel para ponerlo en cada plato de postre, se los entrego en la mesa, sosteniendo en una gran charola de plástico. Comenzaron a comer el pastel cortando con el tenedor, llevando el tenedor en sus bocas, estos masticaron el pastel, quedaron sorprendidos por la textura del pan. 

Erin quedo encantada por el sabor, terminó más tarde de comer el pastel. Todos quedaron satisfechos, fue el momento de entregar los regalos de Anya, Ike y Kelvin junto con Tricha llevaban los regalos de la cumpleañera. Todos los meseros llevaron los platos para dejar vacía la mesa. Los niños entraron los regalos con torpeza por el peso de cada caja o las bolsas.

Dejaron los objetos encima de la mesa. Anya se siente muy avergonzada por esos detalles de sus amigos a llegados de la preparatoria y sus familiares. La gente comenzaba a animarla en forma insistente.

Anya comenzó a abrir el envoltorio decorativo, eran unas cajas de cartón blanco son unas cosas de dibujo, pinturas acrílicas, bolígrafos, rotuladores en pluma, acuarelas, pinturas de olio, incluso una gran libreta de dibujo para todas las técnicas de arte por parte de Erin.

En eso le regalaron unas figuras de Higurashi de Rena Ryugu. Incluso una camisa con una ilustración de ella. Además le dieron algunas faldas, de varias telas y texturas diferentes, en un estilo de confección elegante, un toque femenino; overoles de faldas de mezclilla de varios colores. Anya quedó en silencio, abriendo cada regalo, jamás en su vida estos americanos que tanto aborrece, incluso que es solo un grupo pequeño de esa etnia llego a otorgarle su confianza. Comprendió que todos no son aquellos capitalistas repugnantes pensaba desde su infancia.

Los familiares de Anya decidieron irse primero. Los padres tienen que trabajar unos meses lejos, es decir, la bisabuela y abuela tendrán que cuidarlos. Aunque sospecharían que los abandonarían pero conociendo a las dos, terminarían masacrándolos enviando la mafia polaca hacia los jóvenes padres.

Anya observó a sus hermanos más chicos yéndose con sus nanas. Monika se quedaría con ella en la casa de Tweek. Es la primera vez el sito de una pillamada del grupo Sava y Craig; la mansión se usará como un salón de eventos en una boda de un familiar de la alcaldesa. Ike junto con Kelvin, una Tricha cargando las cosas un bufeo soltando en su boca.

Todos no paraban de reírse y hablar cosas agradables de ambos. Monika los miro conviviendo con su hermana mayor. El cuerpo de ella es voluptuoso con grandes curvas, una cadera pequeña torneada en forma de reloj de arena, unas piernas formadas aunque más delgadas que las de su hermana mayor. Los pechos eran parecidos a una mujer de dieciséis años, es parecida a la familia de su padre, Monika por eso ama muchísimo la moda nipona estilo femenino, cubría esos estorbosos pechos posee ante el acoso de chicos de su edad.

A disfrutar la tarde tienen estando solos con la cumpleañera polaca. La salida salieron todos sintieron el atardecer iluminándolos con su luz penetrante naranja con violeta.

Pasaron unas tres horas, llegaron a la casa de Tweek, dentro de la sala principal sentados viendo una serie cursi de NetFlix porque no había nada interesante de ver en los canales de streamings. Mientras Hans llevaba unas cubetas de palomitas caseras, Tweek jugaba con su switch un rpg independiente, sentando en el sofá individual, Erin está sentada en el borde del sofá viendo jugar a Tweek, se cambiaron de ropa, se quitó el maquillaje porque ya es de noche. Usa otro camisón de color amarillo con estampado de flores, el escote es revelador, no le daba vergüenza restregar a los demás aquellos atributos aunque siendo realista es más por su antigua obesidad de la infancia.

Kalina tiene ceñida el tank top de la pijama, Mizu le frunce el ceño cuando ve el ambiente, tomaba una botella de cerveza, estando sentado en una silla del comedor. Ma se sentó término durmiéndose en el sofá, Katie junto con Kelvin veían la serie cursi burlándose ante lo mediocre que es en su trama. Sava se carcajeaba de cinismo ante el triángulo amoroso. Hans tiene un cigarro en su boca para prenderlo con un encendedor dorado con detalles en él, le puso el fuego se prendió el cigarro, comenzó a fumar relajado.

— ¡No puedes fumar a dentro de la casa!—Tweek exclamo con suma molesta en su mirada pese está concentrado en el juego—.

— Tweek, no estoy fumando marihuana. Déjame fumar, con incienso se quita el olor del tabaco. ¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta sorpresa de Anya?

— Estuvo bien. Hans gracias por preguntarme, ¿Tu donde estuviste en la tarde?

Anya respondió la pregunta de Tweek. Vistiendo una pijama sencilla, una holgadísima camisa de su padre, es un diseño de serigrafía de Hey, es un fanático de la banda, se la compró cuando tenía su edad. Unos pantalones de tela cortos hasta la rodilla. El cabello recogido en una gran cebolla para dormir, sin maquillaje, Monika llevaba en una charola bebidas preparadas, le dieron esa receta en la secundaria, algunas compañeras adictas al alcohol. En unos vasos de plástico tonalidad roja. 

Dejándolos encima de la mesa de cristal en el centro de la sala principal. Monika usa un pijama de una blusa en botones, de un estampado tierno hace juego con el pants de tela del mismo patrón.

En eso se podía ver el botón del centro por estallar por lo apretado de sus pechos en un sencillo bra celeste oscuro. Erin se rascaba la cabeza, ante la bochornosa situación, Anya miró con furia cuando Hans le soltó una mirada de seducción ante su hermana. Sonriendo de forma coqueta, Erin mostró el puño elevado hacia él, sabiendo eso mejor evito seguir viéndola.

Mizu llegó para sentarse a lado de su hermano gemelo para ponerle una cobija caliente encima de su cuerpo. Tiene que abrigarlo. Mizu tomaba su cerveza con tranquilidad, a veces por su cabello largo lo confundían con una mujer sin pechos, es andrógino pero con musculo en sus brazos. Emiko le enseño todo sobre el sexo, incluso soportar que alguien pueda ignorarte en tu cara, Marjorine es la única que sabe de su rompimiento. Incluso por las redes sociales la involucran con las citas compensadas; Mizu al enterarse en eso se puso tan mal que no salió en varios días. 

Augus está afuera en el pórtico de la puerta principal. Mirando su móvil para mensajearle a su hermana que se va a quedar con sus amigos. Craig esta recargado en la pared, mientras fumaba por la ansiedad, Token se sentó en la banqueta del pasillo, escuchando música del bluethoot del móvil.

Se escuchaba una canción empalagosa en el teléfono de Augus. Es de Muse, una que le encantaba a Katie de niña, « _**Mogyutto**_ _ **'LOVE' de**_ _ **Sekkin**_ _ **Chuu**_ _ **!**_ », Craig sintió un espasmo con oír la tonada de la canción.

— No esperaba, Augus que te gustara escuchar las Muse—Craig comento con un ácido sarcasmo, riéndose poniendo su mano en la boca—.

— Me gusta la música Idol. Desde pequeño conocí el grupo, deberías no juzgar los gustos de personas que tú no conoces. No es mi culpa que quieras ser tan amargado

— _**Touché**_ _ **.**_ Me sorprendes Augus, puedas ser tan honesto—Token dijo acercándose hacia los dos chicos, levantándose de la banqueta para apoyarse en una de las barras de la misma.

— ...—En silencio quedo Craig tratando de reflexionar hacia la persona que intenta demostrar hacia su grupo de amigos— Tomare lo que dijiste en cuenta. Augus eres curioso, ¿Sabes?

— Craig, tú también lo eres.

— Oh dios, no se estén filtrando los dos—Token dijo en modo de broma.

— Le saco el dedo medio— ¿Token? Monika tiene trece años. Y veía como te la comías con la mirada.

— Esa chica tiene algo tan especial. Eso que es una blanca polaca, dios no niego que hace un mes que me siento atraído hacia ella— Token le salió un sonrojo ante lo que dijo.

— Pídele una cita Token, por amor de dios, no te la vayas a manosear ¡porque Anya puede matarte a golpes!

— ¡Oh dios mío! Solo relájate y sal con ella en forma amistosa, en lo que he visto estos meses, ella es demasiado tímida con los hombres, solo cuídate de su hermana mayor.

Los tres terminaron riéndose en el aire. Craig y Augus comentaron antes de reírse esas sugerencias, los tres decidieron entrar a la casa abriendo la puerta principal, sentían el olor a tabaco rojo de marlboro de Hans fumando. Mizu volteo a verlos con aburrimiento, mientras tiene un cigarro tonalidad morada de pall Mall versión mentolada de sabores.

Katie llegó con una pijama atrevida, es decir una blusa transparente blanca, su bra color piel oscuro, unos shorts pegados, mostrando su vientre plano mostrando sus pelvis dentro de su piel. Mostrando que Katie es la más muestra piel del grupo de chicas.

Tweek se tapaba el clavinque de su nariz. Monika bailaba viendo el baile de algunas idols en la televisión conectado en el YouTube de Erin. Incluso su estamina superaba a Erin, Marjorine comenzó a moverse como las idols de forma para mostrar su apoyo.

— ¡Mierda! Apesta a cigarro la sala. Ya deberían a apagar sus cigarros porque provocarían un incendio.

— Tweek. Cállate déjame fumar, en la noche voy a ir a mi turno nocturno en el nuevo bar que trabajo.

Hans se levantó de inmediato del sofá, tomando el uniforme de su trabajo en una bolsa de tela hecha por el mismo. Se fue al baño de visitas para cambiarse dentro. Sava tiene una botella de tequila tomando sin ningún vaso; Kate junto con su hermano menor comenzaron a mover sus manos para entretener a Mizu.

Mizu tiene una mirada apagada pese a sus exageradas reacciones. Esta sin una camina, mostrando su delgado cuerpo con músculos para poder usarlos para tener un pecho plano sin dejar de verse masculino. Erin fue para sentarse a su lado, Kalina se acercó hacia él, observando sus ojos cafés oscuros con unos destellos violetas.

— Mizu. ¿Qué vergas te pasa? — Erin inquirió en forma agresiva.

— ¿Has estado bien? Me preocupas. Tu sabes que Erin y yo, te estamos apoyando desde que somos muy niñas— Kalina llevó sus manos alzándolas para ponerlas en sus mejillas, mostrándole afecto hacia él, acariciándolas con sus dedos.

— No deben preocuparse por mí. Ustedes ya tienen sus conflictos más importantes que los míos.

— Erin aparto a Kalina para darle un golpe en su frente, con su dedo lanzándolo con el aire— ¡Nunca digas esa cagada! En frente de nuestras caras. Te queremos muchísimo.

— Concuerdo con Erin. Nosotras te amamos mucho, Mizu queremos verte sin ojeras ni que te aísles de nosotras — Kalina dijo enfrente del rostro de Mizu.

— ¡Anya! Haz feliz a mi mejor amiga, ella siempre va a apacharte con su deliciosa comida casera cocinada por ella— Mizu dijo alzando su mano apuntando con su dedo índice hacia Anya.

— La adoro muchísimo. Erin te quiero tanto sin importar que seamos del mismo sexo.

Erin comenzó a lagrimar, se levantó para correr hacia su novia. Ayna abrió sus brazos hacia su novia abalanzándose hacia ella. Envolviéndola en sus brazos, dándose un beso amoroso en los labios. Monika sonrió al voltear hacia enfrente de la sala principal.

❤

POV Sava Marsh

Estoy ebria hasta morir. Todo está jodido en mi vida, aunque estoy muy feliz porque Ma está aquí conmigo. Dormido soltando saliva en su boca, pobrecito chico siempre esforzándose por sus estándares japoneses. Han pasado horas de ver los besucones de Erin y Anya, me alegra mucho que comenzaran a estar juntas incluso Erin cambio muchísimo por esta relación. Kalina observaba aquel beso con unos celos indescriptibles, siempre tengo que escuchar su jodido drama porque perdió la batalla por su estúpido carácter moralista.

Tragaba el líquido esa botella de tequila, no tomo tanto pero dios he tenido que escuchar a Wendel reclamándome afuera del patio de la preparatoria. Kalina teniendo sus ataques de histeria en las pijamadas que tenemos las dos. He sido tan paciente que me cuesta seguirle su ritmo.

Han pasado las horas, ni se lo que está pasando, me quede dormida, gracias a dios no vomite para no ahogarme, no obstante, es complicado proseguir en mi vida a mi novio, siempre quiere manosearme o tener sexo conmigo sin protección, me niego, no por ser una mojigata, no me interesa tener intimidad sexual.

Siento que alguien me carga hacia las escaleras, ¡reconozco ese perfume floral! ¡Ma me está llevando para la habitación de visitas!

Escuche un suspiro saliendo de su boca. ¿Por qué Tweek siempre apegado hacia Ma si lo rechazo desde niños? Tweek solo se quejaba ante mi borrachera de cada final de viernes.

— ¡Sava no debe emborracharse en mi casa! Gracias a dios que no vomito—Tweek grito de forma baja a lado de Ma—.

— Tweek, ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a beber tanta frecuencia?

— Hace varios meses, incluso desde tercero de secundaria comenzó a probar el alcohol con su mama. Siéndote sincero, no conviví con ella desde hace seis años—Tweek explico para la respuesta hacia Ma, mientras controlaba su mirada una rabia que siente en estos momentos.

Subían las escaleras, comenzaba hacer balbuceos en la boca, contenía las ganas de vomitarme encima de mí. Ma miraba triste ante mi presencia pese a estar dormida; Tweek me observó de reojo asqueado.

— Gracias por responder mi pregunta. Tweek has cambiado mucho para bien, eso me tranquiliza mucho— Ma sonrío con ternura al rubio, subieron al segundo piso

— Ma... oye te has puesto muy sexy... — balbuceo fuerte pese a mi estado alterado por la bebida—.

Llegamos a la habitación de visitas, veo a mis amigas dormidas, parecían como las pijamadas cuando estuvimos pequeñas en la mansión o en nuestras respectivas casas.

_POV Omnipresente_

_Ma se quedó solo con Tweek en su cuarto. Tweek tomaba un licor de café en su termo especial para aquel delicioso manjar._ _Están parados en el corredor del centro de la habitación._ _El silencio es su tercer rueda incómoda entre ambos, Tweek se confesó hacia Ma de forma adorable hacia el chico._

— _Estoy bien enamorado de Craig. Podría decirse que me gusta desde hace seis años. Aunque parece que me desprecia ese chico_ — suspiró aliviado a la vez tan dolido que se escuchaba con su voz quebradiza.

— _Pues en lo que vi, el viene con su grupo para ver a mi hermano gemelo._ _Igual no me interesa Craig en muchos aspectos, incluso incluyeron a Augustine, el chico nuevo que llego con nosotros._

— _Ah, eso observe en el grupo de Craig. Clem se tuvo que ir para no dejar solo a su papá en la casa_ — Tweek se rió cuando dijo eso a lado de castaño oscuro— _Ma, ¿Saliste con chicas en la preparatoria?_

— _puso su dedo en su mentol pensando en su pregunta que le hicieron. En un instante respondió_ —No—Prosiguió para explicarte acercándose a Tweek— _Fui presidente del comité estudiantil; No hay tiempo para estar en una relación, más que nada estuve entrenando para las carreras en las preparatorias de mi región en japón. Ayane me entregó una carta y se me declaró cuando fue unos dos meses antes, además..._ —Ma hizo una pausa cuando sacó su móvil de su bolsa del tank top, mientras le mostraba a Tweek unos screenshots de que una ex compañera de su grupo le envió en su whatsapp— _comenzó a hacer rumores de mi sexualidad, gracias a dios, mi compañera de clases hablo con los directivos terminaron de expulsarla de la escuela. Mi padre es el jefe de educación en Tokio._ _  
_

— _Tweek solo se frotó su cien ante lo escucho_ — Vaya no se van con rodeos los directivos japoneses.

— _Quisiera que comprendiera que si te rechaza un chico menor, no es porque seas homosexual, si no porque quieres a una persona desde ya hace doce años. Aunque creo que me estoy haciendo la idea que tengo dejar el barco hundirse._

— Tweek se servía en su botella de licor de café, transfiriéndole en el termo dando un gran sorbo en la bebida alcohólica— _Ma eres muy apuesto para el sexo femenino. Incluso no niego... suena vergonzoso, pero te me haces tan hermoso en tu rostro._

— No lo creo. _Solo soy educado y amable, ante mis compañeros de grado mayor, Tweek creo que deberías dejar de beber_ —Rio cuando vio a Tweek con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo _?_ — Pregunto acercándose a su rostro, con una mirada perdida por el golpe del alcohol, sosteniendo sus hombros con las manos apretándolos, ladeando su cabeza rozando la frente de él.

— Sí. ¿ _Qué quieres pedirme?_

— Quiero besarte— _Tweek_ acercando su boca hacia los labios de Ma, lo miraba cerca de sus ojos grandes, su respiración es cada vez entrecortada, humectando sus labios para darle un tierno beso en sus labios carnosos. Comenzó a besar profundo a Ma sin dejarle reaccionar.

Ma lo abrazó con ternura. Tweek se separó con lentitud de su rostro, soltando un gran hilo transparente de saliva, comenzó a llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus alargadas manos.

Ma le dijo estas palabras muy dulces. No lo escucho esas palabras dichas en un tono bajo. Tweek seguía llorando acostándose en su cama, Ma camino hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde de su cama. Acariciando su espalda.

— Tweek... no llores, no estoy furioso por lo que me hiciste de nuevo me lo hiciste de sorpresa— Ma se acercó besándole su frente. Aunque no niega que le quedo sabor a licor de café en su garganta.

— Ma siempre tratando de consolarme. Eres muy angelical para este mundo de mierda.

— No lo soy. Créeme he hecho cosas que no puedo perdonarme— cambió su forma de hablar en modo brusco.

— ¿ Ma? ¿Qué sucedió?

**_Nadeshiko_ ** _. Ella su amiga de la primaria cuando estuvo en quinto. Nadeshiko fue el motivo que terminó asesinando a su ex novio hace un año. Hisui sigue en la cárcel para que Ma no terminara estando por haber cometido homicidio culposo._

_**POV Masaya Noeyl Seijino**_ (lee el one shot de Té para tres: Para comprender el brusco cambio de ambientación y la trama confusa)

_En el baile de invierno. Decidí observar detenidamente el comportamiento de Craig con Tweek, decidí dejar todo lo de vigilar los estudiantes de la preparatoria._

_Pude aprovechar para ver a Tweek emocionado por haber bailado con Craig. Mi corazón no comprende siente esta sensación de celos, si Tweek es un hombre. Me acerco a su lado por acto de impulsividad decido llevarlo arriba de las habitaciones del hotel donde están haciendo el baile de invierno._

_Tweek en vez de soltarme decidió tomar mi mano. Entrelazándola con la mía. Sospechaba que Tweek terminara herido, ignoraba mi intuición pero decidí seguir mis sentimientos._

_Lo abrace cuando terminamos subiendo las grandes y largas escaleras. Katie llegó hacia nosotros para apretarnos los hombros con los brazos;_ _En el fondo no entiendo porque hace eso._

_Llevó a Tweek a la habitación del hotel. En eso cierro la puerta poniéndole candado, trato de serenarme ante lo que debo decirle._

— Tweek. Craig está alcoholizado a la vez muy drogado, vi que el grupo de él trajeron cerveza, estando prohibido en el comité estudiantil— Explicó lo más tranquilo que puedo, aunque mi rabia es muy evidente en el tono de mi voz—.

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Craig no es una persona así! — Tweek grito hasta terminar empujándome hacia un estante alto de mi habitación. Mi corazón siente que fue traicionado. Ya perdí mi templanza ante un Tweek al borde de la neurosis.

— ¡Mierda contigo! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Tweek escúchame. ¡Craig te va a hacerte muchísimo daño! Pero si quieres ir con él, adelante, hazlo ve con él, solo te diré algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie: Te quiero tanto no quiero verte sufrir— decidí abrirle a puerta para que saliera. Tweek camino hacia fuera del corredor hotel. Tweek me miró con tristeza, creo que mis palabras, lo hicieron ruborizarse un poco, se está alejando de mí; Salgo de la habitación verlo caminar hacia su destino. 

_**Mis ojos solo comenzaban a soltar unas lágrimas en los párpados.** _

**_❧_ ** ****

**_POV Tweek Tweak_ **

Craig termino de besarme en los labios. Me di cuenta de inmediato de una especie de pastilla, en vez de tragármela la escupí de inmediato, Craig comenzaba a llevarme encima de él, comenzaba a recordar las advertencias de Ma me dijo. El penetrante olor del alcohol comienza a irritarme. Llego a mi límite cuando intentó atrapar sus manos con las suyas para tenerme inmóvil; le di un gran puñetazo en su cara. Terminó cayendo al suelo enfrente de mi silueta, las personas comenzaban a salir para murmurar mierda de mi persona. Abriendo la puerta para estar listo salirme de una situación grave.

— ¡Craig! ¿¡Que verga me querías hacer!?—Gritó en forma furiosa enfrente de su cara—.

— **_¡Esto es lo que querías!_** — grito neurótico levantándose e intentaba de golpearme en mi vientre.

— ¡Esto está muy mal! Nunca se te ocurra ponerme una jodida mano encima— Lo empuje con tantísima fuerza que terminó cayendo en la puerta del baño.

Decidí salir de inmediato en el cuarto corriendo sin pensar en nada. Las personas quedaron viéndome como un desquiciado, baje rápido en las escaleras del hotel. Salí de la puerta principal.

Llore. Porque tenían razón. ¿Craig quería violarme? ¿Por qué? Mi corazón se destruyó desde el momento que sentí aquella pastilla en mi lengua. Me senté en un asiento de cemento para refugiarme de la vergüenza; la noche es tan fría que la nieve rozar mi piel, lastimándome, estuve ilusionado con el amor de Craig desde que tuve diez años.

Masaya. Nunca pensé que le importara de verdad, lo he tratado tan mal en esta hora que peleábamos, me arrepiento de no haberlo escuchado pero seguí mi instinto aunque haya saliendo perdiendo todo.

Estoy llorando demasiado. No puedo más. No puedo entrar en el baile por la vergüenza que estoy siguiendo. En eso escucho una voz fuerte y delicada en el ambiente.

— ¡Tweek! ¡Donde estas! ¡Tweek!

Me levanté escuchando más fuerte en mi demacrado oído siempre he tenido. Vi una silueta reconocida regordeta fornida. Mi corazón palpita sentir mis espasmos cuando a final vi quien era.

¡Ma! El chico dulce.Mi mejor amigo desde los ocho años. Él se acercó corriendo hacia mí de una forma tan impresionante. Pude sentir su presencia rozando mi lado de la cadera,el me da una cachetada fuerte, se escuchó en el exterior del hotel; que me hizo sangrar mi tabique de mi nariz. En un instante me abrazo como si se sintiera culpable por mi inmadurez.

— Perdóname Ma. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Dios, me dejaste goteando la nariz... pero me lo merezco por haberte lastimado—dije en un tono dolido, mientras con mi mano me limpiaba la sangre, tengo marcada en rojo su mano en mi mejilla derecha.

— Lamento de haberte golpeado. No muestro mucho ese lado, trato de no parecerme a Mizu.

— Son diferentes. Recuerdo cuando este se pasaba por ti porque te ibas a reuniones de atletismo en otras primarias— comente sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Caminábamos juntos para ir al jardín de rosas del hotel. El grupo de Sava llego para buscarnos a los dos. Mientras Anya se veía agitadísima porque nos buscó por todo el hotel.

Era el momento donde aventaron fuegos artificiales los directivos de la preparatoria. Ahí vimos la preparatoria privada de Xian. Esta nos saludó, a diferencia de nosotros iba vestida como una lolita kuro, me sorprende como soporta esas botas de tacón alto, su amiga iba igual de forma formal como nosotros.

Los del baile salieron en aglomerados sin importar empujarse o lastimarse. Estoy viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas, aquellas parecían destellos de brillantina. Erin volteo a vernos, mientras hacía una seña obscena con sus manos. Refiriéndose en forma de señas « **_Cogieron los dos_** ». Sonriéndome en confianza cuando se puso en el centro conmigo. Le saco el dedo medio porque no quería responderle.

**_Enero 12_ **

**_POV Rumiko Toshina_ **

¡Hola!

Me llamo Rumiko Toshina. Decidí transferirme en estados unidos a Colorado. En el pequeño pueblo de South Park, sé que suena tonto pero decidí intentarlo para estar cerca de Mizu.

Aunque sé que me quedare en un grupo delante de él. Estoy en la dirección de la escuela, en la recepción, ahí está una chica de aspecto rubio con un aspecto rockero wannabe. Rubia con el cabello hasta más de sus hombros. La blusa se me hizo interesante, además con ese chaleco de mezclilla lleno de pins metálicos, esa falda en tubo color negro cuero que remarcaba sus piernas delgadas. Las botas son demasiado llamativas de charol son estilo militares con unos toques femeninos.

Las orejas perforadas en el hélix, es decir en el borde de su oreja, se veía interesante, el maquillaje es llamativo me encanta el labial de color cereza oscuro. Aunque gracias a dios es menos cargado. Sentada en el sofá de recepción, estaba esperando al director que me dejara pasar en oficina.

Mi inglés es horrible. Es decir, solo puedo hablar lo básico, se preguntaran: ¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte a ir a un país extranjero sin saber expresarte?

Use mi uniforme escolar anterior en Tokio. Es decir un saco de color azul marino, una blusa blanca con botones, en el cuello tengo un moño color amarillo, es del primer año de la preparatoria de mujeres que estuve en un año. La falda estilo gruesa hasta mi rodillas, con mis medias color blancas, mi cabello me lo corte hasta mi cuello. Tengo unos zapatos color café, estoy extrañada porque no usan zapatos interiores en esta preparatoria americana. El broche de una estrella y luna lo tengo en mi lado derecho para acomodar mi flequillo rebelde que caiga en mi cara.

Soy de complexión pettie. No tengo senos grandes, sí, estoy muy plana como una tabla. Me avergüenza no saber inglés pero aproveche mi beca deportiva en ciclismo. Quería seguir siendo idol con mi grupo de amigas pero decidí estar con Mizu.

La recepcionista camino a mi lado para que pasara en la oficina. Toque la puerta por educación. 

Me indico el directo que entrara en su oficina. Fue ameno todo, una mujer de unos treinta años se presentó como mi maestra de curso para mi educación.

_❧_

La maestra de segundo año me llevo hacia el salón que estaré estudiando. Vi a tres chicas salieron corriendo para entrar a su salón de primero; una de cabello negro grueso y muy largo. Preciosa se veía, otra chica de unos rizos que parecían un nido de rosas silvestres rojas, aunque tiene una parte trasera parecía a un jugoso durazno grande. Una castaña de cabello hasta mis hombros con un broche cerezo antiguo se veía de lejos. Es gruesa de todo su cuerpo, sus piernas son envidiables para un pervertido asiático en general.

Llegaba una rubia ceniza vestida como un chico, sin olvidar la falda de mezclilla amplia para ocultar sus pequeñas caderas. En la entrada del salón, abrieron la puerta vi un rubio tan introvertido con un sombrero de tela caliente en su cabeza. Lo estrujaban con rudeza. La maestra me dijo en un tono cansado.

— Hay una estudiante de intercambio de Tokio— movía su mano para presentarme enfrente de ciento cincuenta estudiantes de segundo año.

Tomo el gis del pizarrón cuando llegue enfrente de él. Escribí los kanjis de mi nombre completo: Rumiko Toshina. Muestro una gran sonrisa y me presento hacia el grupo de estudiantes.

Se mostraban murmurando a mis espaldas. Vi uno de una piel de color muy blanco, incluso se veía de unos ojos violetas.

— Hola. Me llamo Rumiko Toshina. Me gusta cantar y bailar como una idol. Estuve en un grupo en mi preparatoria, también soy una atleta de ciclismo activa. Me encanta el verde pastel, incluso amo los dulces, en especial mi comida favorita es el onogiri de salmón. Me fascina dibujar estilo tierno en unos doujins que estoy haciendo en mi página web. Gracias por escucharme, espero que seamos amigos y muy buenos compañeros en estos dos años — dije con seguridad, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en el grupo de compañeros desinteresados. Mi inglés es malísimo, tan pronunciado mi acento japonés de Kansai.

Me senté enfrente de la primera fila. Quisiera poder comunicarme con alguien pero no se podría. Incluso escuche reírse gente por mi acento, solo me tranquilizo viendo a la maestra escribiendo sobre el tema, tomó de mi mochila amarillo canario, el cuaderno para comenzar a escribir, poniéndolo encima de la mesa del pupitre pegado.

**_❧_ ** ****

Han pasado las horas. Gracias a dios que termine todo el trabajo en clase, la maestra se sorprende que escribiera muy bien el inglés, sin dificultades, hay muchísimos canadienses parece. Es singular su aspecto en sus facciones y tipo de cuerpos. Polacos que tenían más dificultad en escritura e incluso hablarlo es evidente su ignorancia desconocen el idioma.

Suena la campana del receso. Me sorprenden los americanos, me levanto sacando el obento de color amarillo con un pollito tierno. Saliendo del salón, es tan enorme los pasillos e incluso las escaleras son muy pequeñas que mi anterior preparatoria en Tokio.

Estaba llegando a una gran cafetería.Buscaba donde sentarme. Es complicado sin que te vieran con racismo por mi aspecto formal. En el asiento de fondo encontré a Mizu, ha mejorado mucho en comer, me alegra que buda le esté dando fuerzas para nutrirse, camine para acercarme a él. Sin importar, que me vieran mal el grupo social separados por sus ramas de las modas de su elección.

Mizu me observo sorprendido. Comencé a llorar poco a poco. Mizu se levantó para que me sentara a su lado derecho.

— Mizu... te extrañe hace tres meses... perdóname por llorar pero he trabajado muy duro para conseguir transferirme en esta preparatoria— secaba mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi saco. Aspirando la nariz. Me senté tranquila aunque temblaban mis manos.

— Miko. No llores así, te van a ver como una rara en el campus. Miko te cortaste el cabello, te ves preciosa, no lo puedo creer. Tienes el broche que te regale en la preparatoria — indicó— pareces una muñeca japonés de cabello cenizo—se rió con cariño hacia a mí.

— Sí. Mizu has cambiado mucho para bien. Te veo menos flacucho desde hace meses.

— Pues estoy en el lugar que soy más feliz. Me alegra que hayas decido estar en una preparatoria americana en un pequeño pueblo.

La chica británica posó sus codos sobre la mesa para acercarse hacia nosotros. Ella dijo en forma amistosa hacia mí. Otra chica de aspecto serio se me quedaba viendo como si me analizará por qué estoy con ellos.

— Mi nombre es Philipa Pirrup. Pero me dicen Pipa— Extendió su mano para que le apretara como un saludo informal.

— Llámame Miko. —Correspondo el saludo de forma educada y delicada en sus alargadas manos callosas— Gracias por cuidar a Mizu.

— Tus dedos son muy suaves. ¡Mira Damiane! Es la primera vez que unas manos tan pequeñas sean tan tersas sus dedos.

— Damiane. Es mi nombre, pensé que eras una que quiere tener cosas con él. Pero no es así. — Un placer Miko.

Sonrió porque no esperaba ese trato tan ameno hacia esas chicas. Ahora comienzo comprender porque Mizu ama tanto estar en los estados unidos.

**_❧_ ** ****

POV Omnipresente

Craig se está besando lujuriosamente con Augus. Recargado en los vestidores del gimnasio, sosteniendo y apretando ambas manos, entrelazando ambos de sus dedos alargados. La niebla de las regaderas es porque usaron el agua caliente hace su efecto de evaporación por el aire.

La tensión sexual exploto como una pistola de confeti de colores brillantes. Es una relación creada por la manipulación del francés, amante de la música de Muse o cualquier idol de Japón. Aunque siempre tarareaban las canciones de videoclub en su modo de gusto culposo. Craig después de haber recibido ese empujón de Tweek, terminó con vendajes en su espalda. Augus tiene una amistad con Tweek para tenerlo como una haz bajo de la manga.

Enero comenzaba a desaparecer en el clima. El grupo de Craig se une mucho ante la llegada de Augus, el emane una hipocresía mezclada con su carisma encantadora hacia su alrededor.

Llegamos a Febrero. Es la víspera de san Valentín. Erin tiene su cabello hasta su espalda alta, tiene un aspecto muy diferente cuando pasaron seis meses cuando entró en la preparatoria. Ha madurado mucho ante las decisiones que ha hecho cada situación que se presentan.

**_❧_ **

Katie ha mejorado poco a poco su promedio. La escuela le puso una beca escolar para ayudar a pagar sus estudios pese que trabaja de tiempo completo sin importar de todo; sigue siendo a molestada por la dirección del campus.

Sava sigue con su relación tóxica. A diferencia que solo ignora el drama de su novio, Wendel cada vez seguía engañándola con Bebe, no obstante, Bebe se ha enamorado con perdición del amigo de la infancia.

Kalina fue la directora de sinfonía en un evento infantil del pueblo. Pese a no invitar a nadie, ni a su familia fueron al recinto de la presentación sinfónica, fue excelso para el público en general hasta críticos creen que ella aportaría más en el ámbito de compasión de cualquier estilo musical.

Los gemelos son queridos en el campus. El dúo demoníaco pese no ser aceptado, son versátiles en su vestuario, Miko mejoraba a pasos agigantados el inglés, si de por sí, es la chica con un estilo único en la ropa siempre viste.

Clem había ganado el premio de boxeo nacional de preparatorias. Ella demostró tanto talento en el ring que ganó una beca deportiva en la institución. Jess siempre ha mejorado en su stand up. Mostrando en conferencias su positivismo en las discapacidades y que ella no es especial si no una persona normal pese a las limitaciones de su físico.

Tina sin duda la mejor en los deportes de discapacitados. Ella siempre ayudando a Jess a entrenar con disciplina los deportes establecidos en los eventos deportivos del pueblo.

Token. Que se puede decir. Intenta de entablar una amistad con la treceañera de Monika, esta lo evita porque tiene miedo por su edad. Craig y Token siempre aparecen en el periódico escolar como el ranking de mejor reputación en las instalaciones. Augus comenzó ir al club de costura y confección junto con Marjorine. El demostraba ser un posible futuro modisto, incluso diseñar nuevos estilos de moda.

Marjorine cada vez tiene reconocimiento en la capoeira junto con el ballet. Incluso demostró tener destreza física para enseñar defensa personal en el centro creativo de South Park. El pasillo del campus está lleno de decoraciones de san Valentín, es decir con tonalidades rojos muchos tipos de rosas en varias tonalidades diferentes.

Anya ha mejorado mucho en su inglés. Tweek junto con ella siempre están unidos haciendo actividades en grupo, es decir que siempre se ayudan en todo, Tweek le ha enseñado y ayudado a estudiar lo mejor posible en las pesadas horas en la preparatoria.

Hans. ¿Está bien? Eso puede decirse. Reseme junto con Alexa loayudan en que pasen para tercer año de preparatoria. Es decir, están en sus últimosaños de preparatoria. Hans se le veía coquetear con las chicas del último año, es decir tener sexo casual cada semana que podía.

Erin caminaba junto con Anya. Se miraban entre ellas, vestían de formas diferentes: Erin usaba unos jeans muy ajustados en su cadera pese a no tener un buen trasero sus piernas son el centro de atención. La blusa de gamuza le resalta su figura, los botones de flores hacían ver la prenda como si fuera indie, el cabello recogido con una coleta de cabello. La liga de una flor de plástico es llamativa; el broche siempre está con otros broches de flores junto con unos broches de mariposas brillantes. El maquillaje neutro, el labial es de color rosa pastel y un delineado estilo gato impecable. El calzado son unas zapatillas sin tacón mostrando un lado femenino actualizado.

Anya usa unos jeans sueltos junto con una camisa de Higurashi de Rena, sin fajar mostrando un aspecto de grunge en su estilo de vestir. Unas botas militares de tacon bajo, mostraba sin maquillaje solo se había pinchado sus mejillas con sus dedos para tener un poco de rubor. El cabello suelto hasta sus piernas, se veía hermosa, Anya tiene tantos chicos que tienen un amor platónico con ella.  
  


Escuchar su voz con el acento polaco dulzón y pronunciado emitía sus cuerdas vocales. Tweek miraba el pizarrón de las actividades de febrero, un semblante desinteresado pero le encantaba ver las manualidades de los grupos del último año de las instalaciones académicas.

Katie se acercó a Tweek. Hace unos meses habían salido juntos. Aunque para Tweek le era extraño salir con ella. Recuerda ese vestido rojo claro muy ceñido hasta sus piernas, Tweek no esperaba verla sensual saliendo con él. Eso que Tweek se había ido tan informal que Katie termino dándole un golpe en su ante brazo cuando se habían encontrado.

— Me debes una cita. Tweek.

Katie sonrió coqueta volteando su rostro hacia un Tweek absorbido en el pizarrón de la preparatoria. Tweek rodo los ojos incomodo ante su petición. 

— Ya tuvimos una a inicios a octubre. Katie créeme me pusiste muy nervioso como ibas vestida.

— Tweek. Las chicas vestidos de formas diferentes, siempre de niña quería vestirme con esa sensualidad— caminaba para ir a la salida de la instalación. Moviéndose de forma precisa, tomando la muñeca de Tweek, mostrando una sonrisa seductora hacia el rubio.

Tiene un encantador vestido color amarillo anaranjado hasta sus piernas, usando unas medias negras rasgadas en las rodillas. Unas botas hasta sus rodillas de color café chocolate de cuero y de agujetas negras para abrochárselas.Un maquillaje bien discreto sin dejar de usar un labial color rojo oscuro, una sombra de ojos de tonalidades cafés claras. Katie la ramera le decían en el campus, siempre estando buscando alguien que le pagara una deliciosa cena para no pasar hambre aunque sus amigos saben que son mentiras. Incluso es una enamorada empedernida de Ma desde el jardín de niños. Katie muestra la adultez apresurada pese que su familia está equilibrada ante el apoyo económico de los Seijino. Katie desaparecía de su casa para irse al trabajo, lidiando con los acostones de otras compañeras con los hijos del dueño.

Los góticos están en el pórtico de la puerta trasera. Escuchando música estridente para sus oídos. Hans sentado en el borde de un escalón de debajo de da para el pavimento del patio.

Craig recargado en la pared del edificio. Fumando como si fuese el fin del mundo mirando arriba en el cielo nublado, mientras el suelo está lleno de nieve dura y caliente por el frío en el tacto.

Augus sentado en una mesa de cemento observando el móvil con una mirada irreconocible ante todo viandantes haciendo sus actividades del club correspondiente en el término atlético o deportivo.

La realidad. Es el mundo habitamos desde el comienzo de este. Para estos adolescentes y jóvenes adultos son cosas tan desgarradores que para los adultos resultaba insulso e insípido. 

Lydia Gniewek observó en la ventana de la sala principal de los maestros a todos los estudiantes unidos con sus respectivos grupos sociales.

Sonrió verlos con tranquilidad pese a su edad. 

_Flash back_

_**Octubre** _

_**POV Katherine McCormick** _

Katherine. O Katy me nombran, incluso Katie me llamaban mis conocidos. Les aclaro soy pésima en contar mi vida.

Es el día de mi cita con Tweek. Como me dan ganas de hacerle tantas cosas, ¡dios santo! Debería contenerme. El erotismo me fascina pese a mi perdida de mi virginidad con un virgen como yo cuando solo tenía trece años en Tokio, fingiendo mi edad para evitar represalias. Él fue un chico de primer año de universidad. Si, suena tipo pedofilia pero fue consensuado por mí. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando lo recuerdo aunque se está en una cárcel porque nuestra relación es ilegal en Japón.

Termine colgando el uniforme, abriendo el casillero para guardarlo junto con sus repuestos. Siempre compro repuestos del uniforme laboral; tome un spray de shampoo seco. Mi compañera de trabajo me ayuda a ponerme un corset poniéndome los ganchos del mismo, fui cubículo del baño, tengo que cambiarme de panties, es decir ponerme unos sexys; detesto las tangas son irritantes en mis partes íntimas.

Mis panties son de encajes negros junto con corset color piel para evitar transparentarse. Emoción es el sentimiento en mis pensamientos. Apretando los labios porlos nervios ante la cita que tendré.

Él fue el amor verdadero tuve a esa edad. Mi vida es tormentosa pero sin perderme en un hoyo sin salida. Siempre mantengo una sonrisa hacia mis seres queridos, sin importar lo herida que esté tengo que estar fuerte por ellos.

Termino mi turno matutino de hosterless. Algún día me van a ascender a ser en un área administrativa en el negocio. Mi sueño es ser psicóloga infantil. Me estoy arreglando en el baño del restaurante, siempre he sido rápida para estar lista y hermosa.

Me puse mi vestido favorito. Rojo pasión ceñido en el cuerpo. Unas medias negras con unos tacones altos cuadrados gruesos de color negro mate de tela. Mientras comenzaba a plancharme mi cabello corto.

Maquillándome estaba con mi rostro lleno de imperfecciones y el detonante acné que tengo. Añadiéndole unas pestañas postizas en mis escasas pestañas naturales. Tomaba un labial en empaque dorado con destellos holográficos de color rojo cerezo oscuro. Administrandolo en mis labios para resaltarlos más.

Me puse mi sombra rosa salmón en mis párpados. Me sentía espectacular y despampanante sonriendo en el espejo sucio de humedad del gran baño del personal de mi trabajo.

El escote es en estilo corazón sin mangas. Mostrando mi busto mediano apretado por el corset, me puse un choker de un diamante de fantasía; poniendo unos aretes de perla en mis orejas, en el borde de ellas me pongo unos aretes pequeños.

Es la entrada en un corredor de sanitarios públicos para llegar a los locales del centro comercial. Caminaba haciendo sonar los ligeros tacones que tengo; miraba como los hombres se saboreaban viéndome contorneando hacía llegar al punto de encuentro.

Me recargue en el barandal apoyando con mi mano derecha. Mi mirada veía las estanterías de los locales de ropa. Las empleadas dentro de la tienda murmuraban por mi aspecto físico, sí, siempre pasa lo mismo con mi aspecto superficial. Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsa de charol negra, viendo mis notificaciones en la pantalla del móvil. Ahí vi a alguien muy conocido buscándome sin reconocerme. Camine hacia la silueta desalineada, quería golpearlo ante el aspecto que se me presento. Pero no lo culpo, nunca ha salido con una chica, me enrede con mi dedo índice mechones del cabello, mostrándole una sonrisa interesada hacia Tweek.

Le tomo su brazo en una forma sorpresiva para él. Este se zafo de inmediato de forma sutil me aventó lejos de él.

— ¡Carajo! ¡¿Quién carajos eres?! ¡Aléjate de mí!— grito agresivo hacia a mí. Comenzó a distanciarse de mí. Alce las cejas de disgusto. Bufeo en forma sarcástica

— ¡Idiota! ¡No me reconoces! ¡Pendejo! Soy Katie. Me arregle para la cita, Tweek, no puedo creerlo que no pudieras reconocerme.

Golpe mis tacones por el coraje ante ese desaire pero decidí tranquilizarme. Vi a Tweek reaccionar de inmediato temblaba demasiado se acercó hacia a mí.

— ¡Perdóname! No puede reconocerte por la ropa y maquillaje cargado que llevabas —excuso alterado—

— Dilo. Dilo. ¡Pensaste que era una puta!

Trate de no lagrimar por el coraje. Siempre me sucede lo mismo, piensan que soy otra persona pero debo calmarme porque Tweek no tiene la culpa. 

— No— negó moviendo su cabeza a derecha e izquierda estando nervioso—.

— ...—exhale tratando de no herirlo y de calmar mi explosivo carácter— Tweek. Nunca te han dicho que tener una cita, ¿tienes que ir lo más lindo para impresionar a la chica?

— Encogió sus hombros alejando la cabeza confundido— No. No sabía que tuviéramos que ir tan formales. Pensé que era comer en los comedores e ir a las tiendas para ver cosas de videojuegos.

— Pongo la mano en mi frente apretando mi cien por escucharlo decir eso—Tweek vamos a ir donde tú quieras. Y luego te llevo a un restaurante para comer juntos, ¿Sale?

— De acuerdo. Lo siento como reaccione soy muy desconfiado ante mi alrededor—expresó decepcionado de él mismo, recalcando— no se salir con chicas de mi edad. Anya y yo salimos siempre con ropa cómoda, incluso nos quedamos platicando en los comedores en un negocio de antojos polacos de sus vecinos.

— Pensé al principio que eran novios. Siempre está apegada contigo, eso había creído— dije sin mucho comprender mis palabras pasivo agresivas. ¿Son celos?

— Es mi primera mejor amiga. Ella como no tiene mucho dinero, me dijo su vecino que nos regala la comida, a costa de bajarle la renta de su cuarto con su bisabuela. 

Asentí cuando escuche lo que dijo hacia mí. Caminábamos paseando por las tiendas, Tweek siempre esta cabizbajo, encorvado por su naturaleza introvertida. Me recargo en su brazo, afectuosa hacia él, Tweek se sonrojo tanto que su piel quedo rosa por mi presencia. Tweek se le dilataron las pupilas cuando vio un poster de un personaje de un juego, la verdad no me gustan los videojuegos, a mí me encanta el erogame, es decir las novelas visuales eróticas, tienen temáticas interesantes por eso aprender japonés valió mucho.

Tweek fue para la tienda de videojuegos, no es gamestop si no otra. Tweek tiene una sudadera de cierre color azul verdoso oscuro, su cabello está suelto tiene la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, la gente miraba con asco a Tweek, creo que piensan que tiene armas ocultas en sus grandes bolsillos pero el es la persona más extraña con buenos sentimientos que conozco. Lo conozco desde los ocho años.

El personaje de ese cartón impreso es un personaje del juego de Final Fantasy XVI, me sorprende que sigan haciendo esos juegos, a mí ni siquiera son los mejores en estos tiempos. Me quede lejos viéndolo emocionado, las personas se quedan viéndolo con resentimiento por su aspecto.

Me acerque para llevarlo a ver otros juegos. Me obedeció sin chistar. Los dos veíamos juegos de las nuevas consolas, si de por si no me interesa mucho, Tweek comenzó a platicar sobre cada juego en la repisa de los independientes. Tiene un sitio web donde hace streamings criticando juegos independientes de todos los géneros con actualización desde hace varios días. 

Vi mi área favorita. Los eroges de hentai nuevos, me sorprende que los traigan en este país aunque los grotescos no se atreven a traducirse. Un grupo de chicas me miraba con repulsión por mi vestuario pero ignoro sus murmuraciones todo lo relacionado a la envida que me tienen. Tweek llego a mi lado derecho, volteó observar a las chicas, tiene una intuición cambio su expresión para se alejaran, sosteniendo mi hombro.

 ** _Hunter_**. Se escucha en toda la tienda de juegos, en los altavoces del estéreo. Tweek sonreía nervioso, trato de que enderezara su espalda para no jorobarse. Dios pobrecito. Es muy atractivo ni se ha dado cuenta, que envidia me da Anya de convivir con muchísima facilidad con él. 

El letrero de aluminio 3D con luz color rosa neón. Es una tienda de repostería, Tweek está muy feliz con verla, en especial los estantes con postres, panadería e incluso se veía un equipo de cocinar crepas estilo japonés.

Paso un gran rato estuvimos viendo en tiendas para vagar un rato. Tweek no comprende cómo aguanto los tacones altos pero me encanta usarlo en cada cita que voy con algunos amigos con beneficios que he tenido. Mi vida amorosa es sexual que sentimental; Erin es la única que sabe, como siempre reclamándome que no estuviera de ramera con cualquier chico o hombre que conozco. 

**_Love the way you lie. Esa canción._** Me lastima demasiado que quisiera llorar, es difícil explicarme, teniendo trece años crecí rápido siendo una calenturienta amante al sexo. Maldita sea. No he hecho mis mejores decisiones, me duele porque quería estar con esa persona en mi adolescencia.

Diecisiete años. Parezco más de veintiocho años en el demacrado rostro que poseo. Cantaba en un susurro silencioso sus estrofas, espero que el algún dia salga de la cárcel pueda re hacer su vida profesional y personal.

Observe a Tweek. Se escucha sus sollozos reprimidos para no hacerme enojar. Mi rubio de ojos verdes grises, no merece ponerse así aunque amamos al mismo hombre. Aunque lo deseo en mi cama para corromperlo de placer, hacerlo aprender a dejar lo emocional para gozar en el clímax.

Eso no podría pasar. Estirando mis brazos en el chaleco de cuero negro. Sonrió viendo la espalda de Tweek. Veía temblando como perro chihuahua en una perrera municipal para exterminarlo.

Tweek llego hacia mi lado para pedir que nos fuéramos a seguir viendo el centro comercial.

Le entregó a Tweek un pañuelo de tela para que secara sus párpados húmedos por las lágrimas. Correspondió hacia a mí una sonrisa de agradecimiento, le respondo con un gesto coqueto dando un beso en la mejilla.

**_Unas horas después._ **

Llegamos un restaurante del primer piso del centro comercial. Es el rival de mi trabajo pero en versión económica. El diseño del interior tiene un estilo francés como una pub bar y una mezcla de marcos con fotografías de paisajes europeos, supongo por un fotógrafo independiente francés o irlandés.

Entramos en el corredor de su puerta principal. Me acerque hacia el Hostess para decir que he reservado para dos una mesa en el centro del restaurante, el empleado nos dejó pasar a los dos. Mirando a Tweek disgustado por su ropa. Pues no puedo tratarlo mal.

 ** _Yo vivo para ti_**. Escuchándose en el restaurante, viéndose unos altavoces gigantes del estéreo, me impresiona como ponen una canción tan dolorosa en un restaurante anglosajón, caminamos hacia nuestra mesa pequeña redonda, Tweek comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Solo le quito sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar, sonriendo evitando que nos vieran como si estuviéramos discutiendo. Los dos nos miramos en sus respectivos lados, sentándonos de maneras distintas.

Tweek muy inseguro, casi termina cayéndose junto con la mesa. Me siento con seguridad, levantándome para ayudar a Tweek no caer en el piso de mármol color negro.

Nos sentamos. Una amable mesera jovial se acercó para entregarnos los menús del establecimiento. Tweek se bajó la capucha, el rostro esta con unas orejas pronunciadas, esta pulcro pero muy desalineado, una mirada ansiosa porque se siente avergonzado.

— Esa canción me fascina. Amo la voz de Carla Morrison—dijo con una sonrisa desgarradora— la letra es hermosa. Pese a tener yo un español fatal— comentó hojeando el menú escogiendo que iba a pedir. Cubriendo su rostro enfrente de mí. Puedo percatar que está muy apenado hacia a mi

— Tweek. Eres un encanto de chico.

— ¿Eh? No se responderte ante tu comentario, nunca he escuchado halagos de otras chicas, Anya es distinto como me lo dice aunque su hermana Monika me dice que está enamorada de ti. Tengo que darle un golpe en su cabeza por la vergüenza— se rascó la barbilla por un tic nervioso. Entre cerrando y abriendo sus ojos.

Hojeaba el menú observando y leyendo las opciones de cenas. La mesera pelirroja lacia se acercó para anotar en su Tablet nuestra orden. Diciendo las palabras robóticas siempre las meseras dicen.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Qué van a ordenar? Les sugiero el platillo recomendado de nuestro chef Levitare: Dorada asada con hortalizas y además un Bourride de rape, es un caldo de patatas con mariscos tiene una nata deliciosa en el platillo.

— Tweek volteo el menú señalando con su dedo índice la imagen del platillo— Es este, señorita quiero este platillo para comer — titubeó mordiendo el labio inferior con sus dientes delanteros— llamado el pescado y papas fritas.

— Me encantaría una tarta de patatas y crème fraiche. Salmón por favor.

— Nos regaló una sonrisa a ambos, escribiendo en la tableta nuestra orden— les dejo unos deliciosos panes recién horneados junto con su mantequilla dulce de azúcar también con la mantequilla regular— un compañero de la mesera entrego en una mesa con ruedas, nuestra canasta lleno de panes recién horneados con sus mantequillas hechas por el restaurante—.

Se retiró rápida para entregarles las órdenes a los cocineros. El compañero nos dijo que bebidas queremos para tomar. Respondemos: Refresco de ponche de frutas, Tweek una soda italiana de fresa.

Nosotros comenzamos a hablar temas de conversación sobre cosas triviales. El compañero de la mesera nos entregó nuestros vasos de vidrio con los líquidos correspondientes de nuestras sodas. El sonido de las charlas de los comensales son ensordecedores para Tweek; me sorprende que tenga problemas socializando en lugares llenos de personas.

Pongo mi mano en el mentol, mirándole con fijación en aquella mirada melancólica en sus facciones. El me miraba curioso, dios como quisiera comérmelo en estos momentos. Sí. Suena asqueroso pero soy tan fogosa cuando tengo ganas de hacerlo con alguien.

Tweek tomó un panpara abrirlo, partiéndolo con sus manos y untarle con un cuchillo de pan, la suave mantequilla se derritejunto con la harina del pan. Comiendo el pan cuando se lo llevó a sus labioshasta aquella gran boca.

No quiero comer pan. Ya con el pan de mi trabajo es suficiente ante mi consumo semanal. Tweek masticaba el pan saboreándolo como si fuera el último en el planeta.

En la distancia pude ver en el ventanal del restaurante una silueta conocida. Decidió no prestarle atención en los momentos que me encuentro ahora. Esa melodía de piano es enternecedora para mi oído.

Tweek entrelazaba con los dedos su cabello largo para calmarse. Aun puedo verlo como aquel niño que se abrochaba tan mal su camisa, el cabello tan desordenado temblando por el exceso de cafeína. La mirada que tiene es tan hermosa; como este chico no es heterosexual, incluso pienso observándolo tiene un toque varonil andrógino resulta una excelente combinación.

Ha llegado la mesera su charola en mano para entregarnos nuestros platos. Tengo tanta hambre, siendo sincera he comido cosas que no deberían ser comestibles para mitigar el hambre de mi condición económica cuando era una niña.

Tweek se ve emocionado ver aquel platillo bien emplatado. Pescado empanizado y con papas fritas gruesas, una rodaja de limón en la derecha junto en el borde del plato de cerámica. La baba está en la comisura de los labios, amo la tarta de patatas junto con el salmón, ¡quiero devorármelo todo!

Tweek comía sin muchos modales. Quede en shock con verlo comer desesperado, pobrecito ha de ser difícil no dormir bien, incluso teniendo una complexión de inferioridad por ser diferente a sus perfectos padres. No sé. Lo que está tratando de comprender en la cabeza. Comencé a comer un poco pausado para disfrutar la creme fraiche; es su especialidad en el establecimiento de comida mixta.

Entiendo lo ser marginada y estuve así cuando Tokio fue mi segundo hogar. Aprendí el idioma hablado pero en la escritura del mismo soy un jodido desastre esto no me hizo que aprendiera a leerlo rápido. Lo vertical es tedioso. Aunque los chicos japoneses siempre eran bonitos por sus facciones delicadas, cabello negro o algunas otras tonalidades oscuras. Ma siempre le decían extranjero en sinónimo despectivo pero siempre les daba un puñetazo a esos chicos.

Seguía comiendo el resto que quedaba. Tweek termino la comida muchísimo antes que me diera cuenta, no obstante seguía comiendo pan con mantequilla de azúcar morena.

¡Terminamos! Al fin. Nos levantamos agradeciendo a los meseros por su servicio, salimos del restaurante despidiéndonos del hosters mostrando una gran sonrisa hacia él; estando en el centro, volteé hacia este; Tweek me toma la mano apretándomela sin querer.

Corrimos hacia donde me quiere llevar. Les juro que mis tacones están aguantando como podía seguir el ritmo, siento perderé el equilibro por las zancadas de aquellas largas piernas. En tienda de repostería, está un estante decrepas estilo japonés, ya se veía que no había personas en la fila en elpuesto. Tweek llego hasta la vendedora del mostrador para comprarnos unascrepas dulces: escogí el sabor de macha junto el chocolate oscuro y teniendomenta, les pedí que le pusieran fresa también añadir el jarabe de chocolateblanco. Tweek una crepa de tripe chocolate, helado de cereza con trozos decaramelo salado; incluso trozos con galleta de chocolate triple. Macarrones delmismo sabor del cacao, otros tipos de sabor.

Esperamos unos minutos. Entregaron nuestras crepas envueltas como si fueran un helado. Se ve tan hermosa la decoración, Tweek tomaba su cuchara para comer el postre. Fui a la caja a pagar nuestra orden, me dio el dinero un billete de cincuenta dólares. Caminamos buscando unos asientos en los comedores, están a punto de cerrar algunos sitios de comida. Tweek se manchó la comisura del labio inferior por el instinto se lo quito con el dedo gordo de mi mano.

Tweek enrojecido por mi acción comenzó a morderse la uña del dedo gordo. Lo le acariciaba su hombro para calmarlo. Tweek volteo a una silueta junto con otra del sexo puesto de esta. Mierda, mierda ¡¿Por qué tenía que venir ella?! 

Erin nos vio a unos metros de distancia. Iba Hans con ella, me siento molesta ante el incómodo encuentro. Corrió para saludarnos en forma amistosa, mientras contengo un suspiro frustrado en la boca. Erin vestía con un vestido con estampados de dulces, usando un cárdigan magenta fucsia oscuro; unas medias de muñeca, gracias a dios no se romperán por sus gruesas piernas, unas botas de charol blancas estilo lolita, el cabello planchado con aquel viejo broche rojo cerezo, lo atesora con la vida esa cosa tan vieja; otros broches de flores adornaban su cabello corto. Un maquillaje tierno en su piel, una base de su color piel, unas sombras rosadas pastel, las pestañas postizas agrandaban sus ojos, una manicura francesa mostrando algunos detalles de brillantinas. El único delineado mejor hecho de gato es el de ella; el rubor color chicle en las mejillas: Tweek la vio, se levantó para saludarla.

**_Presente_ **

Voy a recordar siempre esa salida con Tweek. Estamos sonriendo ambos recordando esa salida.

**_POV Nadeshiko Himeya_ **

**_Nadie. Las personas ni sienten mi presencia. No sé qué ha pasado. No entiendo_ **

**_por qué no estoy en Tokio, debiera estarlo. Tengo muchisimo miedo._ **

**_POV Omnipresente_ **

¿Todo comenzará a ser diferente? Es la búsqueda de aquella respuesta buscan estos adolescentes.

Lamento mi tardanza. Ya faltan dos capitulos para terminar.


End file.
